Darkest Light
by Corker42
Summary: Past lives can haunt and plague the conscious of an indivdual. For Hermione and Pansy their past lives will ignite their souls and their hearts. Can they defeat the darkness that once over took them? Love in a time of war may just reveal the answer...
1. Past Lives, Present Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Original characters and story belong to me.**

**Feedback: Please**

**Rating: R (possibly NC-17 later)**

**Corker42**

_Dark clouds moved across the sky as the continuous sound of a sword being sharpened echoed through the forest. Black hair hung down in front of the face as the person concentrated on making the blade pristinely sharp. The fire in front of them crackled as the cool air drifted silently through the night. The warrior looked down at the sword, checked the sharpness and sheathed it behind their back. The dark head looked up when there was a shift in the air close by. Grey eyes greeted the warrior. _

"_Why are you still out here, Drótt?" the person said as they sat next to her._

"_I'm trying to clear my head, Fasta." she said as she closed her eyes breathing in the cool air that surrounded them._

"_While you are out here clearing your mind, she's inside not faring so well. She's trying to hide it from me." her friend pointed out. "What happens tomorrow is big, it could bring all this," she motioned to the darkened forest. "To the ground and completely destroy all we know and love. Grái is powerful, many of us will die. It could be your last night and you are out here sharpening your sword." _

"_It needed to be done," was all the dark haired woman had to offer. Fasta chuckled a little._

"_We both know, especially as warriors, that our swords are always sharpened. Especially you, you do it right after every battle. Go to her, Drótt." she looked at her friend who was just nodding her head._

"_I thought she might need space to focus on the battle, so she can defeat, Grái." she responded quietly._

"_She needs you and you need her. Go. Now." she smiled slightly when her friend jumped up and sprinted towards the main camp that was not far away. Her grey eyes shifted when she heard footsteps, she looked up and met green eyes and smiled. "Wallis." she whispered softly. She took the hand that was being offered and let the love of her life lead them back to their tent._

* * *

_A fire crackled in front of the brunette, but she didn't see it. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing her energy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the daggers that were floating just in front of her; she smiled slightly, then let them land gently on the floor in front of her. She stood, but continued to face the fireplace. She heard the footsteps before they even entered the tent, she knew exactly who they belonged to and her smile never faltered. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, then a body pressed against hers. The soft breath on her neck made her close her eyes and tilt her head to the side. Soon soft lips started to make their way across her neck. She turned in the arms and was met with the dark green eyes she loved. She leaned forward softly kissing the forehead in front of her, she sighed closing her eyes and leaned their heads together._

"_Aesa," a husky voice whispered._

"_Not right now. Right now, just love me." she whispered back. She opened her eyes and looked at the eyes that had darkened. Leaning forward she brought the dark haired woman into a soft kiss that began to get passionate, but not hurried. _

_Calloused hands slowly ran up and down her back making her tremble and moan softly. Soon those same hands were removing the shift that she wore and were softly running across her body. The strong arms that she loved to be held in, picked her up and gently put her on the bed across for the fireplace. She opened her eyes when the kiss ended. Looking up at the woman in front of her, she moved to the edge of the bed, as the warrior removed her sword and daggers from her back. When that was done the brunette lifted the shirt over the dark-haired woman's head, then she moved to the trousers and removed them as well._

_The warrior laid her body over her soul mate's and gently kissed her while her hand slowly trailed down the body below her. Down her stomach to the outside of her right thigh, moving to the inside. She pulled from the kiss and looked into the eyes that she had fallen in love with, while gazing into the loving eyes before her she slowly entered her lover, causing the brunette beneath her to close her eyes and gasp at the touch. Soon those dark brown eyes that burned in the firelight opened and looked into her dark green. Slowly, she made love to the brunette occasionally kissing her softly but always looking into the deep brown eyes that showed love. _

"_Drótt." the brunette moaned as she climaxed. She looked up into the eyes above her and spoke, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I love you." she said softly kissing the warrior, who just laid down and put her head on the brunette's chest. They spent the night wrapped in each others arms._

* * *

"_As dawn approaches I get more weary…" the dark-haired woman looked over at the blonde lying next to her, then back up. The blonde moved closer on the bed and put her arm over the warrior's stomach._

"_You and Drótt can take care of the foot soldiers and Aesa and I will take care of Grái, Fasta. Plus, you have the rest of the army." the blonde mentioned softly._

"_If Aesa goes… we will lose her Wallis." Fasta said worriedly._

"_I know, I know." the blonde tried to reassure the warrior by pulling her deeper into her arms. Soon dawn would break and so would the battle._

* * *

_Dawn broke through the horizon as the two warriors lead their army into the clearing, seeing that the opposing army was moving into formation as well. Drótt turned and faced the individuals before her._

"_Today you fight for your existence, you fight for your families, your children, and everyone who you hold dear. Failure is not an option and victory is the only answer. Fight even though you are tired, fight when you think you are about to fall. Sacrifice. Be strong. Be brave. And never lose courage." she shouted to the army. She received several cheers and yells back. Someone sent out a high pitched whistle and the lines began to attack, charging at the enemy. _

_Soon there were fights spread across the battlefield. Drótt and Fasta easily worked their way through the lines of the enemy soldiers. As Drótt blocked an attacked from the side a sword made contact with her arm slicing through it, she kicked out, knocking the soldier to the ground, as he stood up she plunged her sword into his stomach. _

_She looked around breathing heavily, she turned and saw Fasta in fight with three guys. Drótt quickly grabbed two daggers, which had serpents wrapping around the handle, from where she carried them on her waist, she flung them towards two of the men who had a hold on Fasta. One lodging in the chest, another in an eye. Fasta just smiled and took the last guy out; she was breathing heavily as she scanned the battlefield and watched the battle unfold, their men easily taking down the opposition. She snapped her heads towards the sound of explosions and they noticed that Aesa and Wallis were trying to get to Grài. The two women easily took down the inexperienced wizards in front of them. Wallis went to work on Grài's minions, while Aesa started to engage Grài. _

_Drótt felt someone run up behind her, she quickly put her sword up behind her back catching the blade that had tried to come down on her back. Turning she kicked the attacker in the stomach causing them to fall to a knee. They tried to get up so she reached out and grabbed their arm while extending her other hand into the arm forcefully, hearing a sickening crack as the person screamed in agony from the break. _

"_Stay down, you have already lost." she growled._

"_We will never fall." the person growled. Fasta and three other guards came up and stood behind Drótt as they watched the true battle unfold._

"_Someone shut him up." Drótt said without turning around. She heard the kick that made contacted with his head and heard the body as he fell unconscious. _

_Wallis had managed to finish off the minions and took a step back, watching the scene before her as dark clouds swirled above the heads of the two fighters. One dark and one light. She could tell Aesa was tired and so was her opponent. Aesa screamed out as a gash appeared across her face and another one sliced across her arm. _

_Drótt glanced to her right at Fasta, their eyes connected and it spoke volumes. Fasta's eyes closed briefly and she sighed. Then, she opened them and held her hand out to her friend. Drótt smiled slightly and grasped the hand offered to her at the forearm. She saw the grey eyes glisten with tears. Nodding her head she took off to where her soul mate was battling. _

"_Be safe, my friend. Goodbye, Drótt." she said softly to herself. _

_Drótt came up behind the tall figure of Grài and drove a dagger into his side, he screamed in pain and turned to face her, she just gave him a smile. She grabbed another one of her daggers and let it fly, it sunk into his shoulder. Her hand was on her_

_last dagger, she slowly withdrew it as he met her gaze. As she released her final dagger, he released some kind of energy that sent her flying back, as she landed she tried to get up but couldn't she was in too much pain, she saw a wound where the energy had hit her in the stomach. It wasn't huge, the same as if she was to take a sword. She groaned and let her head drop back to the ground._

"_Drótt!" Aesa yelled running over to where her warrior was lying. She looked up and saw that even though Drótt's dagger had hit it's mark, embedded in Grài's eye, he was still standing and had removed the dagger from his eye. He held it tightly in his hand. He looked at Aesa and smirked._

"_Aesa, no! You have to fight, go. Please." Drótt pleaded with the brunette. _

"_Not without you," she said softly. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the ones of her warrior. _

"_How nice. Goodbye, Aesa." growled the dark wizard. He drew his hand back and threw the dagger at Aesa, she quickly turned towards him and sent a series of spells at him, by the time they reached him, the dagger had plunged into her stomach. The first spell that hit him made his movements freeze briefly, enough for the second to bind him in place, while the final spell hit him; his face froze as arrows pierced him in the stomach and in the center of his chest. _

"_Aesa," the dark-haired warrior whispered as she put her hand on the dagger. She just nodded her head slightly. Then Drótt pulled the dagger from her lover's stomach and looked at the man who was still standing. "Grài," she called. He looked up and saw a dagger flying at him, he tried to catch it but it split the arrow in his chest in half, lodging in his chest, he fell to his knees. Drótt smirked slightly._

"_I love you. We'll see each other again," the brunette whispered moving closer to the dark-haired woman, sighing when arms came around her._

"_I love you. I know, see you then." Silence fell over the battlefield, except for the cries coming from the two women standing above their friends. A blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around a bloodied warrior who was crying into her chest loudly. _

"_We have the world you wished for Aesa, be well." the blonde murmured. _

* * *

She woke up sweating and breathing heavily, "Hermione!"

The girl looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom, not in the dark corridor she had been dreaming of.

_**Bloody hell, Granger again? I told you.**_

_Shut up_, she told her mind. _These fucking dreams have been going on for months!_

_**Face it, you are in love with her.**_

_Oh right, because the fact that she gets killed in my dreams is the key to my love, _she sighed.

_**You care. Is that not enough?**_

"What the hell do you know? Shut the fuck up." she mumbled out loud, falling back into her bed.

* * *

As the train moved away from Platform 9¾, everyone was getting settled for the ride to Hogwarts. Pansy walked down the length of the train towards the cabin she shared with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Millicent Bulstrode. As she was about to enter, she lifted her head and saw the object of her dreams for the last few months coming towards her with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his younger sister, Ginny, who was holding hands with Luna Lovegood. The Slytherin smiled slightly at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The group was coming to the cabin directly across for hers.

"Is there a problem, Parkinson?" Ron growled at her.

She laughed softly, "Nothing at all Weasley, carry on with being an asshole." she smiled when she heard the three other people behind him laugh softly.

"Why I-" he started.

"Should what? Learn some manners or be a gentleman instead of an immature, insecure little boy?" she smirked. Everyone turned to Hermione and Ginny when they couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned against each other for support because they were laughing so hard.

"Hey shut it!" he snapped at the two girls.

"I wouldn't do that Weasley. Remember that gentleman thing? I suggest you calm down, don't tell them what to do, and grow up." she instructed as she stepped towards him.

His temper got the best of him and he lashed out. One of the balled up fists that lay at his side made its way towards Pansy's face. She brought up her hand and caught his fist, she started to bend it back and squeeze his hand tightly in a death grip. The sound of bone cracking could be heard.

"Want to try that again, Weasel?" she asked as he whimpered. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me?" she asked squeezing his hand tighter and bend it back more, he cried out in pain and quickly nodded, she let his hand go. "Good, now go get that hand checked, I do believe I might have broken it." she said nonchalantly. Ron just whimpered in pain and looked at his friends and sister.

"You deserved it Ronald, so don't even try and make us feel sorry." Ginny sighed as she opened the door and walked inside followed by Luna who grinned at Pansy.

"Go get the hand checked Ron, right now." Harry said.

Before walking away the redhead threw another glare at the Slytherin. Harry watched him go, nodded his head to Pansy then stepped inside the cabin.

Pansy looked at Hermione who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She opened her mouth to talk but then quickly shut it. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her in question, but turned towards the cabin after Pansy just kept looking at her. She stepped inside and looked at Pansy through the window and smiled. Pansy blinked in confusion then smiled back, while her heart started rapidly beating in her chest. She turned and entered her own cabin.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked as she sat down across from him.

"Weasley was being an idiot. I think I broke his hand." she laughed softly.

"Why exactly did you do that?" Millicent asked from beside her.

"He tried to punch me." Pansy responded leaning back.

"Oh." was all that was given in response.

"Wake me, when we get there." she said closing her eyes.

* * *

"_Granger, what are you doing down here?" Pansy asked the Gryffindor as she walked along the dark corridor. _

"_Hmm, just thinking. Clearing my mind." she responded smiling at the other girl. _

_They both stopped when they heard a noise come from behind them. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and grinned evilly at them. He raised his hand and sent a spell at the brunette. Pansy scrambled to step in front of the spell, which she blocked. A dagger appeared in her hand and she threw it without a thought, it struck the figure and he disappeared. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked turning to Hermione._

"_Yes, thanks to you." Hermione responded. She stepped up to the girl with black hair and pressed their lips together. The kiss got more passionate before the Slytherin pulled away._

"_This isn't-" the brunette cut her off._

"_Yes, it is. It's perfect." Hermione whispered then pulled Pansy back in for kiss._

_Pansy began to walk the Gryffindor backwards and pushed her against the wall. She pulled back and looked into deep brown eyes, seeing no regret or resistance she began the kiss again. Sliding her hands down to the back of toned thighs, she easily lifting the brunette, who put her legs around the Slytherin's waist._

"Mi." three pairs of eyes looked over at their friend when the name fell from her lips.

Millicent looked at Draco who had a smile forming on his face and then to Blaise who was in shock. She chuckled softly as Pansy moaned the name again.

"Granger, huh? She's not so bad looking." Millicent quipped.

"Yes, at least some of us weren't sneaking around with someone all summer." Draco said looking at the dark-haired girl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Drake." she said quickly. She had started off her summer in Australia with Pansy, then she left for France. A family thing is what she claimed, but her friends knew she was seeing someone, they also knew that, in time, she would tell them who it was.

"Well, I suppose that's better than sleeping your way through your summer break, right Blaise?"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." the boy defended.

"No, not at all. Let's see there was that guy in the club our first night in Canada. Then let's see, Aiden, Steve, and Joseph, the next three days we were there," the blonde stopped to think for a minute. "Then there was Rick, Brad, and Juan in California, then when we got stuck in Ohio there was John, Adam, and Sean. Do I need to go on?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Blaise just snuck lower in his seat and mumbled that Draco should shut up.

"You guys got stuck in Ohio? Where is that exactly?" Millicent started to laugh softly.

"Exactly my point, it's farmland and that's about it except for some cities. It was not pleasant whatsoever." Draco sighed. "Man whore, over here decided that he needed to sleep with all the cute guys he saw, no matter where it was."

Millicent looked out her window and saw they were getting closer to Hogwarts, she leaned over and nudged Pansy.

"Hey Pans, it's time to get up. Sleep well?" she asked when her friend sat up and yawned. Her friend just nodded.

"Nice dreams?" Draco asked. Pansy looked at him strangely for a minute before answering.

"Yes, they were quite nice." she said slowly. _More than nice! She didn't die this time, I saved her!_

_**Ha! You did way more than saved her. And you claim you aren't in love with her? Yeah right.**_

_Shut up, did I ask you?_

_**No, but I felt the need to respond to such a wonderful dream. I mean you two did-**_

_Trust me, I know what happened_, she grinned. _Just stay out of it._

_**Whatever you say, stud.**_

"What's that grin for?" Millicent asked her, bringing her out of her daze and internal dialogue.

"Oh nothing Mil, it's just a good day." she said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep again." Draco said.

"Trust me, as tempting as that is. I won't." she smirked as she let her head fall back against the seat again.

* * *


	2. Fear, Truths, Jealousy, and Lust

"So Mil, how was France?" Pansy asked as they walked off the train, and over to the carriages that would take them to the castle.

"It was great! Very relaxing after Australia. How did you and Luna fair after I left?" Mil asked.

"Good, good. My leg healed fine, if that is what you are truly asking about. Have a small limp but not much pain. I put a glamour on the scar and limp. So, how's Daniel and Sammie?" Pansy mentioned her best friend's family to see if she could get the truth out of her. They talked about their summers until they got to the castle. As they walked into the Great Hall, Pansy ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going you stupid fuck!" growled the voice. They looked up and fear covered their face.

Ronald Weasley.

"You were saying, Weasley?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow. He just shook his head back and forth fast, and let out a soft whimper. Millicent, Blaise, and Draco, all began to laugh. "Gryffindor's sit over there, Weasel. Go." she said roughly. He jumped and walked quickly to the table. Pansy felt something drift across her back and turned around to see Hermione Granger grinning at her, she returned the grin but that ended when Cho Chang walked up, glared at her, said hello to the beautiful Gryffindor and ushered her away.

"It's okay, Pans." a blonde said stepping up next to her. She turned and saw Lavender Brown standing next to her. She gave her a weird but questioning look. "You like her, it'll be okay." she just smiled, glanced at Millicent which made her grin get bigger, then walked to her table. Pansy looked at Millicent with another questioning look.

"What she's nice." her friend shrugged and turned towards the Slytherin table.

_**Right and you are in love with Harry Potter. They are so together!**_

_Um, I'm sorry but when did you become the love expert, exactly?_

_**Oh, come off it, before you fell in love you certainly were not the perfect student or person. **_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Um, do you remember Alyssa from Ravenclaw, Jennifer from Huffelpuff, and what did you do all summer, with Trudy in Australia? You know, at the very least, list when you see it.**_

_Okay, I might just see your point, _she sighed and began to follow Millicent, Draco, and Blaise.

_**They are totally together, you- we know it. You've seem those looks before and do you really think she is talking to someone from Huffelpuff of all the houses. Sometimes you are dense.**_

_Didn't you just say we?_

**Not when you act like a complete idiot. At that point, I don't associate myself with you.**

_You are me, stupid fuck! Oh my gods, I can't believe I'm talking to myself._

_**Consider**_** it a gift.**

_Whatever_, she sighed again. _This really can't be normal._

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked as he ate his dinner.

"I'm having internal dialogue with myself." she sighed as she began to eat.

"Everyone does, Pansy." Blaise commented.

"Not like this, it's like I am seriously in deep conversation with myself. I, she, we, whatever, responds." she tried to explain. She looked up and saw her friends staring at her.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Draco said. Blaise and Millicent started to laugh with him.

"Screw you." Pansy growled and stood up walking away from the table.

_I do not need this tonight._

_**What did you expect?**_

_Them to understand, they are my friends- your friends. Just drop it._

She walked to the Slytherin common room and to the room she and Millicent shared last year. She laid down on the bed and was asleep in minutes.

----

"_Damn it, Drótt!" a black-haired fighter winced._

"_What? You said you wanted to spar, Fasta." the other warrior chuckled. "Let me see it, you wimp." she stepped over to her friend and looked at the gash that she had just created across her arm. "You'll live, I promise." she said slightly digging her finger into the gash._

"_Ow! What's wrong with you?!" Fasta's yell echoed through the empty field they were sparring in._

"_Good gods, it's a wonder that Wallis, is still with you, Fas." Drótt said picking up her sword and replacing it in her scabbard. "You are a wimp of a warrior, you know that."_

"_Whatever, let's go to the tavern." her friend huffed away._

"_I thought Wallis had you on some drinking restriction." Drótt chuckled._

"_Right now, I don't think she will mind too much." _

_They walked back towards town and entered the local tavern. They were sitting at their __usual table when someone was pushed back into Drótt. She looked at Fasta, rolled her __eyes, and stood up. She turned around and saw two guys fighting, she stepped over to them and grabbed one back the back of his shirt and put her hand against the other's __chest._

_She heard something shatter behind her and just sighed as more fights broke out in the tavern. She saw Fasta stand up and just shook her head indicating that she should sit back down. She walked over to her chair and sat with her friend, drinking her ale; she was listening to the fights around her, when another body slammed into her. She growled and turned around ready to punch the idiot who ran into her, when a smaller body flew into her arms._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." a voice said. Drótt looked down and saw a small brunette had been flung into her arms. Brown eyes looked into her dark green ones and she froze, just staring. She felt someone grab her shoulder and looked up into the angry face of a man. _

"_Hands off, Drótt." he growled._

"_Hello, to you too, Seth. How's it going?" she responded back not letting go of the girl she held in her arms._

"_Fine, until I saw you holding my woman." he said trying to reach for her. _

"_Well, it looks to me as if she was trying to get away from you," she said noticing the bruises on the brunette's body. He reached out and grabbed one of the brunette's arms, she winced in pain. A strong hand reached out and caught his wrist, squeezing. He started to loosen his grip because of the pain he felt rising up his arm. He let go, but Drótt did not release his hand. _

"_Try to touch her again and I will break it. Got it?" he just nodded his head and turned away when she released his hand. "Are you, okay?"_

"_I think I will be now. I'm Aesa." the brunette said softly into Drótt's ear._

"_Drótt. Nice to meet you, Aesa." she grinned at the brunette who smiled back._

"_Can I join you?" Aesa asked the warrior._

"_Yes, of course." she said pulling out a chair for the woman._

_Aesa leaned over once they were both seated and kissed the warrior on the cheek softly, "Thank you." she grinned. Drótt returned the smile._

_----_

Pansy's eyes fluttered open and she had a smile on her face. She got up and put on her uniform. She met Draco, Blaise, and Millicent on the way out of the common room. Pansy had missed breakfast because she had overslept, so they were on their way to their first class of the day: Potions with the Gryffindors. They walked in and received glares from some of the students, to whom they just rolled their eyes. It was truly getting old how invested some people were in this childish rivalry. All four of them were really getting tired of it.

Pansy looked over and saw Ron and Harry talking about something, but there was no sign of Granger. She turned her head towards the door and saw Chang and Granger hugging before Chang turned away and Granger walked into the classroom. Pansy knew she had a glare on her face, but that disappeared when Hermione looked her and smiled. She knew she was staring because Snape got her attention, "As much as Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, Ms. Parkinson, it would be wise not to stare at Ms. Granger as though you would like to eat her alive."

All the Gryffindors turned and looked at her with glares except for Harry and Hermione would had smiles on their faces. Millicent, Blaise, and Draco all decided to start laughing hysterically because they realized how true Snape's comment might actually be. She turned quickly and gave them all glares, but it did not stop their laughing.

_**That was pretty obvious, huh? I mean you could've at least been more discreet, right?**_

_Oh, it's you again, lovely. Go to hell! It wasn't that obvious, okay?_

_**Of course, it was. Why do you think they are still laughing and Potter and Granger are smiling?**_

_Oh, fuck me, it was obvious. _

_**Told you.**_

_Shut up, _groaning she laid her head on the table with a soft thud.


	3. Slytherin Adventures, Gryffindor Worries

She didn't know what was worse, the dungeons or Ron's constant nagging. He always managed to ruin her life somehow; whether it be yelling at her for nothing or acting like she didn't exist. Everyone always says that it is because he likes her and has to hide it somehow, but how can that be true if it left her in tears all the time? It had only been three weeks into school and he had already began his annoying routine.

She decided the dungeons were the lesser of the evils due to the fact they were quiet, dark, and generally no one bothered her. Although this was technically Slytherin territory, and being a Gryffindor here was almost like hanging onto the cloak of Lord Voldemort himself, she found it comforting; and having come here dozens of times before, learned where to go so no one would find her.

Hermione Granger had found her solace in the most unlikely place, the enemy's pit.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Some shook their heads and others were too busy with school work to even listen. "Hey, Harry have you seen Hermione? I didn't see her last period we usually meet because we have a free."

"Uh, the last time I saw her was after Potions." Harry remarked, remembering he hadn't seen his brown-haired friend since her argument with Ron after their first class of the day. "Ron started an argument with her again and-"

"I didn't start anything with her! She was being weird, smiling and talking to Parkinson. So, I tried to set her straight, about who she should talk to." Ron protested. "Look at what that Slytherin did to me?" he said holding up his broken hand that was wrapped. Ginny just laughed at his action.

"Ronald, my dear brother, you always start things with her for no reason. She already gets ridiculed by everyone else and you're suppose to be her friend. How do you think that makes her feel?" Ginny seethed at her older brother. He was such an ass sometimes and dense as well.

"You know she's right mate. You can't treat Hermione like you do, it's totally unacceptable. Keep it up and you'll find yourself with no one." Harry said getting up from the couch and moving to the stairs to go to bed. "Just think about it, you know?" he said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ron, I hope you realize what your problem is and fix it." Ginny said curtly, turning towards the girls' dormitories.

"What are you looking at?!" Ron yelled at the people who were still remaining in the common room. "What's wrong with people these days?" he muttered stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

_Another day in this wretched place and I just might die. Although, I'm sure it could get worse. Why does everyone think that I'm the whore of the school?_

_**Could you just forget about what Jennifer said? She's just mad that you wouldn't sleep with her. Which, by the way, I am happy you didn't.**_

_Yes, of course you are. You love Hermione and blah blah blah. It took a lot you know after some of these dreams I've had for the past three weeks. I need something and these are worse than the ones over the summer. It's getting more difficult._

_**Whatever, you will survive. You love Hermione too. We aren't two different people.**_

_Hmm, okay, whatever you say Cupid._

The thoughts of the black- haired girl slithered through her head as she walked along the darkened corridors. It gave her the peace of mind to think about the things that always seemed to trouble her at the end of the day. _I wonder what they would say if they knew that Slytherin house was just one big pit of-_ she stopped as she heard a very faint sound just ahead of her. She moved over to where her favorite alcove was, slowly withdrawing her wand. As she got to the alcove she whispered, "Lumos" and illuminated the most unlikely face she would expect to find in the dungeons at all, much less this time of night. She stared into the face of her enemy. Why they had to be enemies at this point, she had no clue.

Pansy went against her better judgment and did the unthinkable. She slowly approached the beautiful Gryffindor and knelt beside her, she reached her hand up and softly stroked Hermione's cheek with her thumb. Hermione's eyes began to flutter open.

"Parkinson… what are you doing?" Hermione asked softly without the coldness that usually was there when they spoke.

"You fell asleep down here. Why are you down here? You could get lost if you don't know where you are going." Pansy replied just as softly.

"I come here… when I need to get away, forget everything. I know my way around here pretty well, so I think I'm okay." Hermione said smiling up at Pansy.

Pansy inwardly gasped when Hermione smiled at her. "I see, well, it is not past curfew yet, it's about 7:30."

"Pansy, you and I don't really have a curfew." Hermione chuckled, reminding Pansy that she was Head Girl and that Pansy was a prefect.

"Well then, um, would… you like to …that is if you want to, of course… walk with me? I could use the company." Pansy asked standing up and holding out her hand to Hermione, which the brown-haired witch took without hesitation.

"So, where are we headed to, Ms. Parkinson?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face.

"Where would you like to go, Ms. Granger?"

"Surprise me."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked turning to look at Hermione.

"I'm very sure." Hermione said softly.

Pansy looked at her and smiled slightly walking back down the passage she had just come from, toward the Slytherin common room.

"Where are we going? I've never been down this way before." Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a surprise, remember? Not many people have been down here due to the fact that they aren't Slytherin. I'm surprised you made it this far. How long have you been coming down here?" she questioned.

"For awhile, ever since an argument with Weasel. I've been coming down here to relax and get away from the chaos that is Ronald Weasley. He infuriates me so much!" she seethed.

"Why, if I may ask, do you deal with him? I mean Potter seems like a decent guy but why Weasel?" Pansy looked questioningly at the Gryffindor as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"Because," she trailed off not really knowing a reason. "you know I don't even know. Everyone thinks that I like him. I would never like that jerk. He's, uh… not exactly my type." Hermione attempted to explain. "But, Ginny and I thought it was amusing when you broke his hand, he thinks his invincible and can get away with anything." she chuckled softly.

"Oh really? That funny, well okay. We have arrived at our destination, Ms. Granger." Pansy pointed out, stopping at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Your common room? Are you sure about this, you know me being a mudblood and all?" Hermione quipped lightly as she looked at the intricate weave of snakes knotted together.

"Trust me Hermione, we aren't as different from you as you would think. Well, at least my friends. I promise you, I'll fend off anyone who tries to mess with you. I wouldn't worry though, I think the only ones who are up are my friends, so it's cool." Pansy assured Hermione before they entered.

_**Try not to stare, stud.**_

As the door swung open Hermione saw the silver and green common room with two large fireplaces at each side of the common room, one near the girls' dormitory the other at the boys' end. As the two girls entered, the few people that were in the room got quiet.

"Hi." Hermione said softly noticing the familiar faces of Draco, Blaise, and Millicent.

"Hey Pans…" Blaise trailed off as an awkward silence fell over the common room. "Hey Hermione, how are you? What are you doing down in the dungeons this late?" he asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, offering it to the Gryffindor. "You don't usually patrol these halls do you?"

"Uh, I'm okay how about you?" she asked nervously. "Uh, no, I kind of needed to come down here. Weasley." she sighed.

"Hey, it's okay we aren't as evil as everyone thinks we are." Pansy gently rubbed Hermione's back. "She was escaping the Weasel…"

"Nice job, what Pansy did to his hand, eh?" Millicent asked with a smile.

"Hey, ignore Ron, he's a ass. Besides, why have him when you can have us and we'll be here for you if you want it." Draco said leaning forward and smiling.

Hermione quickly looked between Pansy and Draco. Blaise chuckled and Millicent started laughing, Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"The fact that you think they are dating." Millicent replied.

"Aren't you?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hell no! Malfoy has his eye on a certain Gryffindor." Blaise chuckled.

"What? Don't look at me like that Blaise." Draco whined.

"I kind of figured, you weren't but you never know." the Gryffindor smiled. "Did the great Draco Malfoy just whine?" Hermione giggled. "So which of my fellow Gryffindors is it?" she asked.

"Ha, try to guess." Pansy said.

"Hmm, Lavender?"

"No. Ugh, are you kidding me?" Millicent commented, rather quickly and defensively. Pansy just raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, uh, Parvati?"

"Definitely not." Blaise said.

"Okay, uh, Ginny?"

"Nope. You'll never guess." Pansy said. "I'll give you a hint: dark hair, about as tall as Draco, Quidditch player."

"How about more? Like eye color?" Hermione asked. "Because, it could be Janet, Gwen, or Terri."

"If I told you that it would give it away."

"Oh come on."

"Okay fine. Emerald eyes."

"Emer- oh my god! You like Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes." Malfoy blushed.

"Oh that's so cute! You'd be great together." Hermione commented.

"We thought they would be too, but the house and blood thing, you know? It's more than likely Draco's father would kill him." Millicent commented sadly.

"Well, in all honesty I'm shocked to hear it, of course that's okay, more than okay and everything… just shocked." Hermione rambled. "You know though, the blood line and house arrangements shouldn't hold you back from someone who could potentially be the love of your life, you know?" Draco just blushed at her comment.

"Well, you do realize that this is the outcast group of the Slytherins? " Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Oh really? I had no idea. All of you?" They nodded their heads. "Well I guess I'm in good company then, huh?" she asked with a grin.

Pansy's eyes suddenly got wide. Millicent chuckled and Pansy glared at her.

"So, Granger does like the dark side, huh?" Malfoy joked as he winked at Pansy. She just responded with a look that said 'don't even think about it'.

"It's so much more fun." Hermione smirked.

"Who on your side, Hermione?" Millicent asked.

"Ginny and Harry, we are basically it in the lion's den." she paused for a moment thinking, then continued, "I kind of suspect that Brown might have a secret girlfriend, she's been without a boy toy for at least a year and she fends off every guy who comes at her, something's up. But, like I said just Harry and Ginny for sure." Millicent started coughing like crazy and Pansy just hit her on the back, when she had stopped coughing she waved Pansy off saying it was a small cold and nothing more. Hermione smirked at Draco.

"You have a chance, Drake." Blaise said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh shut up." Draco growled as he threw a pillow at Blaise.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Ginny called as she walked over to the couch in the common room, dressed in black sweats and a red t-shirt. "I thought you went to bed."

"Hey, Gin. I was just waiting for 'Mione. She's got me worried. What time is it?" he asked scooting over so she could sit next to him.

"Uh, let's see 8:45. I'm sure she'll be back, she's probably in the library. You know Hermione and her studying, you worry too much." Ginny said laying her head in his lap.

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed. "So… how are you and Luna holding up?" Harry asked looking at the red head.

"Okay, you know the usual. But it's good for the most part." Ginny replied. "And you? Anybody you like?" Ginny smirked

"Um, maybe." Harry said trying to avoid answering.

"Oh and who would that be? At least tell me what house he is in Harry." Ginny asked excitedly, sitting up.

"Nope, it would give it away and you'd freak, Gin. Maybe some other time, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Okay?" he pleaded.

"Okay, but only for awhile. I'll let you breathe, but you have to tell me at some point in time. Promise?"

"Yes I promise. And thank you for dropping it." Harry said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

The laughter coming from the Slytherin common room would have surprised more than half of the school, due to the fact that four Slytherins were, instead of teasing and taunting, joking around with none other than Hermione Granger, the "mudblood" they always seemed to hate and despise. But, truth be told they were just doing it for the sake of keeping up appearances. What would happen if the Golden Slytherins were actually a group who accepted everyone and anyone and deviated from their blood line? Some would say Hell had frozen over, but considering the fact that the Dark Lord was just coming into his new life it was hard to believe that Hell was nonexistent.

"Oh god, I don't think I've laughed this much in ages." Hermione said standing up and stretching.

"Wow, me either. Oh god, it's nine o'clock, you should probably get back to Gryffindor tower. Filch and Snape will be on the watch tonight." Pansy said looking at the clock.

"Hmm, well why don't we just sneak her through the back dungeon, it connects to Phineus' passage and right into the common room through the tapestry of Sir Nicholas." Draco explained.

"Have you been to their common room, Drake?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it. I got lost through that passage one day and accidentally ended up there. I've never actually set foot in there, although it is quite larger than our own…" he responded, trailing off.

"We better get her on her way then." Millicent chimed in. "I'll stay here and keep the others from suspecting that something is going on. You know how they tend to nose around." Millicent said to Pansy.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, as they walked to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Some of what they say is true, this is a snake pit. This is where, probably, the most poisonous kind reside. Be careful Hermione, not all Slytherins are as we are, some swim in the treacherous waters of decay and evil. The four of us and a few others have risen above his influence. However, the majority of the others have sunk under the rule of that self appointed Mephistopheles. Goodnight, see you soon." Millicent said walking toward the dormitories.

"Um, does she always talk like that?" Hermione asked shocked at the Slytherin's words.

"Yeah, Mil is a pretty deep person. Sometimes she doesn't realize she does it, it's kind of weird, I know, but she's okay." Pansy replied.

"We should be going. Come on." Draco encouraged.

"Yes of course. Let's go, we'll walk you back just in case, you never know when you'll need numbers these days." Pansy said, winking at Hermione, who blushed and smiled.

"Okay, let's get moving." Blaise said walking toward the common room entrance. "Ha, maybe if Draco's lucky, Potter will still be awake." he chuckled walking out of the door followed closely by an angry Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, found three Slytherins and a single Gryffindor arriving at the tapestry of Sir Nicholas. In the common room an extremely anxious Ginny Weasley was pacing in front of a surprisingly calm Harry Potter.

"She should be here by now. What if something happened, like a Death Eater got her…no, no, no that's not likely, hmm, what about the Slytherins, huh? Maybe Parkinson got to her or something or Malfoy…." As Ginny continued her worried ramble Hermione and the Slytherins stepped through the tapestry and into the Gryffindor common room, to witness Harry's response.

"Weren't you just telling me not to worry? You know Gin, I don't think the Slytherins are that bad I mean sure they have to be mean cause it is expected of them but I mean, come on, do you think they are all that bad?" Harry asked, shocking Ginny into a stand still.

"This is coming from the boy that Malfoy always picks on and slanders, the boy who has to defeat the Dark Lord the descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself… are you kidding me?" Ginny gaped.

"No, I'm serious. What we don't need right now is stupid house feuds and pathetic childish teasing, it is time to be one, united, come together as a community and fight, you know? And you know… Malfoy isn't that bad anyway-" he was cut off by Ginny.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me." Ginny groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Hey guys." Hermione said trying to break the silence.

"Oh my god, where have you been?! And what are they doing here?" she nodded toward the Slytherins, as she shot up from the couch.

"Hi." Harry squeaked, standing up as well. "Ginny, uh, has been a wreak and was really worried about you."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Harry." Ginny sighed. "You were about to tell us where you have been…" Ginny pushed.

"After the fight with Ronald, I went down to the dungeons. I usually go there when I need to get away from everything." she said walking to the couch. "You guys can sit if you want." she said to the Slytherins while ignoring Ginny's questioning glare. "Anyway, so I went down to my favorite alcove and I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I was looking at Pansy. So, we walked to her common room and the five of us talked, Millicent was there too, but she stayed in the common room."

"Well, I suppose that anyone who didn't hurt you is okay. But if something does hap-" Ginny was cut off.

"Nothing will happen to her. I promise, you have my word." Pansy said cutting the youngest Weasley off. She tossed a glare at Draco when he snickered. "Is there something you want to say Draco?" she smirked nodding her head in Harry's direction. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Well then, I'm off to bed as it seems everything is okay down here. Night." Harry said quickly turning toward the dormitories.

"I still-"

"Ginny, please, give it a rest for tonight. You can start whatever you want tomorrow, but it'll be useless. They're okay, Gin. I spent two hours with them alone and I'm still alive." Hermione said trying to convince her friend.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight." she said turning towards the girls' dormitory.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting back to our common room as well, huh?" Blaise said turning toward the tapestry, walking through it, slightly akin to Platform 9 ¾'s pillar, with Draco following him.

"Oh, Hermione, it was nice talking to you." Draco said turning around before walking through the tapestry.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow, huh?" Pansy said trying to clear the awkward silence that had surrounded them.

"Definitely, like Draco said, it was nice talking with you. And thank you for saving me from my misery, Pansy." Hermione smiled at the dark- haired girl.

"Huh? Oh right, no problem. Ever need anything else just, you know, ask for it." Pansy rambled on.

"Well, goodnight." Hermione said turning toward the staircase Ginny had taken just moments before.

"Hermione?" Pansy called.

"Yeah?" Hermione said turning toward the Slytherin. The Slytherin walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, goodnight. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow." She said quickly turning towards the tapestry and walking through it.

Hermione just sighed and walked up the stairs towards the dormitory at the top of them, she entered and as soon as she was lying on the bed she was asleep, wrapped in a dream world of silver and green.


	4. Realizations and Heartache

"You idiot, 'sweet dreams' that's all you had to say? God you've gone soft…" Pansy whispered as she walked back to the Slytherin common room.

_**Would you calm down? It will be okay.**_

_Not now, please._

Hermione had been the subject of her dreams for awhile now without any real explanation.

_I mean come on,_ _there has never been a decent relationship between Godric and Salazar's clans in the entire existence of Hogwarts. It makes no sense. My parents will kill me! Not that I care, I'm out of their house after this year._

_**What do you want-**_

"Pans… what's bothering you?" Draco asked as she entered the common room. He had waited for her to return as he had realized that the past few days she hadn't really been herself.

"Gryffindors, that's what's bothering me." she grumbled.

"Ah, so you like Granger?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it sucks. One, because, well, my parents will kill me if they find out about you and me. Two, if they knew about her I would be dead. And three, it's like she is stuck in my head I can't get her out… it's just, ugh." she groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Pans, it'll be okay. I mean, come on, I like Potter, Harry Potter, my father would have me institutionalized, actually probably kill me." Malfoy commented with a sneer, thinking of his controlling, pathetic father who bowed down to another person. Someone who did and is now trying, yet again, to commit mass murder and rule the wizarding world. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"You know, they say that she and Chang have something going on." Pansy whined, "Yet another reason why this is so stressful."

"How do you know that? Granger just told us tonight she was gay, how do you know that?" Draco asked clearly confused.

"I have made it my business to know everything about her, that's why. They were hanging out together over the summer. All summer. They're always together they have their little study sessions and it is only three weeks into school. Hermione cheered for Ravenclaw on more than one occasion during the preseason Quidditch matches last week, even when Gryffindor was playing…" she continued rambling off reasons why she thought Cho Chang and Hermione Granger were together. It was then that Draco realized this went way deeper than just a simple crush, even a deep infatuation.

Pansy Parkinson was in love with Hermione Granger.

"Pansy, honey, you are in love with her." Draco said flatly stopping her.

"What? What are you talking about Draco? It's just a simple crush-"

"No. It's not, you have spent that last… five minutes talking about her. When you do your face lights up and when you mention Chang you go back into that sneer and frowning thing that you do. You love her, she makes you happy and Chang… well, she makes you angry and jealous because she has what you, apparently, want. Just think about it, okay? Goodnight." Draco said walking to his dormitory.

She sat there staring after Draco for another ten minutes until she suddenly spoke out loud.

"Oh god, he's right. I'm in love with Hermione Granger." Pansy breathed. _Now, what to do about it? _she contemplated as she walked to her room.

* * *

"Pansy!" the brown- haired Gryffindor shouted. Her eyes flew opened following her shout and she slowly sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" she said to her empty room. Then she remembered her dream and her eyes got wide.

_Please, please tell me that I didn't just have an erotic dream about Pansy Parkinson._

_**You want the truth or the half truth?**_

_Oh fantastic,_ she groaned as she laid down on her bed again.

* * *

Pansy groaned, stood up and walked back across their room to where Millicent slept. She flopped down on the bed and gave her friend a shove.

"Bloody hell, Pans! What do you want?" Millicent asked, angry from being awaken at such a late hour.

"You tell me, you're the one that just yelled my name." Pansy yawned.

"What? No I didn't, obviously; you just woke me up, Pans." Millicent said looking at a now confused Pansy.

"I swear you just called out my name."

"Whatever, I didn't. Now, you can sleep in here or go back to your bed, but I'm going back to bed." the said turning over and pulling the covers tighter over her shoulders. Pansy just sighed and went back to her own four-poster.

* * *

The great thing about Saturday was no class. Pansy generally didn't get up as early to go down to the Great Hall, although this morning she decided to arrive earlier than usual.

_What a god awful night. __I swear she said my name. Although I did sleep much better than I usually do, hmm wonder why? _she thought as she smiled, thinking about her dream.

_**Too bad, you don't actually remember this dream.**_

_Not explicitly, no. But, it had Hermione in it so I'm sure that it was terrific._

"Hey Pansy!" someone called to her.

"Draco, what are you doing up so early?" she asked as she stopped at the top of the dungeon stairs, turning around.

"Oh, I couldn't really sleep and I heard you leave so I decided to come with you." he said catching up with Pansy.

"I'm just getting breakfast." she said as they started walking again.

"I have to eat too, you know." he smirked. "Come on let's get some food, I'm starving!"

Pansy just shook her head at her surprising chipper best friend, as he once again was talking animatedly about the famous Harry Potter. _'I don't think this day could get any __worse.'_ she thought as they continued toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione was already on her way to the Great Hall after the first night of complete sleep she had since the end of the summer. She smiled as she thought of her dream, even though she was extremely confused at the subject of her dream: Pansy. It was odd to say the least, sure she was attractive with her black hair and her athletic body but considering she was dating the Golden girl of Ravenclaw it was a surprise her dream was filled with the rebellious Slytherin.

"Hey Mione! Wait up." someone shouted to her.

When she turned she saw it was Cho.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up this early." Cho said hugging her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked pulling away.

"Oh, just a little exercise on the broom and some light jogging. I'm all sweaty though so I should probably go back to the dorms and shower, hmm?" she said starting to turn back around.

"Hey, wait. I like it when you are all sweaty." Hermione said pulling Cho back by her shirt. "I really like it when you are all sweaty." she said pulling Cho to her, starting to kiss her.

"Wait." the seeker said pulling back. "What if someone sees?" she asked.

"I'm usually one of the very few that are up at this time on Saturday and why does it matter, I don't care?" Hermione said pulling her back to her into a fervent kiss.

* * *

"So… Pans how are you holding up? With the Granger situation?" Draco asked as they reached the main corridor.

"What situation Draco? There is no situation if we aren't together or even considering it. Just drop it, okay?! She's with Chang. I don't exist." she snapped as they drew closer to the Great Hall. _Why did he have to bring that up? I was doing fine._

"Pansy, please you don't know that-" he stopped talking and moving when he turned the corner and saw the one thing that would tear apart his friend and he hated that he was wrong about Chang and Granger.

"Draco? What's wrong…" Pansy trailed off when she realized what Draco had witnessed. "Oh my god. See I told you…" she trailed off suddenly not feeling too well. _Do people usually have this reaction?_ she thought to herself not knowing why she got this overwhelming feeling at the sight of Hermione Granger and Cho Chang making out in the middle of the corridor, it wasn't exactly something she wanted to see this early in the morning or ever.

_**I'm not sure, but this is really weird, would you calm down please!**_

_Shut up! Now is not a great time. I feel like getting sick._

Draco cleared his throat. Receiving a death glare from Chang for his interruption.

"Is there something you wanted Malfoy?" Cho spat, stepping in front of Hermione.

"No, nothing at all Chang. Just maybe some restraint when in the middle of the corridor is all." Draco drawled.

"Draco, come on, please. We're cool remember?" Hermione said stepping to stand beside Cho and grabbing her hand. "Cho, stop it." she scolded. "Pansy? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Hermione asked stepping toward the dark-haired girl. "Cho, stop it. I'm fine." she was irritated that Cho kept trying to hold her back. "Pansy, look at me." she coaxed softly.

"I- I can't, don't come any closer, please?" Pansy begged, still confused with everything that was happening around her and the internal battle that was raging inside; but Hermione kept stepping closer to her. The closer Hermione got the sicker she felt.

"What's wrong?" the brown-haired girl asked putting her hand on Pansy's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Parkinson? Jealous?" Cho smirked at the Slytherin who had turned pale and was breathing heavy and had a hand grabbing at her chest.

"Step off, Chang. Right now." Draco said reaching for his wand. As he did this Cho reached for her's as well.

"Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hermione seethed as she put her hand against Cho's chest and pushed her back. "Pansy?" she coaxed.

"It's true, you-you're with Chang." Pansy choked out softly. "I'm sorry, I just can't be near you right now. I don't- sorry." she said as she turned and sprinted down the corridor.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking worried.

Draco just shook his head and headed into the Great Hall, even though he hated to do it Pansy needed to be alone right now.

"Babe, 'Mione, are you okay?" Cho asked putting her arm around Hermione. Hermione just jerked away from the action.

"Why? Why did you have to act like that towards them?" she asked looking at the Ravenclaw.

"They are Slytherin. Since when do you talk to Slytherins, hmm?" Cho asked getting defensive.

"Since they were nice to me. I really don't see the problem with it, if you do that's fine. However, right now I need to find out what is going on. So I'll see you later." she said turning to enter the Great Hall. As she walked in she realized she and Draco were the only people in there. "Draco, what is going on? What was wrong with Pansy?" she asked sitting next to the blond.

"She is just going through some stuff right now. It's not my business to tell you, Hermione. Sorry." he replied as he continued to eat.

"Well she said she couldn't be near me right now… so I'm assuming it has to do with me, right?" Draco just responded with a little nod. "Okay, I'll see you later then." _What's the matter with you, Pansy? _she got up and rushed out of the Great Hall running into Harry. "Oh sorry Harry, I got to run… but Draco is in there. Bye." she shouted as she jogged the way Pansy went. _Why do I care so much? I mean I'm not callous but this seems a bit excessive, doesn't?_

_Not necessarily, _echoed through her mind cryptically. As she ran off Harry was stuck at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Shit, okay just stay calm." he said as he walked into the Great Hall. When he walked in he looked over at the Slytherin table and sure enough there was the blond-headed boy that made him nervous and angry all at the same time. He took a deep breath and headed over to the table and sat next to Draco, who hadn't even realized he had walked in. "Hi," he said quietly, making Draco jump. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." he blushed.

"Oh hi." Draco said suddenly very nervous. "I, uh, didn't see you come in. You startled me," he didn't know what else to say.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just, uh, wanted to talk to someone, I guess. So, uh, it's a nice day for Quidditch, huh?" Harry rambled. _Stupid! _"I'm sorry I'll just go to my table, I guess." he started to stand up but Draco's voice stopped him.

"No! Wait, I was enjoying your company. It is a nice day for Quidditch." Draco smiled. And their eyes locked, they sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other. Until Ginny's voice broke their trance.

"Uh, I get this is a really intense moment and everything but people are starting to come to breakfast so, uh, maybe, Harry, you should come with me?" the red head said looking between the two boys, happy that she got to them before most of the school arrived.

"I'll see you later... at the pitch." Harry smiled at Draco. He stood up and returned to the Gryffindor table just as a mass of students entered the Hall. When he looked back Slytherins were crowding around Malfoy who had taken on his usual scowl and smirk, but when he caught Harry's eye his expression soften and he winked quickly. Harry was so distracted that he didn't hear Ginny trying to talk to him.

"Harry. Oi Harry, wake up! Come back from Malfoyland. That's who you like isn't?" Ginny chuckled when Harry blushed. "Hey, it's cool with me as long as it makes you happy." she commented patting his back.

"Thanks Gin." he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. His smile just grew bigger as he realized Ginny was accepting the most unusual person that he could be attracted to and it meant the world to him.

* * *

After the run in with Hermione and Chang in the corridor Pansy had ran outside to the edge of the Black Lake. She sat against her favorite tree, throwing stones into the deep, colossal obsidian water. _Guess I was wrong, my day got extremely worse within a matter of minutes, not even minutes, a matter of seconds. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to fall in love with her of all people? Why? _

_**Because it was suppose to be that way.**_

_Oh, you are so great at giving advice._

_**What, any other time you don't want me to help, now you want me too?**_

_You are the love expert, correct? Why do I feel this way?_

_**Why are you worrying about it? Just feel, does there have to be a reason right now? You haven't even admitted it to yourself, how are you going to, to Hermione?**_

_Did I say anything-_

_**You want to, you are worried you lost your chance. I don't think you have, just feel right now. Worry about the why later and try and win her heart. You can and most likely will. Gods! Do you not pay attention to your dreams?**_

_Of course, I do!_

_**Then you are just dense.**_

_Thank you so much. _Pansy was so deep in thought she hadn't realized that the topic of her thoughts was sitting next to her until the Gryffindor laid her hand on Pansy's leg. Pansy jumped.

"Fuck! Granger, what the hell?" she said to the other girl.

"Oh, are we back to calling each other childish names, Parkinson?" Hermione asked. "Why did you run from me? What is so wrong that even Draco won't tell me what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Why her?" Pansy asked softly. "Of all the girls at Hogwarts why Chang?"

"Because I like her, she's nice to me, and treats me proper." Hermione explained.

"Where does she treat you proper, the sheets?" Pansy hissed.

_**A little harsh don't you think?**_

"Excuse me?! Not that it is any of your business, Pansy, but I'm still a virgin. Can you say the same thing?" she snapped.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm not in the greatest mood right now, Mi." Pansy sighed.

_Did I just screw this up?_

_**No, no yet. **_

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"Mi… Why?" Pansy asked unsure if she was in trouble or not.

"I liked it." she smiled at the Slytherin. "What's so wrong with Cho anyway Pansy. I mean you really freaked out."

"I, um, haven't been feeling well and she gives me bad vibes so the whole thing together just freaked me out I guess and I was worried about someone seeing you two and… I don't know being stupid and trying to start something." Pansy did what Slytherins were known for she had lied, and to Hermione of all people. What separated her was her regret.

_**Good way to start the courting, lie to the girl. You should really lose your pride it's going to kill you one day.**_

Hermione looked out at the lake, "Why does she give you a bad vibe?" she looked back at Pansy trying to find her eyes.

"I don't know. It seems as if she isn't what she seems to be." Pansy continued to gaze at the lake. "It's not any of my business though, so I hope you're happy with her." she stood up and started walking toward the castle.

"Pansy, wait!" Hermione called catching up to her.

The Slytherin just stopped but didn't turn toward the brown- haired girl.

"Are you sure that's all?" she reached for Pansy's shoulder and turned her around to face her, she searched her face for any signs of deceit.

"No. It's not all, but that doesn't matter. Just forget about it. It could ruin everything, and that can't happen." Hermione watched as Pansy walked away from her, emptiness enveloping her.


	5. Confessions and Discovery

"_Fasta!" a voice yelled over the noisy people that crowed the tavern. The three woman at the table turned their heads towards the voice and saw a blonde making her way through the crowd. Fasta smiled as she saw the woman, she stood up and greeted her._

"_Wallis, where have you been?" she said hugging the blonde._

"_Mmm, you know around. I went to get some stuff for the house and saw your mother." she said smiling into the warrior's chest._

"_Why did you go see my mother?" Fasta asked pulling back, looking at the blonde with suspicion._

"_She wanted to give me some of her herbs that she wasn't using, but knew I needed because you get hurt all the time." the blonde chuckled as the warrior rolled her eyes. They both sat down at the table as Drótt greeted Wallis._

"_Wallis, it is so nice to see that your beautiful face could join us this evening, in a place of such prodigality." Drótt grinned as the blonde rolled her eyes. "Your warrior was hurt this afternoon during our spar. Oh, I'm sorry this is Aesa."_

"_Yes, I know Aesa. How have you been?"_

"_Very well, and you Wallis?" Aesa said smiling as Wallis smacked Drótt in the back of the head._

"_Hmm, very well. I can't really complain, now can I?" she said looking at Fasta, who leaned towards her giving her a quick kiss. "How's your balance going?"_

"_Really good actually, it is getting much more powerful as well." Aesa said falling into easy conversation with the blonde. _

"_She's a mage too?" Drótt whispered to Fasta, after awhile of hearing the two woman talk to each other._

"_Yes, she's actually good. Slightly more advanced and powerful than Wallis, if you can believe that." Fasta answered quickly. "You know what else…" she let the question linger._

"_What?" Drótt asked leaning closer to her friend._

"_You like her, and she likes you." Fasta chuckled when her friend looked at her and glared. "You know it's true, my friend."_

"_Hmm, maybe." Drótt said looking at the small brunette._

"_Drótt, my friend, Aesa is ready to go home would you please be a gentleman and walk her home?" Wallis asked._

"_Of course, let's go." Drótt said standing up and holding out her hand._

"_You really don't have to." Aesa said taking the hand that was offered._

"_I want to." the warrior smiled and Aesa quickly consented; they walked out of the tavern leaving their friends behind. They walked in silence to Aesa's house. When they reached it, the warrior bid her goodnight._

"_Seth, isn't in there is he?" Drótt asked worriedly._

"_No, trust me, after what you did to him he won't be coming back ." the brunette laughed._

"_Yes, well, I guess this is goodnight then?" Drótt said. They looked at each other for awhile, when the warrior leaned in to kiss the brunette on her cheek. The mage raised her hand and put it on the sculpted cheek of the warrior moving her away from her cheek._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Aesa interrupted her._

"_No, it's fine. Just kiss me here," she whispered as she brought their lips together. Drótt was surprised at first but then started to return the soft kiss, she placed her hands on Aesa's waist and pulled her towards her. They kissed for awhile, before the brunette pulled away and looked at the warrior whose eyes were still closed. When they opened they were a dark green. She smiled and got one in return._

"_I should go." Aesa sighed._

"_Mmm, but I don't want you to." she said gripping the smaller woman's waist tighter._

"_I don't want you to go either, but I think I should otherwise, I won't be able to control myself." she said as she ran her hand across the dark-haired woman's stomach._

"_Hmm, okay, I see what you mean," she said leaning her forehead against the brunette's. She quickly kissed her one more time, before leaving her with a kiss on the hand and saying goodnight, "Sleep well, Aesa." she said as she walked backwards, still facing the brunette._

"_You too, Drótt." she smiled, turned and entered her house with a smile on her face as she got ready for bed, then finally fell asleep._

* * *

"So, how have Hermione and Cho been holding up?" Luna asked snuggling closer to Ginny on her bed in the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"What are you talking about Lune?" Ginny turned more to face the Ravenclaw.

"Hermione and Cho are dating aren't they? At least that's what Cho was telling me. Apparently, they hung out over the summer and became really close…" Luna responded.

"What?! She didn't tell me any of this, you are probably the only person who knows about this! This is ridiculous, I'm her best friend!" the furious Weasley stood up and started pacing. She grabbed her shorts and slide them on quickly, apparently forgetting a shirt. "I'm going to talk to her, right now!" Ginny stormed over to Luna's door, threw it open and jogged down the stairs, out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Fuck…! Ginny, wait!" Luna called as she rushed down the stairs after the redhead, who was in, what she called, a Weasley rampage.

Ginny stormed down the corridors toward The Great Hall one place she knew she would find her best friend this early in the morning as she was turning down a traversing hallway she ran into to something tall and firm.

"Ow, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." she commented standing up from the floor. She looked up and into the eyes of the one and only Pansy Parkinson.

"Whoa Ginny! That's okay, I probably should have been watching where I was going as well." she said smiling slightly at the redhead. "Um, you do realize you're just in a sports bra and shorts, right? I mean not that that's a bad thing but… anyway I'll shut my mouth now."

Ginny just chuckled looking down at herself, in her mad dash she forgot to grab her shirt.

"Gin! Would you hold on." Luna's shout came down the hallway. "Oh hey, Pansy how have you been? Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor and Slytherin scrimmage, everyone else is?" the blonde said stepping forward and giving the dark haired girl a hug.

"Nah it's preseason still so whatever, everyone but you two and me, huh? I've been okay, I could be better though. How have you been since I last saw you this summer? You look good, too. Australia treated you very well." she pulled back and smiled at the Ravenclaw.

"Thank you. I've been great. Australia was quite exciting, thanks for the great time too. I enjoyed staying at your house." Luna grinned. While Ginny fumed.

"Excuse me! Care to explain?" She said glaring at Pansy her arms crossing over her chest.

"Ginny, calm down, please. Pansy and I became really close in our fourth year, her fifth, during some tough times for both of us. She didn't want to stay with her parents this summer because some of that stuff became too much for her to deal with, so she asked me if I wanted to go to Australia with her. She has a house there that her parents don't know about and we hung out and I was there for emotional support. We're best friends, Gin," Luna tried to explain, she continued when Ginny still looked wary about Pansy. "Look Gin, just because you're all heated up about Hermione not telling she was with Cho, does not mean you have to assume that I would cheat on you!" she snapped.

"Hermione's that way if you're looking for her Ginny-" she was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"I'm right here, who's looking for me?" Hermione asked stepping up next to Pansy.

"Gin, you might want a shirt, hmm?" Hermione quickly turned the sweatshirt she had taken off into a shirt for the redhead. Ginny nodded her head in thanks.

"As nice as this has been I have to go do… some reading. I'll see you later Luna." Pansy said hugging her, pulling back and kissing her on the cheek. "You want to meet later, like around dinner?" Luna nodded. "Alright nine o'clock in the astronomy tower, bye. See you later."

"Ginny. Calm down, please. Don't even start with me, okay?" Luna said.

"You were looking for me, Gin?" Hermione asked attempting to relax the situation, although she would make sure she found out what this was all about later.

"You! You didn't tell me you were dating Cho Chang! Why not?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Because I didn't think that anyone knew so I hadn't told you, yet. How'd you find out, anyway?" she wondered irritated.

"Luna told me, and your girlfriend told her. I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want people to know this soon. I didn't think it was going to be a problem, I was going to tell you first, I swear." Hermione just sighed. "I don't understand why I would have to immediately tell you about it, it only got serious like a month ago and I haven't really seen you with enough time to actually talk to you about it." she tried to explain.

"Okay I guess that makes sense we haven't seen much of each other. I'm sorry I yelled at you." she apologized, feeling terrible that she had gotten so angry at Hermione for no reason.

"What did Pansy say?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh we were just talking about this summer. She took me to Australia, and we spent the break together, it was really nice." Luna explained. "Ginny got the wrong idea is all." Luna said semi- glaring at her girlfriend.

"What was I supposed to think, Lune? It's Pansy Parkinson we're talking about here!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe ask me? Instead of accusing me of sleeping with her."

"I didn't sugg-" Luna cut her off.

"You were thinking it though. Ginny she isn't bad at all, trust me."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Ginny pouted.

"Wow, that was interesting. She's right Ginny, Pansy isn't terrible." Hermione commented.

"Forgive me Luna?" she asked.

Luna glared at her suspiciously making sure that the youngest Weasley was truly sorry.

"Okay, but never assume things just because your jealous, got it?" Luna kissed Ginny softly, when Gin tried to continue it she pulled back.

"Stop. Just for acting like you did, you get a punishment…" Luna trailed off.

"Nice job, Ginny." Hermione chuckled.

"Great, what is it? I have to say sorry, or help her with something…?" Ginny asked not expecting anything serious.

"No, something a little bit harsher, something I know you will miss very dearly. No more spending the night with me for three weeks. So, that means nothing that happens when you spend the night." Luna smirked and Hermione started laughing.

Hermione looked at Ginny, she didn't know whether she was going to cry or get furious.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked breathlessly. "Your punishing me with no sex for three weeks. You have to be joking. Oh my god." Ginny looked like she was going to die from disbelief.

"I think it's only fitting considering you accused me of cheating on you this summer. What do you think Hermione?" She asked looking at the book worm.

"Oh absolutely! It's a very fitting punishment, I think." she said in a serious tone.

"Oh, you think it's funny? Just wait until I strangle you in your sleep tonight." Ginny growled.

"Ginerva Weasley! Do you want to make it six weeks?" Luna asked crossing her arms.

"NO! Please no. I'm sorry Hermione, I was kidding." she apologized.

"Alright, well as fun and entertaining as this has been, I gotta go. I'll see you to later. Good luck Ginny. Knowing you, your going to need it, badly." she chuckled as she turned in the opposite direction. _She ran away from me again_. Hermione knew where her next destination was because she had seen Pansy walking in that direction. The dungeons.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Pansy said as she walked through the dungeons. "It would be so much easier if I didn't talk to her or… just wasn't here." she whispered softly. "Why of all the people did it have to be her?"

"Be who?" she had not heard Hermione's footsteps and she groaned.

"Why are you here Hermione?" Pansy sighed and slid down a near by wall.

"You've been upset and I want to know why." she responded sitting next to Pansy. "So who were you talking about? Who would it be easier to not to talk to?"

Pansy took a breath and responded, "You." she closed her eyes at her answer.

The surprise on Hermione's face showed. She didn't understand why Pansy couldn't talk to her. It seemed as though they had become at least good friends in such a short time, but apparently she was wrong.

"I see, I guess I should go then…" Hermione trailed off while starting to stand up, tears had started in her eyes. Pansy saw this, and to think that she was the cause of it killed her; so she grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her. The Gryffindor pulled away and started walking down the hallway.

"No, Hermione, please wait." Pansy said scrambling to stand up.

"No, its okay I get it." she continued walking.

Pansy was now running to catch up to her. She reached her before Hermione reached the stairs. She grabbed her arm and tugged her into the shadows, then pressed her against the wall.

"Pansy, let me go! Get off! You don't want to talk to me, or can't or whatever. I don't want to be around you!" Hermione said struggling to push Pansy's strong athletic body off her own.

"I can't. I can't let you go, Mi. It would be so much easier if I didn't talk to you. So much easier. But I can't, because… I…" she trailed off and looked into the brown eyes that had entranced her and tried to express everything through her eyes.

"What? You what, Pansy?" Hermione said pushing Pansy away from her. "Come on, I don't have all day, Parkinson." snapped the Gryffindor.

Pansy sighed when Hermione said her last name, she knew then that she had deeply hurt the brunette for her to go back to calling her Parkinson.

"Fine, forget it-" Pansy cut her off, as she started to walk away again.

"I love you!"

Hermione stopped and slowly turned towards Pansy.

"What? What did you just say?" The brunette just stared at the Slytherin.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. It hurts to be near you and see you, but it's the best feeling I've ever had in my entire life. It's so hard to see you with Chang, because it breaks my heart." Pansy looked Hermione in the eyes as she declared her love for the Gryffindor.

Hermione started to cry. She had no idea that Pansy had felt like that and the Slytherin's words touched her.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Pansy stepped forward and wiped Hermione's tears away with her thumb. Pansy looked into the watery brown eyes and got lost as always. She leaned forward toward Hermione's lips.

"Could I-" Pansy stopped her question as Hermione nodded her head.

Pansy met Hermione's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Pansy sighed as she brought her hand up to caress Hermione's cheek. Hermione started to melt from the amount of love that she could feel radiating off of Pansy. The Gryffindor groaned into her mouth. Gently, she pushed on Pansy's shoulders and chuckled softly when it took a minute for Pansy's eyes to open and look at her. Pansy's eyes had turned from the light green they usually were, to the darkest green Hermione had ever seen.

"Pans I, I mean, I'm with…" she trailed off. She didn't want to break the black-haired girl's heart.

"I know you're with Cho, but I just had to tell you…" Pansy said walking toward the Slytherin common room. _Well at least I can cry my eyes out while everyone is at the scrimmage today_ Pansy thought as she despondently walked towards the door to the common room.

"Wait," it was almost a whisper but Pansy heard and turned around as she reached the door to the Slytherin common room. Hermione was walking towards her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know. I do know that for some reason I can't walk away from this, from you." Hermione tried to explained.

Pansy looked at Hermione for a few moments then reached out her hand and spoke.

"Come with me." Pansy said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and waved her hand opening the door.

"You know wandless magic?" Hermione asked surprised as they entered the green and silver room.

"Uh, yeah. It's not as difficult as everyone thinks." Pansy breathed.

"Wait, what about other people, I know you said only a few-" Pansy pressed her finger to the Gryffindor's mouth silencing her ramble.

"Shh, it's okay. All of them are at the scrimmage today between our houses. I was too upset to go." Pansy said walking up the stairs to her dorm.

"Because you saw me with Cho, is that why?" Hermione asked tugging on Pansy to stop her.

"Yes, because I saw you with Cho. Now, come on." Pansy walked down to the end of the hallway when they reached the top of the stairs, she stopped and pushed open a door, she motioned Hermione to go ahead of her.

"This is your room?" Hermione looked around at the large room which was more like a suite. She noticed that Pansy's black décor matched the thick, green curtains that surrounded the Slytherin four poster beds perfectly. Pansy's bed was tucked into the far corner of the room while another bed, which she assumed to be Millicent's, was in a small room against the back wall.

"Yes, I share it with Mil, but she spends a lot of time in Huffelpuff nowadays. So, it's just me in here." she said flopping down on her bed, putting her hands behind her head.

"This is nice, I let Gin share with me. The Head Girl dorm is just a little too big and too lonely for me, but she's usually with Luna so… I guess that leaves me by myself anyway." The brunette sat down on the bed facing Pansy. They sat in silence for awhile until Hermione broke the silence.

"You know… Cho, well, Cho is my first girlfriend and first person I've dated seriously, and she's sweet and everything but she's just kind of… boring. She constantly talks about Quidditch and I don't even like Quidditch all that much. She's worse than the boys, to be honest."

"Why are you telling me this?" Pansy asked closing her eyes.

"Because…," Hermione moved closer to Pansy. "You're different. You're mysterious yet you let your feelings show and you don't talk about Quidditch all time. Cho is attractive but you are… I don't know, you are soft but hard, and confident but shy. You are dark and light at the same time. And it mystifies me, and I feel like I'm drawn to you. You are so much more to me than she is. I don't know why or how but, I think I'm falling for you, Parkinson." How she had fallen in love with a snake, she had no idea. Pansy still hadn't opened her eyes and Hermione was getting worried. She moved even closer to Pansy and straddled her hips.

"Pansy, look at me." Hermione whispered and slowly Pansy's green eyes opened and looked up into the brown of Hermione's. Hermione shifted and leaned forward placing her hands on either side of Pansy's head, her movement made Pansy groan. Without a thought Hermione leaned forward and kissed the Slytherin softly. Their soft kisses soon became passionate. Pansy licked Hermione's bottom lip and moved her hands to the brunette's waist. Hermione opened her mouth and Pansy slid her tongue slowly against the brunette's.

Pansy rolled them over and Hermione spread her legs, allowing Pansy to settle between them comfortably. Pansy pulled away from Hermione's lips, the Gryffindor whimpered. Pansy stared into chocolate pools as Hermione stared into emerald. Pansy leaned forward and kissed Hermione's cheek, the Gryffindor's eyes fluttered shut at Pansy's gentle touch.

"You have beautiful eyes." Pansy commented when Hermione opened them again. "You're beautiful."

"Kiss me again." Hermione urged.

Pansy gladly complied and started kissing the girl beneath her. This went on for awhile, when Hermione started to push on Pansy's shoulders encouraging her to move down. She grabbed one of Pansy's hands and moved it down to the top of her jeans. Pansy grabbed her hand and pushed up, moving off of her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked turning towards the Slytherin. "Don't you-"

"Of course I want you. I don't want to do anything you'll regret later and you're still dating Chang remember?" Pansy said arching an eyebrow.

"You're right, I have to break it off with her first." Hermione sighed and started to get off the bed. Pansy grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay here until everyone gets back from the match. Please?" Pansy asked.

"Okay." Hermione said lying down next to Pansy.

They both laid there, on their backs not moving for about ten minutes. Hermione shifted closer to Pansy, she grabbed her hand and turned on her side facing the door with Pansy's arm around her waist.

"I-is this okay? I want you to hold me." Hermione questioned softly.

"This is perfect." Pansy whispered against Hermione's neck. She softly kissed the back of the brunette's neck. Hermione pulled the strong arm tighter around her waist and intertwined their fingers. Pansy sighed and soon they were both asleep.


	6. Quidditch and Scolding Girlfriends

"So what do you think about Chang?" Ginny asked as she and Luna walked down to the Quidditch field.

"She seems nice. She and Hermione make a good couple, I suppose. She says that she really likes Hermione. Why?" she asked as they climbed into the stands to watch the rest of the match with the rest of Hogwarts.

"Oh, just because… Hermione usually tells me stuff like this. Even if she did want to keep who she was dating a secret, she would have at least told me she was dating someone. Hey, watch where you're going!" Ginny sighed as someone, who was a little too excited, fell into her. "I don't know, maybe she's just not as happy as Chang would lead you to believe. I mean no offense, she's your friend, but she's as bad as Ron and the rest of the team. We both know that Hermione doesn't like Quidditch all that much. She basically acts like everything Hermione is not too fond of. Anyway, Chang gives me bad fucking vibes! Hey!" Ginny shrieked as Luna smacked her in the head, she sat down with Luna wearily. They watched as Gryffindor scored another goal to tie with Slytherin it was 80 -80. The snitch had not been spotted.

"Watch your language Ginerva!" Luna scolded. The redhead just turned to watch the game grumbling about women and punishment.

About a half an hour passed when Luna spoke again, after thinking about Ginny's explanation. "I get what you're saying, sweetie. Maybe being with Cho has changed her mind about Quidditch though. It's actually an entertaining sport. Woohoo, go Gryffindor!" Luna shouted as they scored another goal to take the lead from the Slytherins. Although most people wanted Gryffindor to win over Slytherin some Ravenclaws, regardless, shot Luna glares. "And maybe it has even changed the type of person she is attracted to."

"I guess. Although, you know who would make a better couple than her and Chang…?" Ginny let the question hang.

"Who, darling?" Luna asked. Even though Ginny sometimes had weird ideas, Luna wanted to know regardless.

"Hermione and Parkinson." Ginny said distractedly as she saw Harry dive, but it was a feint trying to get Draco to give in. Not only did Luna freeze, but others around them who had been listening to their conversation also stopped their own.

"What did you just say?" Lavender Brown asked from behind the redhead.

"Um, that Hermione and Parkinson would make a great couple." Ginny said not realizing she had spoken so loud.

"Honey, are you feeling okay? You were just mad at Pansy for taking me to Australia." Luna said turning Ginny towards her.

"Well, yeah, because it was you, not Hermione. You are my girlfriend; Hermione isn't. They just seem, to me, that they would make a good pair. You know, Pansy is all dark and moody and Hermione's the exact opposite. Pansy also has the qualities that Hermione likes. " She shrugged.

"Oh really? Like…"

"She's intelligent, protective, brooding, mysterious, and attractive. I mean come on, we all know she's not as bad as she looks."

"All this coming from the girl who's brother received a broken hand from Pansy." Luna asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's exactly what I mean. She's strong, personality wise. She only got at Ron because he disrespected her. She values respect that's a good quality. She was nice to us though, never said a bad thing towards us. I mean you saw, she defended us." Ginny explained distractedly, trying to follow the game. "Now, Luna, babe, I love you but I'm trying to watch the game." she said patting her girlfriend on the leg.

"Did you really just say that to me?" Ginny just nodded her head. "You must be kidding Ginerva! You did not just try and ignore me for a Quidditch match." Ginny winced and looked at the Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry, babe. Didn't you just say that Quidditch was entertaining, though?" Ginny asked softly.

"Didn't you just say Cho was too preoccupied with Quidditch, so that made her incompatible with Hermione?"

"Yes, I did but Hermione didn't say Quidditch was entertaining." Ginny said getting sucked in by the game again.

"Ginny Weasley, do not push you luck with me!" Luna exclaimed causing many heads to turn towards them.

"Luna, please. People are starting-"

"I don't care. Apologize. Right now." the blonde said crossing her arms. Their classmates around them were surprised to see Luna Lovegood act like this. They thought that she was always calm and lost in her dreamy state. What they didn't know was that, when it came to Ginny, her demeanor completely changed.

Ginny just sighed because she realized she wasn't going to win this argument… again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you or brush you off." she said looking at her girlfriend, then leaning over to kiss the blonde on the cheek. She turned around with a glare when she heard chuckling behind her. She turned and saw Lavender Brown trying to cover that fact that she was laughing, behind her hand.

"Something funny, Brown?" she glared.

"No nothing at all." she said as she continued laughing. "I do agree with you though. Pansy and Hermione, they do seem to be a potentially striking couple now that I think about it." Lavender said now joining their conversation.

"What? You don't have something nasty to say Brown?" Ginny asked still glaring.

"Well, since my girlfriend goes to Hogwarts I would have to say no to that." she said smirking at the surprise on Ginny's face.

"You're gay?!" Ginny almost yelled in shock. People hearing the commotion turned to look at them. She mumbled a sorry to Lavender.

"Ah, no worries. It was bound to come out sooner or later." She said smiling.

"That's true." Ginny stopped when she heard cheers start, she turned around quickly to see both Draco and Harry diving for the snitch. _Finally!_ This match had gone on for over an hour, it should have been an easy win.

The Reavenclaw sitting next to her holding her hand just shook her head and rolled her eyes. _She claims Cho is bad. She's as bad as Harry, the players, and the other boys. What I am going to do with her._ A smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Give it up Malfoy, you're going down!" Harry yelled as he and Draco closely trailed the snitch.

"Oh bite me, Potter." Draco growled.

Harry looked over at Draco and smirked, "I just might." As he reached out his hand to grabbed the snitch so did Draco. Harry got his hand around it first when suddenly a bludger came whizzing by them. They both leaned back to avoid it and fell off their brooms. Harry held onto the snitch as they fell to the ground. Draco hit the ground first with Harry landing on top of him.

"Ow, get off me you idiot." Draco said as Harry tried to sit up.

"You know you like it Draco." he started to get off of Draco.

"You fucking Gryffindor!" Draco seethed.

"Oh shut up, meet me here later after dinner, you big baby." Harry got up and was lifted up by his teammates for catching the snitch. It took almost two hours but Gryffindor had prevailed.

* * *

Ginny was walking with Luna and Lavender back to the castle when Cho ran up to them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Hermione?" she asked breathing heavily.

"No I haven't, why?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't seen her since this morning and she seemed upset at me. I was just hoping I wasn't in trouble." Cho sighed. "Anyway, see ya later."

"Okay, bye." Ginny said as Cho jogged away and started walking with Katie Oller who held her arm as Cho lead her into the castle. "Did you-" Luna cut her girlfriend off.

"Don't Gin, I know you don't like Cho but please don't get involved." Luna said squeezing the redhead's hand.

"Babe!" Someone called from behind the three girls, they turned around to see Millicent Bulstrode running to catch up to them. She had definitely changed since she first arrived at Hogwarts. Along with Pansy she had become very athletic and had a toned, tanned body, but shorter black hair.

"Mil! Where have you been all day?" Lavender asked as she hugged the Slytherin and gave her a kiss. Ginny looked at the two and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mmm, I've just been around. Hey Ginny, Lune." She said stepping over to hug the Ravenclaw. "How've you been since Australia?" she looked at Ginny questioningly when the redhead started to grumble about the trip and some kind of punishment.

"Great! I actually saw Pansy this morning. We talked about it. It was a shame you had to leave so early though." Luna smiled. "Don't mind my muttering girlfriend over here, she's a little bitter about the trip. She accused me of cheating with Pansy over the summer," Ginny tried to interrupt but Luna just put up her hand to silence her. "Because of that she got punished with no seeing me at night for three weeks."

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Ginny." she said grinning, while Lavender was giggling next to her. "I wish I could have stayed longer too. But, I promised Lav I would spend the rest with her in France." Millicent said putting her arm around Lavender. As they started to walk back towards the castle, Millicent and Luna started talking about how the rest of their summers went.

* * *

"_Fasta! Fasta, where are you?" Drótt said as she walked into the house she shared with her friend. _

"_Well, I was getting ready to go to bed with Wallis, but no you had to run your big mouth." her friend said as she stepped out of one of the rooms._

"_Oh shut it, it's not like you were going to get lucky tonight anyway. You've been drinking and Wallis wouldn't dare. Get over it." the warrior chuckled as her friend frowned. "Anyway, I kissed her."_

"_Kissed who? You kiss a lot of women Drótt." she asked sitting down in a nearby chair._

"_Aesa, I kissed Aesa." she said as she started to pace._

"_Okay, you are losing me here, my friend. What's the big deal?" she asked looking at her friend with confusion and worry._

"_I felt something. Something you aren't suppose to feel when you have just met someone. It's very strange and…" she trailed off not sure what else to say. _

"_Wallis, could you come here?" Fasta called rolling her eyes._

"_What is it?" the blonde asked walking out of the same room Fasta had come from earlier._

"_Drótt and Aesa kissed," she began._

"_Oh really? That's great! Wait, why do you look so depressed?" the blonde asked the warrior who had sat in a chair close by with her head in her hands._

"_She apparently felt something you aren't suppose to feel when you first meet someone. I don't know." the dark-haired warrior just shrugged._

"_Drótt look at me," Wallis called to her friend. When the black head raised she spoke again. "This is not a bad thing, okay? You like her a lot. You can't tell this has never happened to you after all those women you've been with." she chuckled lightly._

"_There is a difference between lust, just sexual desire and what I'm feeling for Aesa. Which is odd, we met, what, three hours ago?"_

"_So what your saying is you love her?" Fasta asked softly, not wanting to get her friend agitated again. _

"_No, no, I just like her. Different than the other women." Wallis was going to respond when there was a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it._

"_Jac and Mary, how are you two this evening." the blonde greeted motioning them to come in. The redhead grumbled a little before sitting down in a chair._

"_Oh, don't mind Jac, she's not in a good mood tonight." the blonde responded for her mate. The redhead grumbled more. _

"_Well, I think Drótt, is having a rough time right now as well, Mary." Wallis tried to explain to the blonde who was a little shorter than her._

"_What happened to her?" Mary questioned._

"_Hmm, she's in love." Wallis sighed. She walked over to Fasta and sat on her lap._

_The redhead who had been looking down at the floor since she came in, quickly looked up after Wallis' statement._

"_What did you say?" she asked._

"_Nice of you to talk, Jac." Wallis said rolling her eyes, "I said Drótt is in love." A grin broke out onto the Jac's face. Her soft chuckles turned into loud laughing._

"_I am not, Wallis!" Drótt snapped. She glared at the blonde sitting on her friend's lap and turned to glare at the redhead who was bent over in her chair holding her stomach. "Shut up, Jaclyn!" she seethed._

"_Sweetie, please stop." Mary asked._

"_But-but, her-her, oh my gods, too funny. Drótt in love, that's too funny." she said as she continued laughing. She leaned her head against the back of the chair, looking at the ceiling, because looking at Drótt only made her laugh even more. She knew Drótt was glaring at her, but didn't pay any attention to her. She blinked and suddenly saw the intricate design of snakes knotting that were unique to Drótt's daggers. She tilted her head back further and saw that the blade was embedded in the wall an inch or two above her head. Her eyes widen as she looked back at the warrior who had a dark look on her face. She reached up and removed the dagger from the wall, flipping it around and holding it out to her friend._

"_Laugh at me again, Jac. And it'll leave a mark." she growled as she grabbed her dagger and sheathed it behind her back. She turned and walked into a room towards the back of the house._

"_Oh god, this is going to be a long battle." Fasta sighed. _

"_One you won't know how to deal with." Wallis said looking down at her mate._

"_But-"_

"_No. If it doesn't involve a sword or any other weapon you two," she said nodding at Fasta then Jac. "won't know what the hell to do. You will just make it worse."_

"_Fine. You are right." Fasta conceded._

"_Of course I am." the blonde mage smirked._

* * *

"What are you guys doing before dinner?" Lavender asked.

"Not sure, I guess Gin and I were just gonna go to the courtyard or back to one of our dorms, why?" Luna asked as they entered the castle and stopped just inside.

"Well, Millicent shares a dorm with Pansy, it's more like a suite actually. We could all hang out in there for awhile maybe even have a girls' night." Lavender suggested.

Millicent and Ginny looked at each other and sighed. Lavender saw this, as did Luna and they both started to giggle.

"Oh come on, you two they aren't that bad. You know, you two and Pansy could talk Quidditch or whatever it is you guys like to talk about." Lavender rolled her eyes when they both seemed to relax at the Quidditch comment. "You are so predictable." she mumbled. Luna nodded her head. The Slytherin and Gryffindor just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can we even get into Slytherin?" Ginny asked as the group started walking again.

"I can get you in with no problem." Millicent said smiling. "I want to check on Pansy too, she's been upset lately. She was suppose to meet Lav tonight, but we could use some company."

"Who does she think you're dating?" Luna asked smirking.

"Someone in Huffelpuff. I keep telling her that's where I'm going at night." Millicent blushed.

"Where is Parvati most of the time, I mean does she know?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure, she comes and goes. Sometimes she stays with her sister if I ask her for a favor. I think she's seeing someone." Lavender said as they reached the steps to the Gryffindor tower.

"What are we doing over here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well, most people will be at dinner, but just in case there's a secret passage from Gryffindor to Slytherin. That's how they got to your dorm last night." the Slytherin explained.

They walked up to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and turned right taking a set of stairs down to the dungeons. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached a wall, the Slytherin casted a silent spell at the wall and walked through it quickly, down a hallway a to the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. Millicent moved the tapestry and took a quick look inside, seeing no one in the common room.

"Alright, come on. You know where it is honey." Millicent said as Lavender passed by her.

Lavender quickly climbed the staircase to the very top and turned down the hallway stopping at the end door.

"Hey Pansy," Lavender called softly in case she was asleep. She peaked her head in and smiled at what she saw. Laying on the bed was Pansy Parkinson with her head buried in Hermione Granger's neck and their hands were intertwined lying across Hermione's stomach.

"You know what Ginny, I think you might be right about that Hermione and Pansy idea." she whispered, she held her finger to her mouth when Ginny went to question her. She stepped into the room and pointed at Pansy's bed.

"Oh my god. They are so cute together!" Luna said excitedly as the Gryffindor and Slytherin slept peaceful.

"Someone want to tell Cho about this." Ginny chuckled.

"You're mean." Luna responded backhanding Ginny in the chest.

"Hey! Why is it so quiet in here?" Millicent asked walking in the room. She saw Lavender put a finger to her mouth and then point to Pansy's side of the room. She looked at Pansy and Hermione and just smirked. Seeing her friend so peaceful made her relax.

"Should we wake them up?" Lavender asked.

"Probably, but I don't want to." Luna responded with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." a gruff voice said from the bed. "I'm awake." Green eyes opened and looked at the four other people in the dorm room. She gently pulled away from Hermione and stood up from the bed, stretching. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione shifted and mumbled something then grabbed the pillow Pansy had been sleeping on, pressing it tight against her.

"You look good." Millicent said looking into her friend's eyes, which for the first time in ages looked bright and rested. To her surprise Millicent was greeted with a smile.

"Hey Ginny, are you still mad at me?" Pansy asked still smiling.

"No, not so much." The redhead replied.

"That's because she has three weeks of no sex, as punishment for her behavior." Luna said chuckling, everyone else joined in as well.

"Lavender, this is a surprise." Pansy commented.

"Pansy, I haven't been going to Huffelpuff at night-" Pansy cut her off.

"You've been going to Gryffindor to see Lavender, I know." Pansy smirked.

"How?"

"Well, when Hermione was here last night, talking about Lavender, you had a odd coughing fit, you never get sick. I also help Parvati with Advanced Potions and Runes. She talks a lot." Pansy explained.

"That's where she goes all the time." Lavender commented.

"Yep, she's very dedicated to her studies." Pansy chuckled.

"Hmm, more like dedicated to you, she likes you a lot." Lavender smirked.

"Yes, I know. She didn't get the idea that I didn't like her but she's warming up and relaxing now. I think she's moving passed it." Pansy said. "What are the results, Mil?"

"We lost. Harry and Draco were diving at the same time but Harry got there first."

"Drake's going to be insufferable. He's such a better Chaser than Seeker." Pansy sighed.

"Yeah, I know I can't wait until the real season starts next week, he can start playing Chaser finally." Millicent chuckled.

"Who is your new seeker? Please tell me it's not that third year Philips, he's atrocious." Ginny said.

"No, absolutely not." Millicent said glancing at Pansy.

"I'm the new Seeker, considering I'm much better than Draco." Pansy said standing up with a grimace, and walking towards their small kitchen.

"What? Why aren't you playing then?" Ginny asked confused as to why Slytherin wouldn't play their true seeker in preseason games.

"Uh, over the summer I was hurt pretty bad in Australia." Pansy trailed off, deciding, after all, to not get the potion for her pain, not really wanting to explain any further.

"What happen? You look fine." Lavender said, looking Pansy over, she looked unscathed and pretty close to perfect.

"Um, shark bite. We were surfing and-" Luna cut her off.

"We were surfing and she saw the shark near me so she pushed me ahead of her. She tried to swim as fast as she could to get away, but the shark was too fast, she even tried casting some spells but it got a pretty nice chunk out of her leg." Luna explained. "I still don't get why you didn't disaparate, Pans. It would have saved you all that trouble and pain."

"Just so it could get to you? I don't think so." Pansy argued.

"What's all the noise for?" asked a voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh, nothing we're just talking." Ginny said as Hermione got off the bed and walked over to the group.

"Pansy is the new seeker for Slytherin." Lavender said sitting down in a chair that was close by.

"Really, but why weren't you-?"

"Because I got hurt bad this summer and I can't play until next week to make sure it's fully healed." Pansy explained.

"You got hurt in Australia? How?" Hermione asked worried.

"Shark bite. And it still hurts sometimes." Pansy sighed.

"But, where? I can't see it and you don't limp or anything." Hermione was confused as to how she could have missed Pansy being in pain.

"That's because I use a pretty advanced glamour. It covers the limp and the scar… well it's not that bad." Pansy said hugging Hermione.

"Let me see it." When Pansy didn't say anything Hermione pulled back. "Pansy, right now, I want to see it." Hermione demanded.

"Okay." Pansy sighed she waved her hand over her leg, getting rid of the glamour that hid her limp. Then she wove it over her leg again and a scar running from the top of her knee and disappearing under her shorts appeared. The scar wound around her leg to the back of her thigh and ended just before the inside of her thigh.

"Oh my god! Not that bad?! Are you kidding me Pansy? Look at that! It looks horrible." Hermione said scolding the Slytherin.

"Yeah, well it's over now so it doesn't matter." Pansy sighed starting to put the glamour back on.

"Wait, don't do that yet and look at me." Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione don't you think-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"How did you not die from the loss of blood?" Hermione said sitting down in a chair and running her hands along the marred flesh.

"Quick clotting spell did the trick. Still hurt like hell because of the salt water. Then, I got some special wizarding medical attention from the very attractive staff at the Australian Wizarding Hospital," Pansy tried to joke but she saw Hermione didn't think it was something to joke about so she continued, "but I lived that's all that matters right?" Pansy said tipping Hermione chin towards her face, she leaned down a placed a soft kiss on the lion's lips. They slowly kissed.

Lavender looked at Millicent and smiled at her, the Slytherin returned it with a huge smile herself.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Luna said almost squealing.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and blushed. Pansy stroked her cheek, then she turned to walk towards her trunk, but Hermione stopped her with a tug on her arm.

"Wait." she said pulling her closer.

"What is it?" Pansy asked somewhat confused at the lion's actions. Her question was answered when the Gryffindor leaned forward and placed a kiss on the scar that marred Pansy's tanned skin

"Just making it feel better." Hermione smirked.

"And at that I think that maybe we should go to dinner?" Ginny suggested as she chuckled at Pansy's blush.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Millicent said walking towards the door.

"Sure, I guess I am a little hungry." Pansy put the glamour back over her scar and limp, she yawned as she held her hand out to Hermione. Hermione pulled Pansy towards her and kissed the dark-haired girl when they were inches apart.

"Okay you two, let's go." Millicent chuckled holding the door open.

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who has read and those who have reviewed! :) I'm not too confident about this chapter. I thought it would be a good idea to see what the others thought about the Hermione/Cho and Hermione/Pansy relationships and maybe develop a little bit of their realationships as well. I don't know if I succeeded. But, read it and tell what you think. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews! R&R.**


	7. Ravenclaw v Gryffindor

**Between being sick, graduation stuff, and stupid drama at the end of my senior year, I**** havent been able to update so I apologize. I'm running on a lot of cold meds right now so this is probably not the best chapter. Thanks for reading and to those who have reviewed!**

As they exited the Slytherin common room and walked past Gryffindor tower a blur crashed into Pansy and almost knocked her over but she steadied the person. They were very apologetic and kept saying sorry as they stood up.

"Hey, no problem. Potter is that you?" Pansy asked as she realized she had run into The Boy Who Lived. She also noticed that he was dressed nicely with a black button down shirt and a pair of faded jeans, he had also surprisingly done his hair.

"Harry, you did your hair?" Hermione asked, shocked that Harry had bothered with his appearance.

"Um, yes. You always hold Parkinson's hand?" he replied with a smirk. Hermione blushed and tried to pull her hand away but, Pansy let go and put her arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, it's just really cute." he grinned. "Now, I have to go. I'm running late." he said trying to go around the group.

"Oh my god! You have a date, don't you?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes I do." he blushed.

"With whom?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" he blushed again, turning more red than last time.

"You're going out with him, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry blushed.

"That's so great." Ginny said hugging him. "Where are you meeting?"

"On the pitch. We both love it there so it makes prefect sense." He just smiled.

"You're going to meet Drake aren't you?" Pansy said smirking.

"Yes, and I really need to go. So I'll see you all later. Bye." he said as he jogged down the staircase.

* * *

"Kate let's go. Come on, I want to eat." Cho whined playfully.

"Oh shut up you big baby. What are you so excited about anyway? You're never excited about dinner." she said as she reached out for Cho's hand.

"Because Hermione is mad at me for some reason and I need to make it okay with her, you know that." Cho said.

"Yeah I know. We still need her, you need to break her Cho and soon."

"I'm working on it babe. Okay? Do you think you can pull this off? I mean Hermione is powerful and we need her magic but…" Kate pushed Cho up against the wall shutting her up.

"I promised you power and that's what you're going to get. Trust me." Kate whispered in her ear. She nipped at the Seeker's ear, Cho turned towards Kate and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Mm, I think we can be late to dinner." Cho said turning and pushing Kate up against the wall. "You know, I really love this skirt on you, babe. I think it's even better off, though." Cho kissed her way down Kate's neck and continued to her knees, pushing her fellow housemate's skirt up. Cho looked up at Kate and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Kate panted.

"No underwear?" Cho said moving her tongue lightly across Kate's sex.

"I knew this would happen. Now continue what you were doing." Kate said pushing Cho's head more against her.

* * *

"I can't believe that Harry has a date with Draco." Hermione said as she held hands with Pansy not caring if anyone saw them or not.

"Yeah, I know-" Ginny stopped talking when she heard a loud moan. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh god… yeah… oh my god…" the group stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Obviously someone's very happy." Pansy smirked. Millicent laughed along with her.

"Yes, that may be but I'm Head Girl and I have to stop it. Come on you guys." Hermione and her friends turned the corner and she stopped dead in her tracks, the scene before her made her want to vomit. She stayed strong and cleared her throat. Kate eyes flashed open and looked at Hermione, she immediately pushed Cho away. Cho stood up and turned to look at Hermione, she slowly wiped her hand over her mouth.

"Um 'Mione, this is-" Cho tried to explain.

"Over. This is over." Hermione turned away from Cho, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Hermione, please." Cho begged she tried to take a step towards Hermione but Pansy, Millicent, and Ginny stepped up moving in front of Hermione.

"Stay away from Hermione." Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Yeah? What are you going to do send your brother after me?" Cho said stepping towards her.

"No. I don't need him, trust me. You have to deal with them too." Ginny said nodding her head towards Pansy then Millicent.

"Oh, so the big bad Slytherins are going to go against me?" Cho started to laugh.

Pansy waved her hand and Cho bent over in pain and fell to her knees. Millicent silently pulled Cho's arms behind her back.

"Pans-" Hermione tried to interject.

"Listen Chang, Oller, leave Hermione alone. Do you understand me?" Pansy growled walking closer to Cho who shrank back in fear.

"Yeah, I understand you. Just let me go, please. Parkinson?" Cho begged.

Pansy waved her hand and Cho hands were freed. Cho quickly stood up and started rubbing her wrists where the invisible bonds had held her hands together. Cho tried to reach for her wand but Millicent saw this and performed a silent _Expelliarmus_, her wand went flying.

"We can do this the hard way, Chang." Millicent growled.

"You're right we can." Kate hissed out. Her eyes glowed and a wall of energy hit Pansy and Millicent. They were thrown back into a nearby wall.

"Oh my god, Pansy! Are you okay?" Hermione said going to the Slytherin's side.

"I don't know. That was a hell of a lot of power." Pansy struggled to get up. "I don't think I can stand, Mi."

"Mil, are you okay?" Lavender kneeled by the dark-haired Slytherin.

"Shit, Pans. What the hell was that?!" Millicent said trying to stand up.

"I don't know." Pansy groaned.

"Now, Granger, you are going to come with us." Kate said, her eyes still glowing.

"No, she's not." Pansy exclaimed.

"Why?" Hermione asked standing up.

"You have power that I want." Kate growled.

Hermione drew her wand and hurtled a spell at the Ravenclaw. The spell threw her into a near by wall. She went to cast another spell when her wand flew from her hands. She felt a powerful surge of energy begin to manifest in her body. A wall of energy flew at her, it hit her but she only stumbled a little. The space around the Gryffindor began to spark with power, so much that it was visible.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Pansy had managed to regain her footing but was still leaning against a wall.

Hermione didn't respond. She and Kate were locked in a staring contest. Hermione was clinching her fists as the power surged through her body. Suddenly, Kate was thrown back into Chang. As she tried to stand she was locked within a circle of magic.

"Don't mess with me again. Or my friends. Or my girlfriend. Oh, I forgot you're not going to be around." Hermione growled.

"Ms. Granger, what seems to be the problem?" They all turned to see McGonagall casually leaning against the wall. "Dumbledore told me this would happen, that is why I am not ripping your head off." the teacher commented when she saw Hermione shocked but questioning look. "That was quite some power. Let's see what we can do about Oller here shall we?" McGonagall stepped towards the circle of magic, when Kate somehow broke the barrier and threw the older women across the corridor she slammed against a wall.

"Now Granger, you didn't think that would hold me did you?" she smirked and focused her energy on Hermione. "You have power I want. You are the most powerful witch in the world, not even Potter compares to you. I want that power. Give it to me or die, your choice." she offered.

"Hermione don't-" Pansy voice faded away.

"Shut up, you filthy pure blood always thinking you're so much better. When the two most powerful witches are muggles and the wizard is a half blood." she snarled at Pansy. She was distracted long enough that Hermione was able to hit her with a wall of energy.

"Leave her out of this!" Hermione hissed, her eyes had become extremely dark. When Kate stood Hermione was tossed through the adjacent window. Most students were in the courtyard and outside of the castle, they looked up when they heard the glass shatter. Hermione landed in the courtyard drawing many gasps from the surrounding students. She hit the ground hard with a moan, but barely felt the impact as the magic coursed through her body.

Kate walked out into the courtyard facing the Gryffindor. Pansy, Millicent, Ginny, Luna, and Lavender soon followed forming a slight circle around the pulsating girls. By now they're energy was so great it was flowing off them at rapid speed causing them to be engulfed by the magic. Hermione surrounded by blue and gold, Kate surrounded by red and black. Students started forming around them, coming from different parts of the castle to witness this fight. Some were shocked and excited all at the same time. Professors were arriving too.

"You can't win this. Granger, you don't know how much power you posses, it will overpower you and consume you. You can't control it." Kate smirked as they circled each other.

"Really? Just watch me." They stopped and faced each other, staring each other down.

"I'm going to rip you apart in front of your classmates and your friends. Your girlfriend too." Kate seethed as her hands started to spark.

"Really? Then stop talking and give it to me." Hermione sent a spell at the Ravenclaw, but it was tapped down easily.

Kate waved her hand as a huge gash appeared on Hermione's right arm. The magic engulfing her was so strong she barely cried out. The Gryffindor was knocked back by a wall of energy. She stood back up quickly and sent three different spells at the Ravenclaw, one gave her a matching gash, the other missed her and crashed into a pillar close by, causing the students near it too move quickly away, as it soon came crashing down; the last one hit her square in the chest knocking her back into and out of the circle of students that had started to form. Hermione ran towards her, she grabbed the Ravenclaw and threw her back across the circle.

When Kate had landed safely on her feet, the two girls ran at each other. Kate swung a fist at Hermione but the Gryffindor lifted her hand and caught it. Smirking she drew her hand back and brought it down hard on the Ravenclaw's face. They both sent another spell and were thrown back when the magic clashed; at this point, Hermione's eyes had turned black as she stood. She stood and threw as much power and spells as she could at Kate, overwhelming her, even as she threw Kate into another pillar she continued to hit her with magic. By the time Kate could barely stand, Hermione grasped her by the neck, choking her. As she choked her, Hermione could faintly hear someone calling her name. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder she dropped Kate and threw the offender into the middle of the circle.

Pansy had tried to keep Hermione from killing Kate, she was trying to calm her down.

_Fuck, that hurt!_

_**For future reference do not piss her off. As hot as she is angry-**_

_Not now!_

The magic had begun to take over her girlfriend and she couldn't distinguish friend from foe. The Gryffindor stepped in the circle to deal with the person who had touched her. She went over to Pansy who tried to send a binding spell at her, it was easily deflected. She grasped Pansy by the neck gently lifting her off the ground, she placed her free hand on Pansy's side, causing the Slytherin to scream in agony.

"Hermione, please stop. It's me, Pansy. Oh god, please Mi, it hurts." Pansy tried to get through to the Gryffindor. "Please! Oh shit," she groaned in pain. "Mi, please. I love you, please! Mi, I love you. Fight this."

Millicent tried to intervene but Hermione looked at her and she dropped to the ground in pain.

"Mi, please, I love you. You can fight this." Pansy managed to whisper through the pain. This final plea seemed to trigger something in the Gryffindor and she let go of Pansy and her hold on Millicent.

**You've done this, said that before.**

_Now is not a good time for déjà vu, okay, _Pansy groaned as she tried to stand up.

She turned just in time to see Kate coming towards her. Quickly, she sent a binding spell at the weakened witch, trapping her instantly. She had to struggle with the Ravenclaw for awhile before she overpowered her. She walked over to the Ravenclaw and touched Kate's arm, Kate glowed. She looked up at Hermione disbelievingly.

"How did you-" Kate was completely baffled at the fact that Hermione could have taken her powers so easily. "Give them back! Give my powers back now!" Kate yelled. Hermione just looked at her and smirked.

"Hermione no!" Pansy stepped forward in front of the witch. Hermione eyes, as they looked at Pansy, kept flickering from black to the light brown they usually were, except now they was a slight golden tinge to them.

"Help me. Please. Pansy…" Hermione begged she could feel the magic threatening to take over her again.

"How?"

"I don't know, just do something please? Remind me of who I am. Anything." The Gryffindor snuck to her knees, trying to overpower the power the threatened to turn her against the people she cared about. She was barely able to get through enough to ask for Pansy's help.

Pansy held Hermione's hand, which caused sparks. The students and professors took a couple of steps back. Pansy put her other hand on Hermione's cheek.

"I love you," Pansy leaned forward and kissed the lion, the air crackled with power as they kissed. Hermione's body stopped shaking and her power started to calm. After a few moments Pansy pulled back, there were murmurs going through the crowd. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," She said as she blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks again for reading. R&R.**

* * *


	8. Discovering Destiny, Meddling Beings

**I am finally done with High School. Only three days til graduation! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_

_The warrior turned over in bed, opening her eyes. Green eyes faded from cloudy to clear. She sat up and pulled the shirt over her head; standing up she walked over to a small table and grabbed a clean black shirt, throwing over head, strapping her scabbard on and attaching a dagger to each side of her hip. Figuring Fasta would be up by now she walked out of her room towards the main room. _

"_Hey, Fasta, want to go for a run?" she called._

"_Why are you so loud in the morning?" a voice called from the room she was heading towards. She turned the corner and saw Wallis straddling her friend's lap._

"_I'm a morning person. Fasta used to be, until you started keeping her up into all hours of the night, doing whatever it is you two do." Drótt said as she sat across from the couple._

"_What can I say? I'm that talented." Wallis replied. _

"_Right, anyway, are you coming or are you going to stay here and have a different kind of exercise this morning?" Fasta looked to Drótt and back to Wallis trying to decide. Drótt rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, stay here with her." she sighed as she walked towards the door. "Do not go into my room!" she shouted as she heard Wallis giggle. She closed the door behind her and started at a light jog down the path that lead into town. She passed through town and out to the forest on the other side, as soon as she broke the tree line, she accelerated rapidly, weaving in and out of the trees that scattered the land. She heard a quiet but very apparent snap. Not to be obvious, she slowly lowered her speed and circled around, pulling a dagger from her side. She saw a figure with a black cloak moving through the forest ahead of her. Quickly, she climbed a tree and moved quickly towards the figure using the branches that intertwined. She dropped in front of the person, quickly, startling them. The person raised their head and she met brown eyes._

"_Aesa," the name rolled of her tongue softly and gently. She sensed movement behind her, flipped her dagger and drove it into whatever had come up behind her. She turned around and met black eyes. _

"_Why are you out here? And why did you attack me?" Drótt growled at the man. He tried to struggle but couldn't get out from her grasp. "Now, now, calm down, I haven't killed you… yet. Now, tell me why you just attacked me?" she said grabbing the hand that had come close to her back, she looked down and saw a blade. Quickly, she snapped the hand that she held causing a loud crack and getting an agonizing scream to come from the offender. She simply smirked. _

"_Grái, he wants her. He wants her power." the man whimpered. She turned her head to look at the brunette only to feel a sharp pain in her side as a blade cut through. The man shoved her out of the way, she stumbled over an exposed root and fell with a groan. She looked up and saw the man advancing on Aesa. She attempted to stand._

_Suddenly, magic ripped through his body and he screamed. Drótt looked back at Aesa and saw her eyes had turned very dark. The brunette flung the body of the man away and rushed over to Drótt. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down next to the warrior._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. What did you do to him?" the warrior asked still shocked at the actions of the small brunette._

"_Um, you really don't want to know." Aesa sighed._

"_Your eyes," the warrior managed, blocking the pain._

"_What about them?" Aesa asked looking into the green eyes of the warrior._

"_They have gold in them. They are beautiful, like you." Drótt said quietly._

"_Thank you. They usually have the gold but it's more visible more visible after I use my power." she said as she poked the wound in the warrior's side. Drótt moaned at the sensation. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry." the brunette said looking up into green eyes._

"_Trust me, it's more than okay." a grin appeared on the warrior's face. Aesa smiled shyly and then looked up and saw a cut on Drótt's neck that looked deep. She leaned forward and tried to inspect it._

_**Sometimes I wish you weren't such an idiot**_

_What are you talking about?, Drótt questioned._

_**Um, let's see your breathing has gotten heavy and your heart rate just shot up. So, just kiss her already.**_

_But-_

_**Just do it, warrior.**_

_Drótt placed her calloused hand gently on the cheek of the mage and turned her head to look at her. She looked into the brown eyes in front of her, and leaned forward. Their lips came together in a soft kiss. After a moment, Drótt pulled back and looked into Aesa's eyes again. Seeing her desire reflected in the brown eyes, she surged forward and captured the soft lips in a passionate kiss that lasted until Aesa gently put her hand on the warrior's chest and gently pushed. Drótt's eyes were still closed and Aesa smiled, leaning their heads together_

"_Mmm, what was that?" Drótt sighed as she nuzzled Aesa's nose with her own. _

"_I don't know, but it was amazing." the brunette grinned._

"_Yes, it was. And to think I just wanted to get a nice run in before I trained this morning." Drótt said, placing a kiss on the woman's lips. When Aesa tried to pull back she followed her and kissed her again._

"_I could fall for you, warrior." the mage whispered._

"_I think I already have." the warrior whispered back, she received a wide grin from the brunette. She looked at the woman again and lightly kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful." the mage dropped her head and blushed. _

_Love brewed in that faintly lit forest as a small mage took care of an injured warrior. They had both found their destiny and their soul mate. These special moments would be many in the next months, but this dimly lit forest would only get darker with the evil that was upon them. _

* * *

"Ow, what the hell happened?" Hermione thought as her eyes blinked opened.

"You were in a battle, Lady Granger," a voice said.

"What? With Kate, right, but… where am I now?" she stood up from the bed she was lying on.

"In your dreams. I can talk to you this way, this is the only way. For now." the voice said again.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked looking around her. She was in the middle of what looked like a forest, surrounded by a circle of stones.

"I gave you your destiny, I gave you your powers, I am the Source of Magic, the good side at least," the woman smiled faintly. "I created it and bestowed your unique powers upon you. You are the most powerful witch in the world at this time. However, Kate Oller had somehow managed to receive the powers that are destined to belong to someone close to you." a woman explained as she stepped from the shadows.

"So you're telling me that I have more power than Harry? And that this was my destiny?" Hermione asked still not believing what she was being told.

"Yes and no, Harry is the only one would can destroy and bring down Lord Voldemort, you do not have the power to do that... But, Harry has nowhere near the power you do. You are the most powerful. You have to learn to control it, or it will over take you. As you saw earlier. You will need it to fight in this war. Voldemort is not the most powerful either, he and Harry are just destined to fight each other and have the power to defeat the other. You will meet your evil counterpart, you are the only one that can overcome them." Her green dress flowed behind her as she approached the Gryffindor, when she reached Hermione she placed her hand on her cheek. Hermione's eyes closed. "Do you remember, who you are now? You're the Golden One, you have the power of the Light behind you, you always will. This time you have to defeat the Dragon."

"Why didn't I last time?" Hermione asked after seeing her past self.

"Your soulmate was overcome by him and killed. It distracted you, and he defeated you because you gave him the power, you couldn't go on without her." the woman paused and continued when Hermione didn't say anything. "He has your old power, not all of it but some of it. You have to build your power back up so you can defeat him. Right now you hold within you the power of your soulmate in this life. You must pass it on to her."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"I believe her name is Pansy. Of the House of Parkinson. Now, you must return, they are waiting for you. Four others need to posses some of their own destined power. It will destroy you, if you do mot pass it on. Right now, you are holding to much within you that you are not ready for. Once you start to train and build up your power, you will be able to control more. Not only will it destroy you if you keep it, but it's their destiny. And that cannot be denied to them."

"Who-" the woman cut her off.

"You will figure everything out, but if you need me I will be there. Now go back to her, she's getting worried." the woman smiled and then disappeared.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened, she felt her hand being held by another. She looked and didn't see the black hair she was expecting, she saw blonde instead. She squeezed the hand, the person lifted their head and looked at her- it was Lavender.

"You're awake." Lavender smiled.

"How long?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Since Saturday night. It's about ten, on Monday. The others went to get breakfast. How are you feeling?" Lavender stood and stretched.

"Good, real good. What happened?" Hermione moaned as she tried to stretch her back.

"Well, you totally kicked Oller's ass. Then you kind of had a power overload or something and Pans had to bring you back. After you blacked out, we rushed you here. Oller's being held in the north tower. She was being held until you woke up. Pansy's been going crazy over you. So I kicked her out for awhile to go get breakfast. You are the talk of the school. Everyone wants to know about this power you posses. I mean we all knew you were insanely smart, but damn Mi…" she trailed off and just smiled at Hermione. She picked up Hermione's hand again and their hands sparked. Lavender jumped back.

…_four others need to posses some of the power you hold…_ Echoed through Hermione's head.

"Wait. No, it's okay. It's just my power reacting to yours. You have some already, but I need to give you the rest of your power. That's what she told me." Hermione tried to reassure Lavender.

"What do you mean?" Lavender said looking at Hermione strangely.

"This woman, she told me I needed to give some of the power in me to my soulmate and to four others or it will destroy me. You must be one of the four or I wouldn't have reacted that way. I just don't know how to transfer it to you, I'm assuming that your eyes will glow, like mine did, when you receive it." Hermione tried to explain.

"Mi, I'm just an airhead remember? That's what everyone thinks about me." Lavender said putting her head down.

"Hey, look at me," she continued when her fellow Gryffindor raised her head. "You are not an airhead. You were once maybe, but not now, you've grown. Plus, the only other person that has sparked when I touched them was Pansy. She's my soul mate, so it makes sense why my magic reacts with hers." Hermione kept thinking for a minute before continuing. "So, that must mean you are one of the four. I wish I knew how to give you the power. I'm not feeling too well, the magic's trying to take over again." Hermione said wincing. Thinking deeply she closed her eyes. _The most powerful touch is the key._ The words floated through her head from a different time.

"Hmm, the most powerful touch," she mumbled.

"Let me see your hand again," as their hands met the sparks formed again, she looked at Lavender's eyes, there was no change. She turned so that her feet dangled over bed. As she pulled Lavender to stand between her legs, the sparks increased. She looked up, Lavender's eyes still had not changed. She pulled her in for a hug and the sparks got more powerful, the air was crackling; Lavender eyes had started to flash between black and her normal blue.

"What is that?" Lavender gasped.

"Your power." Hermione whispered. Her voice becoming weak as the magic in her became more powerful. Se didn't think it would work this quickly.

_The most powerful touch… _

'_Well the only other thing…' , Sh_e finally understood, it had to be both powerful and intimate to make the connection and the transfer.

"Trust me." she put her hand on Lavender's cheek. Lavender just nodded her head.

Hermione leaned in and touched her lips to Lavender's, they both gasped when the power increased on contact. The kiss deepened as the power from Hermione transferred from her body to Lavender's.

Pansy and the others walked in from getting breakfast to witness the power exchange.

"What the-" Pansy stopped when the power around them suddenly vanished and stopped pulsating around them.

The girls slowly pulled back from each other. They looked at one another, both sets of eyes were pitch black.

"What the fuck?" Pansy said.

Lavender and Hermione both turned toward her voice, the group stepped back when they saw their eyes.

"It's not what you think. I-I had to tr-transfer some of my power to her, because it's de-destined to belong to her, I swear that's it," Hermione explained. Her eyes returned to normal, and started to fade, they were mixed with gold. Lavender's had returned to blue with gold in them as well.

"Look at her eyes… t-they're gold like mine."

"But… what about-" Pansy stammered but was cut off by Hermione.

"Not now Pansy!" Hermione growled, getting angry that Pansy wasn't trusting her. She turned her attention to her fellow Gryffindor, trying to stay calm. "L-Lav, you need to tr-transfer to Mil." she had started to stutter. She could feel the magic building up, and it was causing her extreme pain. "Luna, y-you need some of this before it's too much for me. Then, y-you need to- to do the sa-same thing with Gin. F-fuck, there's too much! I c-can't have this for too long or… i-it will… ahhh!" There was so much magic in Hermione that it had started to over power her. Her head snapped up and her eyes were pure black.

"Now, Luna!" she snapped. The Ravenclaw quickly ran over to her and they locked lips staring the transfer of power, it was over soon, "Now go to Ginny." Hermione whispered.

She reached her hand out, but Pansy hesitated to take her hand. Hermione grabbed her and pulled her towards her roughly kissing the Slytherin. As they kissed the air around them sparked and they were surrounded by gold light. The ground started to shake as their powers merged together, creating an almost unstoppable force. Flashes of their past lives flickered before them, the first time they met, their first kiss, the first time they made love, and the last time they saw each other during the battle. They pulled apart slowly. Pansy's eyes now held the signature gold within them.

"Wow, I feel…" Pansy trailed off.

"Powerful?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yeah, big time." the Slytherin grinned. She quickly leaned in to gently kiss the Gryffindor. Hermione grabbed her roughly again and pulled her tightly against her body.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you again, Parkinson." Hermione growled, kissing the Slytherin who looked afraid.

"Okay," was all Pansy could say after Hermione pulled away.

"Holy shit, that's powerful. Where did you get that from?" Millicent said holding on to Lavender.

"Mmm, it's our destiny. I-" she stopped suddenly and closed her eyes.

_Bring them here Hermione._

"Okay." she answered. "Here, give me your hands. Form a circle."

As soon as everyone's hands were connected they were transported to a spacious green forest.

"Ah welcome, I've been waiting for you a long time. Now that you have your power, you will start to be more in tune with the Earth and others around you, you will sense danger and evil. Evil will be able to feel you." the woman said smiling.

_She gets down to the point, huh? Hey! Wait, I have something to discuss with her._ "Okay, let me just ask this one question." Hermione said interrupting the woman. She continued after the woman nodded her head. "What was with the kiss thing? I mean I get that's one of the most powerful touches in the world, but really." she sighed. _I mean is it really necessary?_

"Oh that, well yes, it is the most powerful touch but, it also amuses me to see the reactions and how you explain it. You, my dear, did a very good job. I've seen these things end badly just because of it." she chuckled.

_Glad we could be of entertainment to you, _Hermione thought shaking her head. _Gods, goddesses, and mystical beings all think they are special and can mess with our lives. Ha! Always getting a kick out of something, _the Gryffindor just sighed.

_**A little agitated today are we?**_

_Sod off!_

"What should-" Millicent was cut off.

"What should you call me? Well, technically I do not have a name except for my title. I

do not know."

"How about Artemis or Hestia?" Ginny proposed.

"No, that does not suit her, Weasley." Pansy smirked.

Ginny glared at the Slytherin.

"Oh shut up, Parkinson." Ginny threw back.

"Excuse me?" Pansy said.

_Oh god, could my best friend and girlfriend be anymore immature around each other. Gods, what's it with the butches always fighting for dominance, _Hermione sighed. _On second thought what the hell is wrong with me? _the Gryffindor looked confused as to why she was being so tense and uptight about everything so suddenly. She looked up and saw the woman smirking at her, she just rolled her eyes and gave up.

The ground started to shake slightly.

"Really, ladies please stop, you have to control your power." the woman said quietly, they both heard it though.

"I've got it!" everyone turned to look at Lavender. "Demeter, she was the Goddess of fertility and nature, it makes complete sense."

"Good choice, Lav." Hermione smiled at her fellow Gryffindor. As ridiculous as this all seemed to her right now, it was a good fit.

"Yes well, back to more pressing matters…" she trailed off. When, the now named, Demeter had everyone's attention she started talking again. "You must learn to control your power. As you do your bond to each other will grow. Some of you are more bonded to each other already. Some events might occur, do not worry about them. Mostly likely it is because of your bond to bring you closer to each other. The person that your magic bonds to might not be the one you love." She looked around at the women before her. "You are all with your soulmates, yes. But, it is possible you have a different bond mate. Your magic will guide you to this person. Any questions?"

"How will we train to control our powers?" Luna asked.

"That is what your bond mate is for." Demeter explained.

"I think now would be a good time to find out who our bond mate is." Hermione said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of anymore surprises or hidden objective from the Source of Magic.

"Okay, remember this is the person whose magic is most compatible with your magic. Lady Weasley step forward and stand just there." Demeter pointed to a place in front of her. "Now when you all have completed your transfer with your soulmate the air around you glowed gold, correct? Now, it will glow sliver. Start with Hermione and grasp her hand." Demeter instructed.

Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand and blue sparks erupted between their hands, they waited a minute and there was no change to the color of the sparks. Ginny moved next to Pansy, they glared at each other, then the sparks that erupted were a vicious red.

"Definitely not, keep moving on." Demeter chuckled. Their personalities just did not mix well.

Ginny moved to Lavender and the same color with Hermione appeared, a dark blue. Millicent's was a slightly lighter blue. As soon as she touched Luna's hand it turned a yellow color, then into a glowing silver color.

"Well, that was certainly harder than needed. Lady Bulstrode it is your turn." Demeter waved her hand for her to proceed.

Millicent immediately stepped over to Pansy and grasped her hand. A bright green enveloped them, their eyes glowed green as well, then the color changed to the desired silver.

"That was obvious," Ginny mumbled.

"Well, now we know Lady Brown and Lady Granger are bond mates. You must make the connection. Grasp hands." The gently woman spoke.

They grasped hands like Pansy and Millicent, but their hands glowed a bright red, followed by their eyes.

_Hey, want to torment our Slytherins? _Hermione asked Lavender silently.

_Sure, why not? _Lavender smirked back.

A jet of red light shot out quickly and hit Pansy and Millicent's hands, that were still connected, causing the green to briefly appear again.

"Oi! Bloody Gryffindors!" Pansy yelped.

Hermione and Lavender just smirked, as the silver appeared.

"Well, seems you two already have some control. You're going to play tricks on them a lot aren't you?" the two girls just smiled. "Well, don't do it often, it's amusing but not what your powers are for." she grinned. "You can go, now. But remember you have to train yourselves occasionally. You'll know what to do, trust me," she laughed when Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "I promise, Lady Granger, no more awkward situations. I'll get you back here to help you and teach you new things as well, but until then just use little bits of your magic to improve your control."

"How do we get-" Pansy started to say. They were all standing in the infirmary in a split second. "-Back?" the Slytherin finished. "Never mind. Now as for you two," she said pointing at Hermione and Lavender. "You are in trouble." she said moving towards Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione chuckled.

"You zapped me with your Gryffindor light, and contaminated me with that atrocious color red." Pansy smirked.

"Hey! It is not a horrible color. Green is the horrible color." she grinned.

"Okay, that's it." Pansy and Millicent said at the same time, stepping forward quickly to reach their girlfriends.

"Uh oh." Lavender looked at Hermione and they both turned and ran out of the infirmary and down the stairs, through a few corridors followed closely by Pansy and Millicent.

"What a crazy lot, huh, Luna?" Ginny just smiled as they started to walk behind the sprinting girls.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it, I had fun writing it so... thanks for reading and to those who have reviewed! R&R**


	9. First Times and Hatred

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've had a crazy couple of days since I graduated Saturday: graduation parties, time w/ friends, and work unfortunately. So, I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I should have more time now that I don't have school and such, so updates will be sooner. I know this is short, but I wanted to get somethign out. i hope you like it.**

**There is some violence in this more than usual.**

* * *

As Hermione turned the corner she ran into somebody, Lavender bumped into her. She looked up to apologize when she saw Harry and Draco staring at her. She and Lavender started to laugh.

"Have a nice date, eh?" Lavender chuckled.

"Granger! Brown! You're both dead when we catch you!" they heard Millicent shout. They turned and saw them running down the long corridor after them.

"Well, sorry to be short but we gotta go. Have fun. Oh Harry, if Ron's in your room tonight you can use mine. Lavender and I are staying with Pans and Mil tonight, but you two have fun," she looked up and saw the Slytherin's getting closer. "Oh shit, sorry got to go." she and Lavender turned and sprinted past the Ravenclaw tower entrance and almost ran into Cho on the way.

"Hey, Hermione wait!" Cho called trying to catch up with the two Gryffindors.

"Leave me alone, Chang." she said back. She stopped to catch her breath, bending over at the waist.

"But, I want to explain. You see Kate influenced me. She did something to me to get to you, I swear. Why don't we talk and try to work it out?" she said pleading with the brunette. "Please, I love you."

"I suggest you hide or something." Lavender mumbled.

"Why?" Lavender pointed behind her, she turned and saw Parkinson and Bulstrode racing down the corridor as well.

"I'll fight for you." Cho said.

"You'll lose. Anyway, got to go. They're trying to kill us." Hermione and Lavender continued down the corridor and reached the entrance to the Great Hall, they stopped and leaned against the wall. As the Slytherin's barreled by, Cho tried to step in front of them but received a shoulder from Pansy that sent her into a nearby wall.

"I think we lost them." Lavender mumbled.

"Not quite, sweetheart." Millicent said from the other side of the entrance hall. She and Pansy were standing with their arms crossed.

Lavender and Hermione tried to run again but were trapped by some force, the Slytherin's eyes had turned green and the Gryffindors both realized they were combining their magic. Pansy and Millicent walked toward the Gryffindors.

"Now," Pansy said. "Why did you run?"

"Just because." Hermione said looking into Pansy eyes.

"If we drop the field are you going to do it again." Millicent asked, both girls shook their heads and the Slytherins dropped the field.

"You are asking for trouble aren't you?" Pansy asked smirking at Hermione.

"Only from you, sexy." Hermione growled pulling Pansy to her by her tie. "Do you want trouble?" she whispered against Pansy lips.

"Yes." Pansy responded.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." Hermione's lips met Pansy's in a passionate kiss.

"Well, they are obviously oblivious to everything." Millicent murmured. She put her arm around Lavender and looked up when the door to the Great Hall opened. Ron and Blaise were trying to get through the door at the same time, when Blaise accidentally ran into Ron.

"Oh sorry." Blaise said.

"Get off me you dirty Slytherin." Ron shouted. Millicent stepped forward but Lavender held her back.

"This could be bad." Millicent mumbled to Lavender. Her girlfriend just nodded.

All of the people filling out of the Great Hall stopped but not to look at Ron trying to pick a fight with Blaise, but Pansy and Hermione who were still kissing in front of most of the school.

"They really are together." someone said from the back of the group.

"They're so cute together." someone else chimed in.

Ron, realizing that he was not the center of attention turned to see what everyone was looking at. When he turned and saw Pansy and Hermione, he stormed over to them and grabbed Pansy away from Hermione.

"What the bloody hell, do you think you are doing, Parkinson?" he yelled at her.

"Kissing my girlfriend, Weasel. What the fuck are you doing touching her." she fumed as Ron grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Leave her alone!" Ron said.

"Get the fuck off of me, Weasley!" Hermione yelled. "Do not touch me, again! And do not touch my girlfriend again, you fucking arse!" she yelled at him, her eyes started to turn black. As he had not seen the fight earlier in the day, Ron had no idea what he was in for.

"Hermione she's tricking you or something. Come on, this is wrong and you know it. Now, Parkinson stay away from her." He pushed Pansy back.

"Hermione, calm down." Lavender said stepping towards the brunette sensing her magic rise but it was too late and the redhead was tossed across the Great Hall entrance hall.

"I told you not to touch my girlfriend, Weasel." Hermione's growl echoed through the entrance hall.

"What the hell, Mione?" Ron groaned.

"Ron just stay away from her okay? For your safety, huh?" Lavender said. When she turned back around to look at Hermione, her eyes had returned to normal. " Mi, we really need to get your powers under control, there's so much in there." Lavender told the brunette.

Pansy hugged Hermione, and the Gryffindor buried her head into the Slytherin's neck trying to calm down. Pansy did let go of Hermione, even as more people trickled out of the Great Hall. If they hadn't heard about it by now, something had surprisingly changed within the Hogwarts gossip link; or, they were just idiots if they couldn't see and understand a display of obvious true love.

* * *

Pansy was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast thinking about last night with a smile on her face, absentmindedly dragging her fingers along the corridor walls.

"_What the fuck was that about?" Ron spat as he finally managed to get to his feet. _

"_Weasley, stay back." Pansy said as her hand shot out and shoved the redhead aside as she walked past him towards Gryffindor tower with Hermione clinging to her side. _

"_Fine! You just fucking watch it, Parkinson. And you," he snarled at Hermione. "I will talk to you later." _

"_I don't think so Weasley. Try and get near Hermione and you'll find yourself hurt." Pansy growled back._

_He and Pansy were staring each other down, he took a step towards her menacingly and then suddenly dropped to his knees in pain, grabbing his stomach. Many students gasped, but did nothing to try and intervene. Pansy just looked down at him with a calm but slightly confused expression. She wasn't using her powers at all, she had just simply been looking at the redhead as he challenged her. She raised her head and noticed that the gold in Lavender's eyes, even though she had a calm and disinterested face, had become more pronounced. The blonde Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin when she felt eyes on her a gave her a slight smile, which broke the pain that Ron was going through. The Slytherin nodded with a smile of her own. _

"_Tell me, Weasley, are you stupid?" she asked as she squatted to his eye level, where he was panting and groaning. "Because… First, I broke your hand because of your disrespect. Second, Hermione just launched you across the Entrance Hall and gave you quite the gash on your forehead. And still, you try and step towards us to harm us. So, I ask again are you stupid?" she smirked. Lavender and Millicent chuckled. Ron looked at her with angry eyes._

"_You are a fucking Slytherin! You are a fucking dyke, you has taken what is mine. And I fucking hate you!" he seethed, he spit blood in the Slytherin's face. Pansy's eyes flashed to a very dark green and she grinned. She calmly reached up and wiped the blood from her face. She looked at the crowd around her and stood up, clenching her fists. Hermione saw this and reached out to grab a hand gently rubbing her thumb across the fist and as it relaxed the course calloused hands. _

"_This, right here in front of me, is what Lord Voldemort and any other evil wizard wants. A coward, a bigot, and an ignorant, insecure little boy all wrapped up into one person. He feeds off that hatred." she looked around at the crowd at the faces of the students, some looked surprised that she was even talking. She was known to be quiet. "You aren't stupid. It's obvious Hermione and I are together. It's obvious that I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. The Forbidden Love, right?" she said glancing around. "It shouldn't be, not many here agree with Mr. Weasley's views, it's nothing new and we don't really have a problem with homophobia here. But, what the problem is, is house politics and divided house lines that's why you are freaking out. We can't have that right now. ?Right now, we are about to engage in battle we all know is coming. Something else is going to happen too, what it is I'm not sure. How to stop it, who knows?" she shrugged._

"_All those who are present here tonight… you need to make a choice right here, right now. Are we done fighting as houses, or are battle lines going to be drawn within our school? Are we going to be separated or united?" Millicent continued Pansy's speech. Small, quiet conversations began to start._

"_Loyal Hufflepuffs, aren't the outcasts of our school. They can be great allies and they are intelligent. Ravenclaws aren't just insanely smart, they can be brave and loyal as well. Not all Slytherin's are evil, some are very compassionate and caring and want these ridiculous house lines to be crossed. Gryffindor's aren't just brave, they too are loyal, intelligent, and cunning." Pansy paused. "My point is, we are not as different from each other as we think because of where we got sorted. Our houses do not solely define us. We all have traits of other houses as well. We can still be individuals and be united, so that's what you need to decide. Are you ready to be strong as a united school, or ready to be weak as separated houses?" Pansy said coming to the end of her speech. There was a silence that washed over the entire crowd._

_Someone from the crowd responded, "She's right, we need to come together, if we really are going to defeat Lord Voldemort, we all know he is coming."_

_Many other voices joined in and agreed with the former Queen of Slytherin. She had just become a leader and powerful figure in Hogwarts in less than ten minutes of talking. Students started to trickle out of the Great Hall entrance heading to their respective houses to get settled in before curfew. Ravenclaws were walking out in deep conversations with Hufflepuffs, although there was never a distinctive rivalry with these two houses, Hufflepuffs always seemed to be made out as the outcasts of the four houses. Gryffindors and Slytherins were talking to each other, rather hesitantly but it was a start. With one speech, one person, probably the most unlikely had begun the turning of the tides at Hogwarts._

"_I'm proud of you, Pansy." Hermione smiled as she turned to face her girlfriend._

"_What for?" Pansy asked._

"_What you just did, I know that you weren't trying to do anything but, you just changed things here, whether you see it or not." Hermione said putting her arms around the Slytherin's neck. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the dark-haired girl's lips. Pansy wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist as they continued the soft kiss for several moments, to the chorus of 'awws' from people as they left the Great Hall. _

_Pansy pulled back and leaned her forehead against Hermione's, "Let's go, I'm going to walk you back to your dorm." the Slytherin whispered. She turned, grasped the Gryffindor's hand in he own and they walked back to the Head Girl's dorm._

"_Perdre votre coeur jamais." Hermione said as she reached the portrait that lead to her dorm._

"_That's the longest password I've ever heard." Pansy smiled as Hermione lead her into the small area that was considered her personal common room._

_Hermione just smiled as she whispered something and a fire began in the fireplace. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch leaning against it. _

"_What does it mean?" Pansy asked sitting next to the Gryffindor._

"_Mmm, lose your heart never." Hermione smiled slightly as she stared into the fire. After a few moments she turned to Pansy and shifted her body to face her._

"_What?" Pansy asked as the brunette just looked her. Hermione moved closer and put her leg over Pansy's so that she was straddling the Slytherin. "Mi, what are you doing?"_

"_Getting closer to you," Hermione grinned as she pressed more into the girl beneath her. _

"_Okay," was all Pansy could get out as Hermione leaned down and started to kiss her neck. _

_She wrapped her arms around the girl's back and let one hand move under Hermione's white button down. Hermione sighed as Pansy's calloused hands rubbed gently over her back, she brought her lips from the Slytherin's neck to her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Hermione pulled back from the kiss and let her lips move down Pansy's jaw, to her neck, and then to her ear. _

"_Pansy," she breathed. "I want you to make love to me." she whispered. She pulled back when she felt Pansy stiffen. Wide green eyes greeted her and she brought her hand up to Pansy's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. 'What's wrong?" she asked concerned._

"_Are, are you sure? I mean you've never and me, well, I don't even think that-" Hermione kissed her before she started to ramble. _

"_I'm sure, Pansy. I love you. Please I want you so bad. I need to feel you." Hermione said as she tugged on the dark blue polo Pansy was wearing. _

_Pansy looked into the brown eyes of the girl she had fallen in love with and saw the desire and the need in them. She moved her hands to the front of Hermione's shirt and began to unbutton it, while still looking into Hermione's eyes. A smiled slowly started to form on Hermione's face as Pansy gently pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, removing her bra as well. The Gryffindor tugged on the polo again causing Pansy to lift her arms so that Hermione could pull the shirt over her head. Pansy put a hand on Hermione's back and laid her back softly onto the rug that laid in front of them. Pansy pulled the sports bra she was wearing over her head and laid her body on Hermione's. Hermione moaned at the contact as Pansy settled in between her thighs. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" Pansy asked again. Hermione responded by reaching out and undoing Pansy's shorts and her own khakis._

"_Trust me, I'm sure." she took hold of the hand Pansy had on her side and moved it into her now open pants._

"_Oh gods." Pansy said as she felt how aroused Hermione really was. She looked up at Hermione with dark green eyes. She kissed the witch and began to kiss down her body, pushing the witches pants down her legs. She placed kiss on Hermione's stomach when they were removed and licked her way back up the toned body beneath her. _

"_Yours need to go too Pansy." Hermione said grabbing the shorts. Pansy quickly complied and they both laid completely naked with Pansy laying between Hermione's thighs. Hermione moaned when Pansy gently pushed her toned stomach against her center. "Please, Pansy." _

"_It might hurt, Mi." she whispered as she trailed her fingers along the inside of her thigh. Hermione just nodded her head and leaned forward kissing the Slytherin passionately._

_Pansy pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Hermione's looking into her eyes, she slipped two fingers into Hermione, and waited when she heard Hermione gasp._

"_Are you okay?" Pansy whispered, gently kissing the brunette. Hermione just responded by rocking her hips, telling Pansy to continue. The Slytherin began to slowly bring the brunette to the edge, while looking into the brown eyes she loved. _

"_Oh god," Hermione moaned as she started to reach her climax. She leaned up and gently kissed Pansy, they kissed until she got closer. She pulled back and buried her head in Pansy's neck. _

"_I love you, Mi." Pansy whispered, she felt Hermione clench around her fingers and heard her call out her name. _

"_Pansy!" she called as the Slytherin brought her to her climax. They laid there in front of the fire for awhile, before Pansy suggested that they get up and go into Hermione's room. The Gryffindor had fallen asleep so the Slytherin carried her girlfriend to the bed and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor, quickly going to sleep herself._

Pansy smiled as she thought of last night. She had gotten out of bed this morning while Hermione was still asleep to bring the Gryffindor breakfast. She turned the corner to enter the kitchens when she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," she apologized. She looked up and was met with cold eyes glaring back at her.

"Parkinson, what a surprise? You are up early." the person glared.

"Morning Chang, how are you?" she said politely.

"Oh just great, now that you have taken what is mine." Chang growled.

"Hermione wants to be with me, not you. Certainly not after what you did to her either." Pansy growled back. She stepped to the side and tried to walk past Cho but the Ravenclaw grabbed her shirt and pulled her back, she swung at the Slytherin and before Pansy could stop it Cho's fist met her jaw. Stunned Pansy bent to her knee trying to refocus, when she felt a kick to her stomach, she hit the floor in pain. Cho was about to strike again when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Pansy felt relieved when she heard the footsteps, but got worried when Cho didn't leave. She looked behind her and saw Ron Weasley walking down the hall, coming back from what looked like some Quidditch practice he had his head down oblivious to the situation in front of him. Cho cleared her throat and he looked up surprised, but that quickly changed when he saw Pansy lying on the ground in pain, she had just tried to stand but Cho had brought her foot against Pansy's temple, causing a gash to appear on her head. Pansy looked back when Cho moved to talk to the redhead she saw him smirk as Cho said something to him. She saw his arm twitch and looked to see that he held a beater's bat in his tight grip.

"Well, take your shot Weasley." Cho drawled lazily with a smirk on her face.

The redhead stepped towards Pansy as she began to stand. As he got closer she swung and her fist connected with his cheek leaving a cut from the ring she wore. He tried to swing the bat but she avoided it, swinging her leg out to knock it out of his grip. He lunged at her and landed a fist throwing her head to the right, he was about to connect his left fist when she reached out a caught it bringing her fist down hard on his face. She was about to kick him when she was hit across the back with the bat. She moaned as she hit the ground she slowly rolled over and saw Ron wiping blood from his lip as he took the bat out of Cho's hand. She saw him smirk and could do nothing as the bat hurtled towards her body hitting her in the stomach repeatedly. Suddenly, the bat was brought down on her arm and she not only felt it but heard as it broke under the force of the bat. She cried out in pain. She tired to get up again but the bat hit her in the stomach again and then was brought down hard against her face.

"Hermione, will be mine again. I'll have her, in more ways than one." she heard a voice say in her ear.

She tried to form words to respond, "Don't… touch… her." she managed.

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Weasley. "That's what you get for fucking with me." he growled.

She heard the bat dropped next to her head and instinctively flinched, she made out Ron laughing. She faintly heard their footsteps as they walked away.

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading. R&R.**


	10. Finding Pansy Parkinson

So, I'm going to try and get another chapter up today, maybe two, because I have absolutely nothing to do today but chill and write. I'm working on another story, but if I do, do anymore today it will be for this one. So, here's another chapter, hope you like it. R&R.

Poulpo: It's always good to see a review from you. I know, what you mean about Ron and Cho, I liked writing that chapter, mostly because of Pansy's speech but was not too fond of those two haha :). Thanks!

jessirose85: I chuckled and smiled when I read your review because it was like you had read my mind. It made me think and I realized it wasn't enough, so I went back and added TONS to what I already had written. I hope you like the chapter. So, this one's for you, since you read my mind :). Thanks!

* * *

Their feet pounded against the ground as they passed by the lake heading back to Hogwarts. They had gotten up about an hour and a half ago to go for a morning run, and as they made their way back they were dripping with sweat and exhausted.

"Could you let up, for like two seconds?" Harry Potter managed through his labored breathing.

Ginny Weasley had walked into his dorm very early practically shouting his name, thrown his covers off of him and pulled him out of bed to go running with her, recieving angry protests from his roommates, to whom she barked at about loss of precious anatomy if they did not, "shut the fuck up and go back to sleep!" Their eyes grew wide and they scrambled and immediately drew the thick scarlet curtains around their beds. Harry swore he heard at least one whimper. He didn't mind, it was their usual morning activity but usually it was more calming and relaxing. Ginny had been going at full speed for the last hour they had been running.

"Come on, Potter! We are almost to the pitch don't be a wimp!" she said as she pushed herself harder, Harry struggled but he managed to keep up with her until they reached the pitch then he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, Ginny soon followed.

"What the fuck, Ginny?" he wheezed. He grabbed his shirt that he had tucked into his shorts and wiped the sweat from his face.

"What? I wanted to challenge myself." Ginny responded wiping her face on her shirt as well.

"You need to get laid." Harry said sitting up.

"Yeah, well, that's going to happen for about three weeks. So get used to these runs." she snapped. She stood up and walked over to the shed that sat close to the pitch, she walked in and returned quickly with two bottles of water. Harry looked up at her in confusion when she handed him one.

"I put some in there at the beginning of school. Yes, very muggle, but whatever, are you complaining?" she said after she took a long drink.

"Hell no, not after that run." Harry chuckled.

"It felt good though, didn't it?" she smirked, as she stood she put her hands abover her head to stretch.

"Sure did." he frowned as he looked at his friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked while she stretched, noticing the frown appear on Harry's face.

"Your abs are better than mine." he whined as he looked down at his and back to his friend's. He stepped closer and started poking at them.

"Oi, would you stop poking my stomach." Ginny slapped his hands away. She sighed when he finally stopped. "I don't think you can really compare, Harry."

"No, your stomach is more defined than mine. I'm jealous and angry. This means more exercise." he said seriously. Ginny just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh gods, could he be any more gay?" she said looking at the sky. Harry reached over and punched her in the arm. "Get over it. It's fine. Your stomach is just fine, okay? They are definitely toned, Harry. Besides, I'm sure someone has better abs than me."

"That didn't make me feel any better." he pouted.

"It wasn't suppose to make you feel better," she smirked. "Now, when you are done being a queen, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as she finished off her water, she quickly pulled her wand from the holder attached to her calf and transfigured the bottle into a black sleeveless shirt. She quickly slid it over her head.

"I think I need to talk to Luna. You really need to loosen up, Gin. You are scary right now." he commented warily. "Now, let's get in the air." He also pulled out his wand and pointed it at his own bottle, it turned into sleek black and green sunglasses. He slipped them on with a smirk.

"Of all the things you could have transfigured that into, you chose sunglasses?" Ginny said shaking her head while laughing.

"It is kind of bright out here." Harry smiled. He walked over to the shed and started to search through it.

"What, you want to use practice brooms?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Well, otherwise I would smash you, Gin." he said as he tossed her a broom from the shed.

"Yeah, whatever." she rolled her eyes. As they walked into the stadium they saw Ron walking towards them from the locker rooms. "Oh gods, I really don't want to deal with him, after last night. What the hell is he doing here anyway?" she asked as they got closer to him. Harry just shrugged.

"Harry, where were you last night? You didn't get in until real late." Ron said when he saw them.

"I was meeting someone." Harry responded. "Why do you have a bat? You play keeper." Harry asked confused.

"Oh, just needed to get some stress out after last night, with the whole Pansy and Hermione thing," he said sarcastically in reference to the Slytherin and Gryffindor's relationship. He even put in air quotes. Ginny became angry at her brother's action. "It was good practice, and I feel better." he smirked.

"What's your problem, Ronald?" Ginny snapped. "I heard what you said to Hermione and Pansy. Since when do you care? You are fine with Luna and I." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um , let's see, since Parkinson is a Slytherin." he responded incredulously.

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"Slytherins and Gryffindors do not get along, much less date each other. Plus, we both know Parkinson is going to be a Death Eater, it doesn't matter what she said last night, it's a trick. She's got Hermione tricked and now you. Remember she hates us?" he said stepping closer to his sister.

"Ron, the Slytherins are not that bad. Not all of them are terrible, they got sorted there mostly because of their parents, anyway. It does not define who they are. Some of them are really great." Harry said trying to get across to his friend.

"Not you too! Come on, Harry!" he yelled. "When you guys decide to be normal again and realize that they are just trying to trick you, you can speak to me again!" he stormed off heading back to the castle.

"Well, that was a great conversation." Harry sighed. He shook his head got on his broom and pushed off with Ginny following him.

"So, are we just going to fly?" she asked.

He nodded his head while thinking, "I wanted to work on some feints and other stuff but I'm really not in the mood right now."

"That's fine. Let's go," she grinned as she took off out over the lake. They were flying around the grounds for about fifteen minutes when Ginny spotted two people below them. She flew closer to Harry and nudged him pointing down at the two figures. He grinned when he realized that it was Draco and Blaise. He looked back at Ginny and she just rolled her eyes, but then gave him a smile. She dove, heading towards the two with Harry following her.

-----

Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed when she heard a knock at the door to the Head Girl's room. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in bed alone, she frowned slightly. She sat up and groaned when there was another knock on the door, thinking maybe Pansy had left to get breakfast and forgot the password. She stood up and slipped a pair of boxers and a black tank top on.

"I'm coming." she called as there was another knock on the door. She walked out of her bedroom and over to the portrait. "You can let her in." she said to the picture of Rowena Ravenclaw who was waiting patiently. The portrait swung open and she turned around with a grin and was surprised to see Luna, Millicent, and Lavender.

"Good morning, have a good night?" Luna asked smiling as she stepped inside.

"Morning. Yeah, it was nice." Hermione answered hesitantly running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, it certainly looks like you had a great night." Lavender commented with a smile. Hermione blushed at her friend's comment.

"Where is Pansy?" Millicent asked sitting down on the couch followed by Lavender and Luna.

"I don't know, she wasn't in bed when I woke up. I thought it was her when I heard you guys." she said as she sat down in a chair facing the couch. "I'm guessing she went to get breakfast."

"Well, she also usually runs at this time. But, after last night she wouldn't have left you to run. Trust me, you mean too much to her." Millicent said smiling at Hermione who was blushing again.

"Where's Gin, Luna?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"She got up at some ungodly hour I presume and forced Harry to go for a run."

"They usually do, don't they?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, but it was probably about an hour of nothing but sprinting, since she won't be seeing me for three weeks." she grinned, as they rest of them started laughing. Hermione could picture the redhead pulling Harry out of bed and running him across the grounds.

Hermione got up and walked to her window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. She spotted two figures flying across the grounds towards two others that were walking.

"They are flying right now, I think they are going to meet up with Blaise and Draco." she said as she watched the two land not far from the pair that was walking. She felt the three other girls come up behind her and look over her shoulder. She watched as the four greeted each other. Ginny patted Blaise on the back a little too hard and he stumbled. She heard Millicent chuckle from behind her.

"Blaise is such a wimp." she said.

"Ginny's a little too rough sometimes, she should be more gentle." Luna commented innocently. Hermione turned to Lavender and Millicent and smirked. Lavender couldn't stop herself from laughing at the Ravenclaws statement. Hermione turned from the window and walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go meet them and find Pansy," she said. She stopped when Millicent called to her.

"Um, do you want to take these with you?" she said indicating the clothes that were laying on the floor.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mil." Hermione replied back quickly. Silently the clothes flew across the room and into her room, she stepped in after them and quickly dressed. She stepped out awhile later and the four of them headed out of the Head Girl's dorm.

------

Her eyes blinked open and she gasped when pain shot through her body as she tried to move. Her head was spinning as she moved over to the wall next to her. She went to put her hand down to push herself up but cried out when pain shot up her arm. Exhausted, not having a lot of energy to start with she laid down on the floor again.

Taking deep breaths she tried again to sit up but she was too exhausted and the pain that was pulsating through her body was excruciating. She moaned and fell limp against the floor as darkness washed over her again.

-----

"So what are you guys up to today?" Draco asked as he walked back into the castle with Ginny, Blaise, and Harry.

"Not much, I might have to sleep after that run." Harry said gently pushing Ginny.

"It wasn't that bad of run, really. I'm sure you need to improve your stamina anyway." she smirked. Blaise started to laugh and they gave each other a high five.

"You guys are mean." Draco said reaching his hand out to hold Harry's.

"Not bad, Ginny? My shirt is absolutely soaked so much so I don't think that it will dry out." he complained.

"Oh, get over it. Plus, I don't think your boyfriend minds seeing you all sweaty and without a shirt." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I sure don't." Blaise said as he looked over Harry's chest and stomach with a grin. "Draco, man, he is totally ripped." he said still dragging his eyes over Harry's body.

Draco reached over and smacked his friend on the back of his head.

"Back off." he said glaring at Blaise.

"Fine, fine." he grumbled.

"Hey, Harry, isn't this Ron's?" Ginny asked as she saw what looked like a ring laying on the floor just in front of them. She bent down and picked it up.

"Yeah looks like it, it has your family crest on it." he said as she handed it to him.

"Oh my gods," Draco said. Harry, Ginny and Blaise all looked at him, and then to where he was looking.

"Is that Pansy?" Blaise asked before taking off at a sprint down the corridor to where he saw his best friend lying. He was followed closely by the other three.

"What happen to you, Pans?" he whispered as he took in her beaten form and the blood that was coming from the gashes in her head. One in particular was bleeding profusely. He cradled her head in his lap and he looked down at the face of the Slytherin.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked at the battered Slytherin, she moved her head around the corridor and her eyes fell on the object that was lying next to Pansy. Her face contorted into one of anger and rage as she looked at the Beater's bat that laid next to Pansy's body and back to the ring that Harry had handed back to her before Blaise took off down the hallway.

"Harry," his name came out in a growl. He looked up from where he was checking Pansy for a pulse to see the rage that had crossed his best friend's face. He looked over to where she was looking and saw the bat. He looked back at her with the same look of anger written across his face.

"Ron." he growled out. Draco looked at him and back at Ginny, then to the bat and back to his best friend who laid bloody and battered in Blaise's lap.

"I'm going to kill him," was all he said as he went back to looking over his friend.

------

Hermione, Lavender, Millicent, and Luna were walking down a corridor talking when Lavender saw the four they were looking for sprint thorough the connecting corridor.

"There goes the cavalry." she smiled.

"Good god, could they be anymore like children?" Luna chuckled.

"Well, if Pansy and I were with them I'm sure we could make that possible." Millicent commented. "I'm going to catch up with them," she said kissing Lavender on the cheek and starting off at a light jog. She turned the corner and saw Harry, Draco and Ginny kneeling next to Blaise who was sitting on the ground.

"Hey guys!" she called with a smile. They all turned towards her voice but didn't return the call. She kept jogging and as she got closer Harry, Draco, and Ginny all stood and moved slightly to the side. Her jogged slowed when she saw what they were all bent over and her smile faded. She was still about halfway down the corridor from them, so she took off at sprint and quickly reached her friend's side. From down the hall all she could see was Pansy's still form, now as she knelt down she wanted to cry as she saw the deep gashes on her face, the bruises, the eye that was swollen shut, and the arm and leg she could tell were both broken. She looked up at Blaise who just shook his head, and then to Draco and Harry who just stood still. She finally looked up at Ginny who looked extremely pissed.

"Ron," was all she said as she pointed to the object lying near Pansy's body. The Slytherin turned her head and saw the bat that lay next to her friend's body. She looked up at Ginny calmly and said,

"If I don't kill him, he will be hurting for the rest of his life." Millicent said calmly. Ginny just nodded her head.

"I'll help you." she responded. She turned her head when she heard talking coming from the end of the corridor.

"The girls are coming this way," Millicent said.

"Okay, which one of you got hurt!" Lavender called from the end of the corridor. Millicent just closed her eyes and started to cry silently.

Ginny looked at Harry and Draco, then turned to stand in front of Pansy as much as possible. Draco and Harry began to walk towards the girls.

"Morning, Drake. How are you?" Hermione said with a smile as the boys reached her.

Draco just lowered his head at the brunette's greeting, he looked up at Harry who just nodded.

"Hermione, something's happened." Harry said softly. Hermione's smile instantly fell.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking between the two boys. Luna and Lavender had stepped around the two without them knowing and had began to walk closer to where the others were, but stopped.

"Oh my god, is that Pansy?!" Lavender shouted as she saw what the others were standing over, she and Luna both rushed over.

Hermione's eyes widen when she heard Lavender's shout just as Harry was about to tell her what had happened.

"Hermione…" he trailed off. Hermione pushed past him, he grabbed her before she could go any further.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled against her best friend. He didn't argue and he let her go. He and Draco followed closely behind her as she rushed over to Pansy.

"Oh, Pansy. Pansy wake up, please? Come on, please." Hermione cried as she put her hand against Pansy's cheek gently. She scooted closer to her girlfriend and laid her hand softly on the Slytherin's chest. "Please, come on, wake up." she begged. She gently rubbed her hand on Pansy's chest shaking her gently.

A moan came from Pansy and her body slowly came back to life as everyone stepped closer to her. Green eyes slowly fluttered opened and began to focus on the people standing around her.

"H-Her, Hermione." she got out as she squeezed the Gryffindor's hand.

"Pansy," Hermione whispered. "I was really worried. Do you remember what happened?" Hermione leaned over and kissed the Slytherin on the cheek.

"Um, yeah," she paused trying to clear her head. "I was walking... along the corridor going to the kitchens to get you breakfast. Then, uh, Cho, I ran into Cho. I was thinking about last night and got lost in my thoughts. I said s-sorry, but she was… mad about you being with me." she looked up at Hermione and the Gryffindor nodded for her to go on. "I-I tried to step around her… she pulled me back by my shirt and we started fighting, she got me down somehow and then Ron was walking this way," she stopped for a moment and moaned as she tried to move. "I-I don't remem… remember much after that except I know he used a Beater's bat then I passed out I guess." with the help of Blaise and Hermione she was now leaning against the wall and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Pansy, Pansy." Harry called. He continued when she opened her eyes. "Don't close your eyes, we need you to stay awake, okay?" the Slytherin just nodded her head.

"Can you stand?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Pansy said holding onto her friend.

"Wait, you're leg it looked broken." Millicent said quickly.

"Uh, no, I j-just think it's bruised badly." Pansy moaned as she put pressure on the leg in question. She took a step forward and winced but was able to stay up without too many problems. "It's good Mil," she weakly smiled at her friend. Millicent looked at her friend in confusion.

"Are you sure, you are okay?" she asked, she noticed that from the time she arrived at Pansy's form up until now, the swelling of Pansy's face a gone done down significantly.

_It should be getting worse, hmm._ she thought, but let it go, for now.

"Let's get her to Pomfrey."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Stream of Consciousness

**So, this took a lot longer to write than thought it would because I kept changing the point of view, the point in the story, and whether I wanted a flashback or not. But, here is what I came up with and I'm happy with it. It's different from my other chapters. So, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what you think or things you might like to see and I might throw them in future chapters. Enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

I'm not really here. Well, what I mean is, my mind is scattered and disorientated and I feel horrible. I just had my ass kicked. Yes, I'm pissed. I'm beyond pissed, but as soon as I get better those fuckers are going to pay. I could care less about me. I know deep inside that this wasn't about me. It had absolutely nothing to do with me. It had everything to do with her. The girl who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I know, I sound cliché and sappy, but it's true. There is no doubt I love her more than anything. I love her more than my life. I'm completely in love with Hermione Granger.

It's weird, I'll admit. It has been a mere three weeks since I actually laid eyes on her again, since the previous year, but I'm absolutely in love with her. I have always had a thing for Hermione. I mean, after third year she became the secret desire of a lot of people, Millicent and I included. The difference? Millicent met Lavender. They took the time to get to know each other and Mil fell hard. So did I.

It has been two days since I spent time getting to know the real Hermione.

It has been two days since I fell even harder for her.

She is sweet, funny, smart, beautiful; and, all that together, I guess, just drew me to her. Everyone knows she's smart but she really isn't an annoying know-it-all as many people call her, she just loves to learn.

She's not as naïve as everyone thinks, sure she's the complete opposite of me when it comes to sex. That's what I love though. I love that she's sweet and she's innocent and unfamiliar with those aspects of a relationship. Not that I'm jealous or anything. Okay, that's a lie, I was and will always be completely jealous when it comes to Hermione. But, that's not why I'm glad she's not experienced. I realized that night that Draco told me I was in love with her that I wanted to be that person, that person who could show her those things. Gone, was the Pansy that wanted nothing but sex, lust, and release. Born, was the Pansy that craved soft touches, gentle words, and passionate love. I wanted to show Hermione how much I loved her, how I could love her and that it wasn't just sex for me. It's untamed and unadulterated love when it comes to her. Last night proved that, and she's a fast learner. I am going to have my hands full.

Apparently, this means I'm whipped. Honestly, who wouldn't want to be whipped by Hermione Granger? Well, I guess everyone who hasn't had her. So, everyone but me. I'm being an arrogant ass about this, yes. Trust me, it's something to brag about. I mean the girl has an amazing body, apparently she stays in shape. I did not know this. It was a pleasant surprise let me tell you!

See what I mean? I was telling you about my attack and Hermione distracted me.

So, yes, my ass took a beating. Chang caught me off guard and once she got me down I couldn't get back up. I had fucking Weasel, until Chang stepped in and decided to take a fucking cheap shot! Then, I was helpless. I'm hurting pretty bad, but healing quickly. I usually do, but I mean this is really quickly. So, when I'm out of Pomfrey's care I will hunt both of them down and take care of them. Oh, no, I'm not going to kill them, I'll do worse. I'm not sure what right now because my head is still fuzzy but I will get back to you on that.

"Pansy, how are you feeling? Any better?" Millicent. My best friend, well one of them.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay Mil." I give her a tired look and she nods her head in understanding, before making her way back to Lavender and the others, but not before leaving a soft kiss on my forehead.

Millicent has always been so understanding and supportive. I think that's why we clicked when I first arrived here. I mean we were close during our first two years but in our third year she became my everything. Okay, no, not in love with her, obviously, but she was always there, even through the fights Draco and I had when I decided to tell him I was gay. Millicent was the first person who knew because as scary as it was I knew she would be there for me no matter what. Oddly enough, it was because of Hermione.

"_Pansy, I need to talk to you." Millicent sighs as she comes over to my bed and lays next to me. Weird, I need to tell her something too._

"_What's up, Mil? I need to tell you something too." I say as I turn to face her. Always the one to speak her mind._

"_Um, why don't you go first then?" she says hesitantly._

"_Uh, no, you came to me so you go first." I respond. We continue like this for a few minutes before I put a stop to it. "Okay, on the count of three we will say what we have to say, okay?" my friend nods her head and takes a deep breath. _

"_One, two, three." we count together._

"_I think I like Hermione Granger."_

"_I want Hermione Granger." _

_Guess which one just came from my mouth? If you picked the second you win! We look at each other for a few moments then both start laughing. _

"_Well, that was easier than I thought." Millicent sighs. I just nod in agreement. "You know, she's not like everyone else Pansy." Millicent says softly. Aww, isn't she cute? Much more respectful than me._

"_She is fucking sexy. Certainly has changed from first and last year." I comment. _

"_She is pretty beautiful." Mil sighs again. Okay, what's with the sighing?_

"_You really like her, don't you?" I ask sitting up. She blushes and looks away from me. "I won't touch her then, Mil. If you don't want me too, I won't." I reassure my friend. _

"_Thanks, Pans." she leans in and gives me a hug. _

"_No problem, you are my best friend. Always will be." I smile. _

Obviously, I kept my promise to not touch Hermione. Mil's crush soon wore off and I found myself actually liking her rather than lusting after her. Now, well, now I love her to death. I've said that already, haven't I? Hmm, well I don't think I can say it enough, but back to Millicent. She's loyal and I trust her with my life. Hell, I trust her with Hermione's life.

I look to where they are all standing in a group trying to let me rest, I assume, because of Pomfrey. Draco, Blaise, Millicent, Lavender, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

I think our personalities clash very dangerously, but I like Ginny. She helped me up here and I overheard them saying she had defended Hermione and I's relationship to her brother before the incident. For that, she has gained my respect. And if Luna thinks she is good enough she couldn't be too bad.

Luna, it's weird we are friends I guess, but not too much really. She really helped me when I was down during the fights with Drake and then some. Especially the situation with my parents and I was excited when she told me that she would be able to join Millicent and I in Australia, so I could do just that: get away from my parents. She might seem like she is always in a state of dreams to others but once you got to know her she is actually quite grounded, and she provides a calm atmosphere.

Lavender seems to be nice and not fit the comments and personality traits everyone seems to label her with. Millicent is crazy over her, and she is crazy for Mil. So, I guess she isn't so bad for my friend. Actually, there's nobody better for Mil then Lavender. I mean Millicent's had a few girlfriends and she usually cares for them a lot but, never, and I do mean never, I'm not exaggerating, have I seen her completely and totally let someone comfort her in front of other people. Not even in a situation like this where there are many emotions involved. When her parents were killed and she got word of it by owl, she didn't even flinch, handed me the letter and went back to talking with us even though she was breaking inside. Now, her head is buried into Lavender's neck as the blonde rubs her back gently and I can tell she has been crying.

Blaise and Draco are some of the best friends I could have hoped for. They are respectable, kind, gentle, and know when to say things unlike some guys. Granted, they aren't boorish straight men and are more laid back and aware than most guys but still, they are awesome. Blaise has always been my friend but was always in the shadows so to speak, we didn't become real close until about third year when Drake was mad at me, Blaise took his place as the best male friend. He's been a loyal and great friend ever since.

When I first told Draco, things didn't go well, it was really difficult to get through because he had always been there for me. Always. Then in a matter of minutes he wasn't there anymore.

"_Hey, Drake." I sigh as he comes in and lays on my bed._

"_How's my favorite girl?" he says kissing my cheek._

"_I'm okay," I pause. "I have something to tell you."_

"_Okay, you know you can tell me anything, Pans." he scoots closer._

"_I, uh, I like girls." I says quickly and he just chuckles. Okay… good or bad?_

"_Well, I didn't expect you to hate them all. I know you annoy each other but, really." he smiles._

_I just look at him and sigh again. So dense sometimes, so dense. "No, Drake, I like girls as in I'm gay." I say with a little more confidence. He freezes and I brace myself for his reaction._

"_You must be joking? You can't, it's…" he trails off._

"_It's what, Drake?" _

"_It's-- you just can't, so stop." What's up with him?_

"_I can't just stop Draco, it doesn't work like that." I sigh yet again._

"_You don't stop, I can't be your friend. Choose." he says seriously with some anger. Was he kidding?_

"_I can't be something I'm not Drake." I whisper._

"_Then, find someone else to be friends with. Stay out off my sight, Pansy. I mean it." he practically yells at me. He stands up and I watch him walk away from me and our friendship. I cry for what seems like hours after he leaves, that's how Millicent has found me. I tell her what happened and she pulls me into a hug._

"_Don't worry, Pans. He'll come around, trust me. He loves you too much not to." she pulls me down onto the bed next to her, when I turn onto my side she scoots up against my back and holds me until I cry myself to sleep._

Millicent was right, after a week of fighting with Drake, well, more like pleading I gave up and stopped talking to him like he asked, I didn't work with him in class, I didn't sit next to him at lunch. Nothing. One morning, coming back from an early morning jog, we ran into each other, it was awkward. He shifted uncomfortable, it was amusing now that I think about it. I knew he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth and the first thing he said wasn't an apology, in my opinion, it was better than an apology. He said, "I'm gay too." I just smiled and gave him a hug. Things have been great ever since.

I don't have much to say about The Boy Who Lived, except that he seems nice and respectable. I don't really know him. But, if he hurts my best friend it won't be pretty.

"Hey, Pansy, how are you?" I just nod at the raven haired boy who came up to me. "Good. I just want you to know that what Ron did to you is inexcusable and he will be punished for it." Score, points for The Boy Who Lived. "Also, I know we don't know each other really well, but thank you for everything you have done for Hermione in such a short time. It means a lot to me. She means a lot to me." he says with a smile holding his hand out to me. I return the gesture and we shake hands. "I hope we can get to know each other better, but in the mean time, I'll leave you to get better." he says standing up from the chair he had sat in.

"Me, too, Harry." I smile.

"Oh, by the way, I won't hurt Drake." he smirks then turns and leaves to go stand with the rest of the group. What? He can read minds now? Great, just great. I look down at the sheet that covers me and shake my head with a smile. I look up and see Hermione heading my way, my smile grows.

"Hi, Pansy." she says perching on the edge of the bed, she leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. As she is pulling back I grab her by the shirt pulling her back.

"You call that a hello?" I ask softly. She smiles and leans in to kiss me and I get lost as her lips move over mine. I moan as she deepens the kiss, but then suddenly she pulls away.

"Down Pansy. Don't get worked up." she smirks, then it turns into a frown. "I have to go." she says softly.

"Why?" I ask grabbing her hand and holding it in mine.

"Madam Pomfrey is kicking us out. Apparently, we've been here too long. I don't want to leave." she whines.

"I know, I understand and trust me I'll be out of here soon." I promise. Leaning forward I press my lips against hers. Again, as usual, I become lost in Hermione, until someone clears their throat. She pulls back blushing. I just smile as she stands.

"Bye, I love you." she says as her eyes meet mine and she begins to walk backwards out of the room.

"I love you, Granger." I reply. She chuckles and turns around, she looks back once more before she's gone. God, I love her.

Ron Weasley and Cho Chang will pay. I hear a gasp and turn to see Madam Pomfrey looking at me. I tilt my head in question.

"Your eyes are almost black," she responds.

Hmm, I guess that is what anger and thoughts of revenge did to me.

----

I was sitting enjoying my breakfast when Harlow Cooper a fourth year Gryffindor who is hot walks over and sits down at our table with some girl who I don't recognize. I do see that she is wearing Slytherin robes and turn my head away in disgust as they begin to eat and start in on conversation. I look up from my plate and notice that everyone is scattered throughout the Great Hall and few people are sitting with their own houses. I'm guessing what Parkinson said last night go to everyone, ha, Parkinson. Anyway, everyone looks happy about this except me and Chang, who looks as upset as me.

As I turn my head, I see Harry, Ginny, Luna and Lavender walk through the door and raise my hand to wave them over. They all stop just inside the door and look around smiling at what they see around them. It's fine though, they will all realize in time that I'm right. Finally, Harry's gaze rests on mine, and I give him a smile and wave him over. He turns and talks to the others for a minute before they all walk over.

"Hey, how was flying this morning?" I ask as Harry sits next to me, Lavender next to him and Ginny and Luna across from us.

"It was okay. How was your morning, Ron?" Harry says quickly. He seems tense. Hmm, must need to get laid.

"Oh, it was fantastic." I respond with a big grin. I hear a growl and turn towards it and see my sister glaring at me, and her fists clinched. Luna is whispering in her ear and she relaxes a little bit. "Everything okay, sis?" I ask. All I get in response is a cross between and a grunt and a growl. "Okay, how's my favorite future sister-in-law?" I ask Luna.

"I'm okay, Ronald. You know the usual, nargles and everything." she says as she goes back to rubbing Ginny's back and speaking into her ear. Ginny again relaxes but I can still see she is upset.

"Ginny, really, what's wrong?" I reach out and lay my hand over hers it tenses but I keep my hand in place.

"Ron, she is very tense right now. She won't be able to see me for three weeks." Luna says cryptically.

"Why? Where are you going?" I hear Harry snort next to me as he takes a drink of pumpkin juice.

"She's not going anywhere Ron. Ginny isn't allowed to go to Ravenclaw at night for three weeks." Harry explains. I'm still confused at this point. But as I open my mouth to ask more Lavender starts talking.

"They aren't going to be having sex for the next three weeks, Ronald." she answered, but got distracted by something at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Wait, you have-" I start to scold my sister, but she interrupts.

"Yes, a lot. Many times, many ways, many places. I'm not your innocent little sister you fuckin-" Luna covers her mouth but she continues to bitch behind her girlfriend's hand.

"Oh, I see, you aren't getting any so you are all angry. Must really suck, Gin. Wait, that's probably not the correct thing to say." I attempt to joke. She starts to stand but Luna pulls her down and decides to sit on her lap to keep her down. Luna leans over to an ear and says something, Ginny just nods and wraps her arms around the blonde putting her face against Luna's neck.

Lavender and Harry are talking quietly to each other, when I notice them looking to the back of the Great Hall. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Millicent Bulstrode have just walked in, they look at me and if looks could kill I would probably be dead. If they knew what I did to their precious Pansy they would probably actually kill me. Hmm, wonder if anyone has found the former Queen of Slytherin. I chuckled and see Lavender turn to me with a confused face. What the hell is the bitch looking at? Her eyes have narrowed at me for some reason, but then she turns back to the three Slytherin's who are still standing.

Millicent steps forward but is stopped by Blaise. She looks at me and I smirk, which makes her more angry. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and see that Ginny and Luna have leaned across the table to hear whatever Lavender is telling them quietly. Ginny, Luna, and Harry exchange looks then Harry says, "Okay."

Lavender stands up and starts walking towards the trio.

"Where the bloody hell is she going?" I ask. They all look at me but don't answer. So, I turn my head back in the direction Lavender went I see her reach out her hand and hold Bulstrode's. She looks back at our table after the Slytherin says something to her. She turns back and shakes her head. Then, in front of everyone moves closer to the snake and starts to kiss her. Murmurs and whispers start to float through the Great Hall, then out of nowhere some idiot starts to wolf whistle and people start 'awing' and shouting, no, not in disdain as they should be, but in affirmation of their relationship. Why? I don't know, trust me, I stood to interfere. When Draco and Blaise saw me they stepped forward, I just smirked at them as I walked closer. But, suddenly I was held back and there was an arm around my chest holding me back.

"Don't think about, Ronald. It's none of your business." Harry growled into my ear. I tried to struggle but couldn't break his hold.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled back.

"Not until you calm the fuck down." she said tightening his hold. I relaxed and he swung around in front of me and stared me down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked my best friend.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is wrong with you. You aren't my best friend. I don't know who you are anymore." he said as he started to walk backwards towards the four. I just looked at him in disbelief. "Just wanted to let you know something." he said with a smirk as he stood in between Malfoy and Zabini.

"What?!" I snapped.

He didn't respond just turned to Malfoy grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. I stood there shocked while Zabini, Bulstrode, and Brown started laughing. And the Great Hall erupted into a chorus of voices from shock to disappointment. What's wrong with people? Others just shrugged and turned back to their breakfast.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Harry said as he looked back at me.

"Of all the people really? Of all the people, you choose him, a Slytherin?" I asked.

"Why does it matter he is just like us, Ron. He is no different and he isn't evil." I smiled when he said this, his friend Malfoy must not have told him.

I stepped closer to them and quickly drew my wand pointing it at Malfoy's arm, casting a silent spell, his shirt sleeve opened up to reveal his left forearm and the Dark Mark. I looked at Harry with a smirk in place. I was confused when I realized he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you for showing me something I already know about, Weasel." he said using the insult the Slytherins had given me. "I know that Drake got the Dark Mark, his father made him get it. He agreed because otherwise he would have been killed. So, what have we learned from this lesson? Well, that you should mind your own business. But, oh, right, you probably weren't paying attention or will learn anything as usual." he drawled. Many people in the Great Hall began to laugh at his comment.

"Parkinson has one too." I say quickly. "Does Hermione know about it?"

"I'm sure Pansy will tell her. Again, my father made her get one as well." Malfoy glared.

"Stay away from them. From us. Go play with Chang, you two can be the outcast of the school. We," Lavender said motioning to the entire room "Do not have time for your prejudice because we have a battle that we need to fight and being separated will not help. So, leave." she said surprisingly calm for her. "Now!" she yelled. They all moved to the side to let me pass but I did not move. I stood my ground.

As they moved completely out of the way the last people I wanted to see were making their way into the Great Hall. Parkinson and Hermione. Parkinson has her arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's arm is around Parkinson's waist. She doesn't look like she has been beaten, she looks almost healed. Her eye is black and she has two gashes, but other than that she is only walking with a slight limp. Hermione is softly laughing and smiling as Parkinson whispers in her ear. The Queen of Slytherin pulls away and places a kiss on 'Mione's cheek. They stop when they realize that the Great Hall is completely silent. They look to their right first and see their friends, some of my lost ones and my sister, they smile. Then their eyes land on me, Parkinson looks calm, but Hermione's eyes flash black, the ground shakes slightly, and I hear a loud growl come from her. My eyes widen and I step forward but Ginny comes over to me quickly and puts a hand against my chest.

"Don't." My sister warns. I look at her and back to the couple, Parkinson is whispering quickly into Hermione's ear. I see Hermione visible relax and the ground stands still once again.

"I'm leaving." I say holding my hands up and slowly walk around the pair to the entrance of the Great Hall. I stop quickly look at Parkinson who was watching me and growl, "This isn't over Parkinson, I don't know how you did it, but don't get used to anything."

I turn and leave never once looking back. I turn down the corridor that I walked this morning coming back from Quidditch and that's when I see it. It is leaning up against the wall and has no traces of blood that had previously covered it. Slytherin blood, Pure blood, none of it was there. I pick it up and start walking, getting angrier with every step. My arm starts to burn and I look down to see writing making its way up my arm.

_**This is just the beginning of your punishment Ron Weasley. There's more to come. Try anything else and it will be worse. You've been marked. **_

The sentences burn into my skin then fade away to make room for the rest. I reach over and rub my arm. I begin walking again, until it felt like my skin was burning again. I hold my forearm vertical with my body and watched as an X is carved into my skin vertically. I suppress the pain as my anger took over, I thought it was done so I drop my arm to my side. I immediately dropped to my knees when the most excruciating pain I have ever felt rips through my arm. I bring my forearm up and see that two interlocking P's have been carved into the middle of the X. I can't stop the scream that seems to burst through my throat and echo through the halls. I have no doubt that it went through the entire school.

_Fuck you, Parkinson. This isn't over. _

I wouldn't be finding out anytime soon as darkness consumes me and I collapse to the floor.

_Fuck._

-----

It's been a long day, after the run in with Weasley and hearing his yell all the way to the Great Hall we all came back here to 'Mi's room. Millicent, Blaise, and Draco all looked at me when everyone stopped as they heard the scream, they knew it was me. No one else needed to know.

I look down at Hermione who is asleep in my arms and smile.

I managed to persuade Pomfrey that I was able to walk just fine and be released. It took a lot because that woman is so dedicated to her profession, I respect her for that. I do, really, but I needed to see her. I couldn't spend the night without her.

I'm the only one who is awake. We are in Hermione's dorm since it's the biggest. Millicent and Lavender are laying in front the fire on the rug. Drake and Harry are spread out on the couch. Ginny is leaning against a chair with Luna in between her legs resting her head on the redhead's chest. Blaise is sprawled out on the floor in front of Hermione and I on the other couch. I kiss her on the top of her head move my kisses to her neck, she moans softly in her sleep and I smile into her neck

"Hermione." I whisper into her ear. I see her eyes flutter open and she smiles up at me. "Can I talk to you?" she nods and stands carefully stepping over my friend while chuckling. I follow and she grabs my hand and pulls me out to the balcony that overlooks the Hogwarts grounds. She steps out and wraps my arms around her waist. Who am I to argue?

"You know, this wasn't here when I came at the beginning of the year." she sighs as she leans back into me, closes her eyes, and breaths in the night air.

"Oh really, then how did it get here?" I ask kissing her ear.

"Mmm, I created it." she says. I totally believe this, she is the smartest student in our year and now the most powerful witch in the world.

"I have it." is all I say in response. She stiffens and I think she realizes what I'm talking about.

"What?" she asks despite her knowledge.

"The Dark Mark. Drake's father made me get it. And," I sigh. "Because my father betrothed me to Drake, Lucius has rule over me." she sighs and gently starts to lift up my sleeve, she looks down and starts to run her fingers over the mark, sending tingles through my body.

"How did I not see it last night?' she asks softly.

"It isn't active. You can't really notice it if someone doesn't point it out." she's lifting my arm, seconds later I feel her lips press against my forearm and the mark the mars my skin. She puts my arm back down and leans back against me and we stand there in silence watching as the sun set.

-----

That fucking bitch! She'll get what is coming to her. I'm not going to back down. Who the fuck does she think she is! She better watch herself.

"I need to talk to you ." I say as I bust through the doors of the empty classroom.

"I thought as much when I got your owl." was the response I got from her.

"She knows dammit!" I fume at her. Advancing on her until she is backed up against the desk.

"You need to calm down. What do you mean she knows?" she asks as she casually sits on top of the desk.

I thrust my arm in her face, "I mean when I went back, the bat was leaning against the wall with no blood on it. And, when I picked it up this is what I fucking got along with a message! A message that burned itself into my skin. So, this," I point to the mark. "Is how I know she knows, Chang!"

"Well, if that's all then why are you getting worked up about it?" I thought she was bright?

"Um, let's see," I say. "Maybe because that means she knows about you too. Are you not worried?" she just shakes her head and shrugs.

"Not so much, look, next time we will make sure that she is gone. That she isn't with Hermione and you can live in peace knowing your friend is dating and loves a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin. The best part, said Slytherin wont be around to try and get Hermione back." she grins. I stop my pacing and look at her. I smile.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask stepping in front of her once again.

"I'm so glad you asked Mr. Weasley." Chang has something planned I don't know what it is but, it better get me my revenge for what she did to me. What I did to her was logical, it was necessary and required. Her retaliation is to be punished yet again. You want a war Parkinson, I'll give you one.

Let the games begin Parkinson, because you are going to burn in hell when I'm done with you.

----

It has been one night since Hermione truly became mine.

One night since, I, Pansy Parkinson, became a different person.

One night since I vowed that I will stop at nothing to protect her and keep her safe.

It has been one night since I truly realized she owns my heart completely.

It has been one night since everyone found out we are together.

Just one night and I know that there won't be anymore one nights.

There will be forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Origins of Power and Rivalry

**Sorry, for taking so long to update. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading!**  
_

* * *

"__Get back here, where do you think you are going?" a voice called. Strong arms wrapped around the slim waist in front of them. "Mmm, please don't go." the voice whispered softly._

_"__Drótt, I have to go." Aesa said as she turned into the strong arms of her warrior. She gently ran her fingers over a scar that ran down the warrior's bicep._

_"__Why?" the warrior sighed from Aesa's neck._

_"__Fasta wanted to spend time with you today. You two haven't sparred for awhile, you know you want to." she explained now running her fingers over the scar on the warrior's neck that had been created just two months ago. She smiled when she felt the vibrations of Drótt's groan on her neck. _

_"__She can wait one more day. She is always with Wallis anyway." the dark- haired woman said as she started to kiss the brunette's neck. She smirked when Aesa sighed. "I know you don't want to go," she turned them around so that Aesa was pressed against the wall next to her room. She let her hands slide down to the woman's thighs and lifted her up, pressing her further against the wall. _

_"__Drótt, please stop. Just because those two are crazy sex fiends doesn't mean we have to be too." she groaned as a calloused hand made its way to the inside of her thigh. She tightened her legs around Drótt's waist._

_"__I'm not being crazy like those two. I just can't resist you." she whispered into an ear._

_"__Aren't warriors suppose to be able to resist temptation?" Aesa smirked as she pulled back to look into Drótt's eyes, that had started to change. _

_"__Temptation, yes. Love, no." she said unconsciously._

_"__What did you say?" Aesa said with wide eyes._

_"__Warriors resist temptation, they aren't built to resist love." she said softly. "I love you, Aesa. I know it's such a short time but, I swear I mean it." _

_"__I love you, Drótt." Aesa smiled, putting a hand on the warrior's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She started to moan as the kiss deepened. The warrior took a step away from the wall with the mage still wrapped around her, she stepped into her room and laid Aesa on the bed gently. _

_"__Drótt! It's time to get up you bum!" Fasta yelled as she walked into her friend's room. "Oh, hi, Aesa, how are you?" Drótt groaned and turned her head into Aesa's neck. _

_"__Morning, Fasta. How are you?" Aesa said politely, stroking Drótt's back. _

_"__Oh, just fine. Good morning to you too, my friend." Fasta shot towards Drótt._

_"__Morning, Fasta. How are you this morning?" Drótt didn't let her friend respond. "Oh, really? Well, that's fucking amazing. Want to know how mine was going before I had to look at your face? It was going great." Drótt growled as she pulled away from Aesa and sat on the edge of her bed. Fasta just smirked. "I'm glad you think this is so funny." the warrior mumbled._

_"__Morning! How is everyone?!" _

_"__Not you, too. Why are you here, Jac?" Drótt groaned and put her head in her hands._

_"__Oh nothing, just didn't want to miss the chance to wake you up in the morning, love." the redhead grinned. She watched as Drótt reached under her pillow and grabbed something. She saw the dagger fly at her, reached her hand out and caught it before it could reach her. "You know, I'm starting to think you shouldn't be able to carry these around with your anger problem." Jac said as she flipped the dagger around and tossed it on the bed._

_"__Drótt! You can't just throw daggers at people." Aesa scolded from beside her. Drótt turned to her in disbelief. _

_"__Is this because she is your best friend?" the warrior asked while narrowing her eyes._

_"__No, it's because she's a human being. Please, calm down, and control yourself." Aesa glowered at her lover._

_Drótt mumbled an, "Okay." and leaned over to kiss the mage on the cheek._

_"__Drótt, let's go we have things to do." Fasta chuckled at her friend, who now had her head hung after being scolded by Aesa. _

_-----_

_Hours later, the three warriors walked through the door of the house to find their lovers sitting at the table talking._

_"__Oh gods, what did you three do now?" Wallis and Mary said in unison._

_"__Well, Drótt and Jac went at it again. Drótt's got a few broken ribs, a gash above the forehead, and a very nice wound on her bicep courtesy of Jac's sword." she said she pointed out the injuries. "Jac," Fasta continued. "has a busted nose, a gash on each of her arms and a flesh wound from one of Drótt's daggers. Oh, I almost forgot, they both will have black eyes in the morning. They have already started to form." she walked over to a nearby chair and sat down._

_"__You just let them go at it?" Aesa asked in shock._

_"__Aesa, it's the only way those two work anything out. They love each other to death, but they clash a lot." Mary tried to explain._

_"__Besides," Wallis began to add. "they all heal really quickly, you won't even know they had them by, either tomorrow morning or the morning after." she said nonchalantly. _

_All of their backs were turned to where two assailants had just stalked through the walls of the house on either side of the door. As the first one stepped through he went slowly to the right and other right up the middle, creeping through the darkness. _

_"__Yes, well, we all have little accidents don't we." Drótt said as she pulled out one of daggers and began to flip it in her hands._

_"__Don't you think you had enough fun for the day, Drótt?" Wallis asked as she took a drink._

_"__Hmm, I don't know what do you think, Fast? Jac?" The other two warriors looked at her, then at each other smiling._

_"__Well, I think that Fasta wants you to show off a little." she said leaning back in her chair._

_"__Yeah, I think you should get out another and do that weird trick you do." Fasta chuckled._

_"__Which one is that?" she said as she pulled another dagger out and began twirling it._

_"__You know, the cool one with the spins and twirls and everything."_

_"__Oh, don't forget that your aim is usually perfect but, can you do it with one?" Jac responded cryptically. As the three mages just looked at each other._

_"__I don't know, I don't think I can this time. Killing two birds with one dagger is hard." she laughed as she picked up speed and started twirling faster._

_"__Just do it, Drótt. Stop showing off." Fasta said._

_"__But, Jac said you wanted flair, Fast." Drótt pouted. "Okay, fine." one hand shot out to her right releasing a dagger while the other was thrown over her shoulder behind her. All three mages jumped at her movement and stood. A thud soon followed her actions._

_"__I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Drótt growled as she stood._

_"__Lis, light some candles." Fasta said quickly. _

_Wallis nodded and waved her hand which produced candles all around the house. As the room was lit, they could see that Drótt had pinned the man on the right against the wall at the thigh on the left side of his trousers, he was struggling to get the dagger free. The other had not been so lucky and he laid on the ground with a dagger jutting from his throat. Mary stepped forward and immobilized the man who was struggling._

_"__Damn, I thought he was taller. A lot taller." the green-eyed warrior said as she looked down at the man whose eyes were slowly turning back to his normal eye color._

_"__Yeah, and what happened here?" Jac asked. "I'm sure there was something wrong?"_

_"__Yeah, I got the height right. I just thought he was more to his left otherwise that's the height I wanted to hit." she, Fasta, and Jac all laughed when the man's eyes widened. "Your lucky I missed or you would not be having children… ever." she smirked. She walked up to the wall and tugged the dagger out, as soon as she did that Jac and Fasta restrained him, after Mary reversed her spell._

_"__Now, you are going to talk, right?" she said dragged the dagger along his thigh making her way towards the inside. He nodded his head quickly. "That's what I thought. Now, why are you here?"_

_"__Grái-" she cut him off._

_"__Yes, Grái, tell me about him."_

_"__He is a powerful mage but, he wants more power. He knows Lady Hunter, more specifically he wants he powers." Drótt looked back at Aesa and saw her shake her head. _

_"__She doesn't know Grái, how does he know her?" she pressed._

_"__She does know Jacob." he smirked as he looked at the brunette. Drótt dug the dagger into his thigh and he cried out._

_"__You look only at me got it. Now, this Jacob, or whoever the hell he is, he wants her power, right?" he nodded his head. "Good, now, tell me what you are trying to keep from me." she said._

_"__I don't know what you are talking about." he said._

_"__Wallis, I need you." she motioned for the blonde. She looked up into her eyes and simply said, "Do it." the blonde nodded her head and put her hand against Drótt temple and her other hand around the man's throat. After a few minutes, she pulled back, looked at the man and glared._

_"__Who is Reina?" Drótt growled._

_"__She wants Lady Hunter as well. But, not for power, she wants her body." he said slowly._

_"__Yes, thank you. I saw that myself." she stood up and turned to look at Aesa who had a sad look on her face. "You were with her, before Seth. For awhile actually," she said as she looked into brown eyes._

_"__How do-"_

_"__I can read you. It's an ability I have along with my fast healing, Fasta and Jac have certain abilities too." she explained quickly. "You have an emotional connection with me, I can read you. Like I read him." _

_"__But-" _

_"__That's why I needed Wallis she linked his anger and guilt to me, so I could read him. You just left her one day. Why?" she asked gently as she slowly made her way towards the brunette. _

_"__Because I couldn't be with her anymore. She wasn't enough and it wasn't working." Aesa said looking at the floor._

_"__First part, was the truth. Second part, was a lie. Why are you lying to me? I don't know how, but you are blocking something from me," she paused. "Something you've never shared with anyone, that's why… tell me." she said stopping in front of her lover. _

_"__She wasn't good for me, Drótt, can't you just leave it at that?" Aesa said softly. Drótt waited a minute before she began speaking again._

_"__She hurt you, somehow she hurt you. She hurt you, so you cursed her." Drótt said getting angrier. "What did she do, Aesa? What the hell did she do to you?!" the warrior's voice boomed around the house._

_Aesa sighed and turned around and lifted her shirt to show her back. The upper left of her back was covered with a large R intertwined with a C._

_"__She branded you." Mary whispered._

_"__Not just any brand a magical brand." Aesa sobbed. Mary gasped at the revelation._

_"__Reina who? What house is she of?" Wallis asked._

_"__Reina Constantine." is what was whispered._

_"__The House of Constantine?" Fasta asked in shock. "The Royal Line?" Aesa just nodded._

_"__Oh gods." Drótt breathed in realization._

_"__What?" Fasta asked._

_"__You're of the Royal Line, too. The House of Huntington. But, everyone addresses you as Hunter, because of the skills your family naturally develops at luring and hunting people down."_

_"__Yes, that's right." Aesa said softly._

_Jac looked at Aesa and back to the man she held in complete shock and anger. She brought her fist down hard, against his face to try and keep him still._

_"__Wait, but Constantines are always betrothed to Ollivanders." Jac mentioned, holding tighter to the man who was struggling even harder. _

_"__Except for three times in history. This could take awhile, sit." Mary jumped in. _

_Jac brought her fist down on the man's face again this time knocking him out, they tossed him into the chair that Aesa had been sitting in and sat down themselves._

_"__The first time Darius Constantine was betrothed to Lila Ollivander but fell madly in love with Gabrielle Lycos when she visited their estate, the beginning of my mage line, they were able to marry after many arguments and a war. Then, the second time Julian Constantine was to be married to Guinevere Castus but-"_

_"__Wait, Castus, as in Artorius Castus, King Arthur?" Jac asked._

_"__Yes, that is the general thought, Jaclyn. Anyway," Mary sighed, shaking her head. "Julian fell in love with Olivia Brigthwyna, he left and his right of caste was given to his brother Lucius. They got married, thus starting-"_

_"__My mage line." Wallis added._

_"__But-" Fasta began._

_"__I am originally of the House of Brigthwyna, there was some type of dispute and my grandfather broke family ties and altered our name to not be confused with his brother Darius Brigthwyna. He changed it to Brictwen." Wallis explained._

_"__Yes, you are correct, it began your mage line. " she nodded at the blonde. "Now, the third time, Casius Constantine the younger brother of both Julian and Lucius had been stranded and thought dead in battle but, he returned to his kingdom, where Lucius had yet to take a bride. Their father, laying on his death bed, requested of his favorite son, that he abandon the Constantine line and build a new one that had more dignity, than what had become of theirs because of Lucius. He complied with his father's dying wish. He left and ended up becoming a guard in the Huntington castle, he fell in love with Rowan, the princess. Thus, beginning Aesa's line."_

_"__What does that nice history lesson tell us?" Jac asked._

_"__Jaclyn, do not tempt fate." the blonde glared. "It was prophesized that the time would come again where the Constantine line would reconnect with itself and continue a mage line but, it would end up destroying the world because the power would be so great. If it had not been for Lucius taking up dark arts during his reign and passing it on, this would not have happened." Mary finished._

_"__This doesn't sound as if it will go well." Jac responded to the revelation._

_"__But, that's not what Reina wants from Aesa." Drótt pointed out._

_"__Jacob is of the House of Menos." Aesa supplied._

_"__That makes sense, the Menos family married into the Constantine line. So, he would know about and want your power." Mary paused and sighed. "Look, in essence, we are the most powerful mages living at the moment. Aesa is the most powerful." the warriors looked over at the brunette who dropped her head._

_"__What does the brand mean?" Drótt asked looking at Wallis._

_"__Magical brands are usually only used with mages and their soul mates. We connect with them and they connect with us… forever. We know where they are all the time and sometimes we know what they are doing or if they are hiding something from us. It's kind of like vampires, when they mate they bite their mate and are bonded for life. It marks them as their own. Their mate develops a particular smell that registers to other vampires as said vampires mate. With magical brands, they can be anything. Usually it isn't decided by the mage because it is suppose to represent their raw power." Wallis explained._

_"__I don't think any of us have ever seen initials. Well, only initials. Generally, it is a symbol and then small initials but even then that doesn't always happen. It's the symbol that is important." Mary said distractedly. She was trying to think about what this meant. She looked at Jac who raised an eyebrow at her soul mate. She just nodded her head. The warrior moved to stand next to Aesa and she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a mark that looked very similar to Aesa's except to was a large moon that had ML and JG intertwined inside of it._

_"__I'm assuming that that's what a brand looks like." Drótt said pointing to Jac's back._

_"__Yes, it has a moon which represents my powers and mage-sight. Then, it has my initials and Jaclyn's. That I was able to add after-"_

_"__But I thought-" Drótt tried to interrupt._

_"__They can be altered just not removed and it takes a lot to alter and-"_

_"__And fucking hurts!" Jac jumped in._

_"__Jaclyn Granell! That was not necessary." Mary scolded. "It wasn't that painful. Plus, you were moaning the entire time."_

_"__Yeah, that was because it hurt and I was trying not to scream."_

_"__You may have them fooled, but do not lie to me. That was not your hurt moan, Jaclyn." Jac tried to interrupt but Mary put up her hand. "Do not argue with me or you can sleep in Drótt's old room for a week." Jac's eyes widened and she hung her head. Fasta and Drótt began to laugh at their friend's misfortune._

_"__Fasta Martlet!"_

_"__Drótt Panthera!" Aesa and Wallis scolded at the same time. Immediately both warriors got quiet and dropped their heads like Jaclyn, who still stood that way._

_"__Do you want the same punishment?" Wallis asked the two._

_"__No, but it's not like you can put us anywhere else." Fasta grinned as she looked at Drótt._

_"__You two can always sleep together. As for us," Aesa warned as she stood and walked closer to Wallis. The other mage stood and faced her, stepping closer so they were inches apart. "I wouldn't mind sleeping with Lis." she tilted her head slightly. She turned her head when she heard two low growls. Both women looked at their lovers and saw that their eyes had darkened. _

_"__But, right now, we have more pressing issues." Wallis said nonchalantly sitting down in her chair. Aesa sat down on her friends lap and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked over at Fasta and Drótt who were still staring at the two._

_She just shrugged at them, "There isn't anywhere else to sit."_

_Reina and Grái's minion was slumped in the chair she had occupied before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jac staring and licking her lips, then Mary's hand made contact with the back of the warrior's head and Jac yelped. Drótt and Fasta just looked at the redhead and glared when they realized what she was doing._

_"__What? You two were thinking the same thing." The two warriors looked at Jac, back to their lovers, then at each other and just nodded their heads._

_"__Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What are we going to do?" Wallis asked._

_"__I'm not sure. I mean, what can we do? Not much, that's for sure." Aesa said leaning back into Wallis. _

_"__Look, why don't we just wait until this idiot," Mary said pointing to the man. "wakes up, then we figure out what to do. We do need to get rid of that body though." she waved her hand and the unconscious man's hands and legs were bound as well as his body being bound to the chair he sat in. Suddenly, the body of the dead minion disappeared._

_"__My dagger?!" Drótt asked frantically. _

_"__Check your side." Aesa smirked. Sure enough, there it was in it's holder._

_"__Why are you guys so quiet?" Mary asked the three warriors. All their eyes shifted to her, then to each other._

_"__We, uh, need to go for a run, I think. You know clear our minds." Drótt said standing up quickly and stumbling over the chair behind her. Quickly she regained her balance and quickly left with Jac and Fasta following her out the door._

_"__Warriors." Wallis commented._

_"__Yeah, warriors. You're comfy." Aesa laughed as she leaned back further into Wallis' body._

_"__Yeah, that's what you tell me." the blonde put her arms around her friend and put her head on Aesa's shoulder._

_"__Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before, right?" Mary grinned._

_"__That's true. Drótt would die if she knew that." Aesa chuckled._

_The three women looked at each other and paused to think, before speaking in unison._

_"__She couldn't handle us." they all laughed and continued talking about various things until their warriors returned._

_-----_

_As soon as they were out of the door all three women broke into a sprint taking a right to the back of the house and towards the forest that laid just behind it._

_"__Gods, they are going to be the death of us." Jac said._

_"__I know. Women." Drótt grunted shaking her head._

_"__Women." Fasta and Jac agreed._

_"__I mean, really, they all know how we are." Fasta complained, jumping over a fallen branch. _

_"__Yeah, and we all know what happened before they got with us." Jac said as they moved through the trees. "Officially that is." she added._

_"__Wait, what happened?" Drótt asked looking over at the redhead._

_"__What, Aesa didn't tell you?" the green-eyed warrior shook her head. "They were together. That's how Fasta and I know Aesa."_

_"__So, you are telling me that you met Mary and Wallis because they were together, and Aesa was with them as well?" Drótt asked picking up her speed as they broke through a clearing. _

_"__Yeah, when we were at Wolfric, we met them the night you got sick and everything." Fasta started, her friend motioned for her to continue. "Well, we were to meet with the mages we were to be working with the next day to scout Gaul's castle and battle layout, right? Well, we had met with them and everything and explained to them that they needed to stay out of sight but we needed to get reports from what they saw with their mage-sight. We were going to leave but they kind of…" Fasta trailed off._

_"__Um, jumped us." Jac added. _

_"__So, you guys just happened to forget to tell me that you slept with them when you got back that night?" Drótt growled._

_"__Well, we thought you had read us already and just didn't care." Jac said sheepishly._

_"__I was sick, you know I can't read well if I'm ill. And-" she paused, but kept on running for a few moments. Suddenly she stopped._

_"__Fuck." Jac and Fasta said._

_"__You fucking slept with Aesa?!" she yelled looking between the two._

_"__She did it first!" they both accused pointing at each other quickly._

_Drótt just shook her head. "So, let me get this straight," she paused, crossing her arms across her chest and collecting herself and trying to process the information. "Wallis has slept with Mary, Mary has slept with Aesa. Therefore, Wallis has also slept with Aesa, and Aesa has slept with both of them. You, Fasta, have slept with Wallis, Mary, and Jac. You, Jaclyn, have slept with Wallis, Mary, and Fasta. And, finally both of you have slept with Aesa. Do I have this correct?" she looked between her friends._

_"__Um, you forgot that you have slept with Wallis on multiple occasions. And, you've slept with Jaclyn, Mary, and I." Fasta added. Drótt glared at her friend. _

_"__Oh, and now you've slept with Aesa. So, we've all slept with each other." Jac grinned._

_"__Okay, first of all, we were drunk." Drótt said motioning between herself, Jac, and Fasta. _

_"__When aren't we?" Fasta snorted._

_"__Second of all," she continued ignoring her friend's comment. "Wallis came on to me and so did Mary. May I add, at the same time. Thirdly, you basically told Wallis and I to that one time." she pointed at her friend._

_"__That's because I trust you and I know she loves me. Besides, you have a thing for her, she has a thing for you. I get it, that's why I allowed it." Fasta reassured her friend._

_"__And, yes, we know, it was the day after our little experience. We kind of sent them to you." Jac said looking down at the ground._

_"__You what?!" Drótt exploded._

_"__You needed it, Drótt. You were frustrated and making us workout every morning and night. So we sent them to you." Fasta explained._

_I can't believe this," Drótt mumbled looking up at the sky. _

_"__Well, it worked." Jaclyn grumbled._

_Drótt looked at her two friends then broke out into a sprint heading back towards the house._

_"__Fuck, I really don't want to have to catch up with her." Fasta whined as she Jac took off after her friend. They weaved through the forest trying to keep their friend in their sight and they finally caught up to her as she was breaking through to the other side. She ran around the house to the front of the house and busted through the door. _

_Aesa and Wallis turned their heads to face the warrior that stood in front of them, then looked to the door when it opened again and saw Jaclyn and Fasta collapse to the floor on top of each other. _

_"__Did you kill them?" Wallis laughed as the two warrior laid there sprawled out across the floor. "Uh oh." she whispered in Aesa's ear, when she looked back at Drótt and saw her green eyes darken to almost black. "Are you angry or aroused?" Wallis tried to joke, she got a growl in response. _

_"__Both, Lis. You didn't tell her?" Fasta wheezed from the floor where she still lied with Jac._

_"__Tell her, what?" Mary asked as she walked over to the fallen warriors. "Are you okay?" she asked with a smile._

_"__Two years, five months, and ten days ago, Wolfric outpost, two days before the siege of Gaul's castle." Drótt said quickly looking at Aesa. _

_"__Oh." Mary mumbled._

_"__Yeah, you should have told her. Do you see what she did to us?" Jac moaned._

_"__What? So, you found out that everyone in this room has slept with everyone else. It's not a big deal, Drótt." Wallis said, she smirked and leaned in kissing Aesa neck._

_"__Oh, she's not I'm-angry-so-I'm-going-to-throw-a-dagger-at-you angry. She's angry because she didn't get in on it, two years ago." Jac said from the floor. "I think you killed me." she moaned again._

_"__No, your mouth is still moving." Fasta laughed. "Drótt, are you going to be okay?" Fasta asked as her friend hadn't said anything. She looked up from the floor to see that her lover had her arms wrapped around Aesa's waist and was kissing the brunette's neck. The brunette was looking at Drótt and she was softly moaning. "Oh." was all she could say. She poked Jaclyn and the redhead looked to where she was looking, then they looked at each other and started to laugh. _

_"__Fasta?" green, almost black, eyes didn't even look to the dark-haired warrior on the floor when she growled out her question. _

_"__Yeah, sure. I'm useless right now." she laughed when she saw Wallis shift her eyes to her and smirk._

_Drótt held out her hands to both women and they each took a calloused hand and stood up. The warrior rushed them to the back door, "We'll be in the cottage." she said not turning around. _

_"__What if he wakes up?" Fasta called, standing up. _

_"__I don't care. Fucking knock him out if you have to, really this isn't the time Fasta." she said as she poked her head around the back door._

_"__Okay, okay." she said holding her hands up. _

_Drótt quickly closed the door and walked over to where Wallis and Aesa were holding hands, "Ladies." she drawled as she put an arm around each of them. _

_"__Drótt." they responded with grins. _

_As soon as they stepped into the small cottage, the two mages had the warrior pressed up against the door._

_"__This should probably go." Aesa said tugging gently on Drótt's jerkin._

_"__I would have to agree." Wallis said inching the jerkin slowly up Drótt's torso, running her fingers across the toned stomach underneath her fingers._

_The warrior quickly undid her scabbard and set it on the table near her, she then lifted her arms and the two women lifted the jerkin over her head, leaving her in only her trousers._

_"__You look even better than the last time, Dró." the warrior chuckled at Wallis' statement._

_"__Well, let's see if the same can be said for you." Drótt said quickly undressing the blonde. "Mmm, still delicious, I see." the warrior chuckled._

_"__And what about me?" Aesa pouted._

_"__You, my love, are beautiful." the warrior's head bent and captured Aesa's lips in a passionate kiss. Suddenly she felt naked flesh beneath her calloused hands. "Nice magic trick." she laughed. _

_The brunette pulled her back, claiming her lips again. The warrior gasped when small hands made their way along her stomach from behind her as she felt Wallis' breasts press against her back._

_"__You warriors are really easy." Wallis whispered in her ear, biting it gently. She pulled back and started kissing the warrior's back. She could feel the strong muscles tighten under her lips._

_"__Relax," Aesa murmured against her lips. _

_Aesa pulled back from the dark haired woman and led her over to the bed and forcing her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Wallis knelt in front of her and reached to pulled the belt that held her daggers from her body. _

_"__You won't be needing these. We're dangerous, but in a good way. I promise." after she had removed the warrior's weapons she straddle her on the bed. Drótt's hands grabbed onto her waist as she settled on the warrior's lap. "Mmm, this seems familiar." Wallis said as she laid a kiss on Drótt's neck and began to kiss up along the strong jaw line. _

_Drótt turned her head to Aesa and tried to concentrate on her thoughts even though the blonde on her lap was making it difficult. Aesa smiled at her warrior and stepped closer to the two._

_"__You knew?" Drótt asked as she was able to process some of the brunette's thoughts._

_"__Not at first, I remember Wallis talking about this friend of Fasta's that she couldn't get enough of, some brooding warrior. This was awhile ago, but she describe almost everything exactly. I just knew it was, and after tonight I was sure of it. But, right now, that doesn't matter." she stood next to the two and watched as Drótt tried to keep her composure enough to find out more but was losing the battle as Wallis claimed her lips in a kiss. _

_Drótt broke form the kiss and stared up at her lover, who just smiled as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. She looked at Drótt one more time before she turned Wallis' head to face her and brought their lips together, she and Wallis both smiled into the kiss when they heard the warrior groan. The warrior moved further onto the bed as Aesa climbed on the bed still kissing Wallis. _

_"__Lay back, Dró." Wallis said turning back to the warrior who immediately complied. She climbed up the toned body, licking up the toned stomach. Finally she settled on Drótt's stomach. _

_"__Well, well, you sure are ready to go, like always Wallis." Drótt smirked as she felt how wet the mage was. The warrior reached up and put her hands on the blonde's hips._

_"__You aren't that talented." the blonde mage said as she felt the warrior tug on her hips._

_"__Oh? You've forgotten my talent so easily?" Drótt said leaning up to kiss the blonde's neck and travel up to her ear. "You are already dripping, Lis. I can do it." she whispered._

_"__Fine, let's see if you've lost your touch or not." Wallis said roughly pushing the warrior down._

_"__I don't know how you two get anything done." Aesa commented leaning over and kissing Drótt._

_"__Oh, Dró and I? We have to make it challenge or it's no fun. Let's go warrior make me see stars." Wallis smirked. _

_As the two broke from their kiss, she placed her hands on either side of Drótt's head and leaned forward giving her a deep kiss. Drótt's hands, that were still on Wallis' waist, pushed the blonde down further onto her stomach. Wallis groaned and began to rock against the warrior's toned abs. The warrior reacted by tightening her stomach muscles. As her movement increased and she ground further into the strong body beneath her, Wallis broke from the kiss. Drótt moved her kisses down the blonde's neck and chest, her lips wrapped around a hard nipple causing the mage to groan loudly. She teased the nipple with her tongue before biting down gently. Wallis cried out but the cry was muffled. Drótt pulled back from the blonde's chest and saw that Aesa and Wallis were locked in a heated kiss._

_Wallis moved slightly sitting back up but continuing to rock on the firm muscles beneath her. She reached out and pulled Aesa closer to her to deepen their kiss. The other mage complied and moved closer, kneeling next to Drótt's body. Drótt was focusing on guiding Wallis' hips, increasing her movements when Aesa suddenly straddled her to get closer to Wallis. She groaned as the smell of Aesa's arousal invaded her senses. She moved one of her hands to Aesa's hips and brought the brunette to hover above her face. She leaned up and licked straight up her slit. The brunette groaned into Wallis' mouth as the warrior continued to lick her. With her free hand Drótt pushed two fingers into Aesa and began to thrust in time with Wallis' thrusts on her stomach. She felt Aesa clinch around her fingers as she sucked the brunette's clit. Wallis pulled from this kiss with Aesa, grabbed, Drótt's hand that still held her hips, by the wrist and laid it with the palm up, she scooted further up the warrior's stomach and slid over the calloused hand, Drótt's fingers found her clit and began rubbing._

_"__Fuck," Wallis cried out as the warrior pushed her over the edge. She was followed closely by Aesa , the blonde reached out and put her arms around the brunette pulling her to into her body before she could collapse onto Drótt. She helped her lay down next to Drótt before looking back at the warrior who had a smirk on her face._

_"__What?" Wallis asked._

_"__I don't think I've lost my touch, Lis." she said as she laid her hands on the mages thighs._

_"__No, I don't think you have." the blonde chuckled. "Did you kill her?" she said as Aesa cuddled closer to Drótt's side and mumbled incoherently._

_"__No, I think she's still alive."_

_"__I am, but what a great way to go." the brunette mumbled as she kissed. _

_Wallis started to move off the warrior when she looked up at Drótt with a confused expression._

_"__What?" the warrior asked._

_"__How did you manage to keep your trousers on." she tugged on the article of clothing._

_"__I don't know they just stayed on." Drótt responded as she watched Wallis untie the strings on her trousers. "Don't you think it's a little late for that, Lis."_

_"__You know me, I'm always ready and it's never to late." she purred as she leaned up to kiss the warrior._

_Their heated kiss was interrupted when Aesa abruptly sat up and started looking around frantically._

_"__Get up, right now!" she jumped off the bed, as she did her clothes reappeared on her body. Wallis did the same._

_"__Hey! I see how it is, leave the warrior naked! What's wrong?" Drótt rushed to get off the bed while tying her trousers back up. In her rush to get to her daggers, sword, and jerkin she stumbled over something on the ground, nearly falling. _

_"__You okay?" Wallis snorted._

_"__What can I say? Beautiful women make my clumsy." Drótt replied grabbing her daggers and securing them around her waist then, she pulled her jerkin over her head and reattached her scabbard. _

_All three of them turned to the door and rushed out across the distance to the house. Just as they entered a black shadowy mass flew through an open window and landed next to it, as a body started to appear._

_"__What's-" Fasta started._

_"__Well, Aesa, did always get my knees weak too." a smooth voice traveled through the house. A woman with long black and brown eyes stood leaning against the wall._

_"__Reina." Aesa whispered as she stepped closer to Drótt who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a hand to a dagger at her side._

_"__Ah, ah, ah, now that wouldn't be wise warrior." she scolded Drótt as she stepped further in the house. "Now, we all know that Jac- Grái, whatever the hell he's calling himself these days, wants Aesa for her powers. However, I can save her. Jac- the bumbling idiot will have to kill her. For what I want I really don't have to kill her." she commented lewdly._

_"__There has to be a way to take her powers away without killing her." Mary commented. _

_"__There isn't. Unless you know something I don't." she looked around the group._

_"__We know just about as much as you do." Drótt growled._

_"__Oh, the protective type, eh, Aesa? Nice, she is very attractive. I'd hate to see her get hurt." Reina laughed. _

_"__Get out, right now." Drótt growled. _

_"__Okay, okay." Reina smiled putting her hands up. "Back down, warrior." she turned to leave._

_"__Hey!" Fasta barked. "Take your thing with you." she said nodding at the minion._

_"__Oh, him? He is of no use to me." she lifted her hand and green sparks erupted from her hand. _

_"__No!" dark blue sparks met the green and sent them shooting back at the woman, who deflected it._

_"__Well, well, well, this might be harder than I thought. You aren't as weak as you once were, Aesa. Apparently, you stand up for yourself and others now." Reina contemplated out loud. "The whole thought of the innocent you was a real turn on but this, this is even better. Aggressive Princess Hunter is definitely something I want to taste." she licked her lips. The black-haired woman cried out as a dagger sunk into her shoulder._

_"__It's funny, your weakness is the same as mine." Drótt smirked as she twirled another dagger between her fingers. She began walking towards the woman, when she reached her she grabbed onto the handle of her dagger and twisted it. "I said, get out." she pulled the dagger roughly from Reina's shoulder, cocked back her arm and her fist made contact with the woman's jaw with a sickening crack._

_"__This isn't over." Reina's growl filtered through the house. _

_Drótt began to laugh as she realized the woman was using some sort of spell to make her voice be heard because she had broken her jaw, "I didn't even hit you that hard." _

_Reina glared more time at Drótt before turning and looking at Aesa, then leaving out the window she had come._

_"__Why did you save him?" Jaclyn asked Aesa who stood over the man in the chair. _

_"__Until, Reina and Jacob, or whomever he is now, got to him he was a normal human being and had a life, most likely here in the village. But, they change everything, your eyes become black your hair becomes black, your features change to look somewhat monstrous like this." she said pointing at the man._

_"__Well, how are we suppose to change that? We'd have to kill him, he has Constantine powers in him, and you heard what Reina said." Wallis said stepping forward._

_Aesa looked back at the man and to her friends and lover and bit her lip nervously before turning back to the man and kneeling in front of him. She untied his legs, that Fasta and Jaclyn must have put on when they were in the cottage. She stood and looked into the dark eyes that stared back. The man was free but, he didn't move. She could see the humanity that was still in him._

_"__You'll will be okay." she whispered to him. He just nodded his head and closed his eyes. She placed her hand against his chest. Her hand began to glow and everyone took a step back. Suddenly, dark green light rushed through her arm and into her body, as the room filled with a bright light._

_As the light faded they all looked over at the man and saw that his eyes had become grey and his hair blonde._

_"__What just happened?" Fasta asked stepping closer to Aesa who had yet to turn around. _

_The brunette mage turned towards them and there was a collective gasp as they all looked at her jet black eyes. _

_"__Aesa are you okay?" Drótt asked stepping closer to her lover. The brunette's eyes had begun to fade._

_"__I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want her-"_

_"__It's okay." the warrior said stepping closer and wrapping her arms around the mage._

_"__What does this mean?" Jac said quietly._

_"__It means there is going to be a battle for our lives and existence. If the Constantines get Aesa's power, Dark Magic will reign." Mary supplied._

_"__How long do we have?" Drótt asked._

_"__I don't think they are ready to go to battle because they haven't realized what Aesa can do. So, I'm assuming it will take them a few months to build an army. They aren't well liked anymore and have to go to distant lands to find those willing to do their bidding." Mary answered._

_"__Okay, then that's what we will do to we will from an army, we have awhile let's get to it." Drótt said. She looked down at Aesa who was still buried in her chest. "But, not tonight let's just all go to sleep." she said quietly. She turned to the man and spoke, "What's your name?"_

_"__Benton. House of Menares."_

_"__Okay, Benton, you can stay in the extra room, in the back there." she pointed in the direction. The man stood and nodded his head in thanks._

_"__Where are you going to sleep?" Fasta asked._

_"__We'll be in the cottage. Fasta, you, Jac, and I need to talk in the morning, okay?" both her friends nodded their heads. "See you in the morning." she said as see stepped out of the house and made her way towards the cottage with her arms still securely around Aesa._

_'__You want to battle, Reina, Grái? You'll get one, even if I lose my life,' the warrior thought as they entered the cottage.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! R&R  
**


	13. Caught in the Act, Family Relations

**Well, here is another chapter. I know it's kind of short but it's basically a set up chapter for the next and a few after that. Thanks for reading and to those you have reviewed.**

**Please tell me what you think. R&R.**

* * *

"Mmm, ouch!" a voice hissed.

"Are you okay, babe?" was rushed out as the two bodies flew through the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat to get the attention of the two students.

"Mom?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she looked passed Hermione from her position up against her dorm door.

"Hello, Pansy." Gwendolyn Parkinson smiled at her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked straightening her clothes and moving away from Hermione.

"Maybe I should leave?" Hermione mumbled looking at the floor.

"Um…" was all Pansy answered, unsure how to respond. She looked back at her mother, then to Hermione.

"No, it is quite alright Ms. Granger, I would like you to stay." the older woman smiled at the Gryffindor.

"Surely, you don't want a mudblood anywhere near you?!" Hermione snapped at the woman.

"Hermione, no, you've got it wrong." Pansy soothed.

"She and your father gave you to Malfoy, that's why you have that mark!" Hermione accused.

"They had no choice it has always been this way I have always been betrothed to Draco, it really is not their fault." Pansy sighed.

"Trust me, if I could have stopped my daughter from getting that mark, I would have." the woman said sadly.

"You told me your parents would kill you if they found out." the Gryffindor turned to her girlfriend.

"I thought they would, honestly. I knew they don't agree with the Dark Lord but, I didn't know how they would react to this, us. I've been owling my mother ever since the attack a month ago." Pansy explained.

"I never thought that, that could happen to my daughter. And, you know, I was confused at first when she told me why she was beaten. But, then she started talking about you." a smile came across her features. "She would not stop talking about you and even though she was writing letters I could tell how much she loves you and I didn't care who it was as long as it was making her happy."

"Father hasn't come around, yet, about it." Pansy whispered sadly into Hermione's neck.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Parkinson I didn't mean…" the brunette trailed off.

"Please, do not call me Mrs. Parkinson. First, it makes me sound old. Second, you are family so, please, it is Gwen, dear." she smiled.

"Okay, Gwen." Hermione responded with a smile.

"Now, I must ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?" the older woman said seriously.

"Mother!" Pansy admonished, while Hermione looked shocked.

"I hope you are being safe." was the next comment.

"Mother! Really, stop!" Pansy said mortified at her mother's question and comment.

"Well, okay, I suppose." Pansy breathed a sigh of relief as her mother ended it. I didn't lat for long. "At least she cannot get you pregnant."

"Not for lack of trying." Hermione mumbled unconsciously. She heard Pansy's mother begin to laugh and her head snapped up to look at Pansy's shocked face, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, babe, you did." Pansy chuckled. "So, what are you doing here mom?" Pansy asked sitting on the couch across from her mother, Hermione sat down next to her.

"Here to see you and try and convince you to come home." Gwen sighed.

"Mom, I can't go home." Pansy said shaking her head.

"He is coming, you know it." her mother looked up at her daughter. "Last night, I saw your father's it is visible. You know that means that he will summon every one of you soon. You, Draco, Blaise, Millicent. Your father." the older woman pointed out.

"Yes," the Slytherin nodded sadly. "Maybe I can resist it." Pansy suggested.

"What, and have him hunt you down and kill you for disobedience? No, Pansy, you cannot risk it."

"I know this. But, what am I suppose to do under his rule?" Pansy asked.

"You have to if only for a while," Gwen looked at Hermione with concern. "Think about Hermione, Pansy. If he uses _Legilimens_ he can get to her. And, well, if he finds out about you two he will kill you and you know it. To him, your touching dirty blood." Gwen looked at her daughter as the Slytherin processed the logic her mother had just thrown at her.

_**She's right. And, you never know when this dark force is going to come flying out of the woodwork. It's too dangerous to not do anything, you have to appease him.**_

_I guess you're right. What about Hermione?_

"I'll be fine, sweetie." the Gryffindor said squeezing her hand. Pansy turned her head to look at the lion in shock.

_**You didn't say that out loud, **_was the shocked response from her inner muse.

Gwen looked between Hermione and her daughter confused. Her daughter had been quiet for nearly five minutes not saying a word when the Gryffindor started talking to her out of nowhere, without a prompt or question. Her daughter looked at her and she raised an eyebrow,

"You two can communicate telepathically?" she asked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hermione, babe, I didn't say that out loud. I didn't say anything and you just responded as if I did." Pansy explained.

"Oh, well, then I guess so. I'm not sure. I swear you said it out loud I was just looking at you and…" she trailed off.

"Hermione," Gwen called softly. "Look at me. Now, just focus on me like you were focusing on Pansy."

"Okay." the brunette responded.

"You love my daughter correct?" Gwen asked keeping eye contact with the Gryffindor.

"Yes, I love Pansy very much." the brunette turned to the Slytherin and smiled while interlacing their fingers.

"Well, then I have no doubt that she will be happy the rest of her life then." a smile appeared on her face. She looked at her daughter and chuckled softly when she saw the shocked and confused expression on her face.

"It can't be…" the snake trailed off.

"It seems that way, Pansy. Hermione is, well," she paused as confusion crossed the Gryffindor's features. "she is, apparently, a Legilimens. A very good one at that." Gwen commented nonchalantly.

"I.. I mean I've never….. no, I can't be…. no lessons.. No instructor…" Hermione stuttered, but a full coherent sentence couldn't form in her mind.

"You're cute when you stutter and are speechless. Who would've known?" Pansy smiled, she brought their intertwined hands to her lips and softly kissed the lion's.

_Well, except for when you are screaming my name that it is, then you are totally brain dead and speechless after._

"Pansy! Really, your mother is here!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"Ha, you read my mind again." Pansy smirked.

"I do not think I want to know what you were thinking." Gwen smiled at their interaction.

"I was simply pointing out that she is never usually speechless except when she is screamin-" Pansy words were cut off when Hermione's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry about that Gwen." Hermione said glaring at Pansy whose eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"I see that you two really are trying to get pregnant." she chuckled. "Do not worry Hermione it is fine I have to deal with her all the time." Gwen smiled.

Hermione was about to respond when she felt Pansy tongue against the palm of her hand. The Slytherin was moving it around in circles making the Gryffindor shiver and close her eyes. After a few seconds she quickly pulled her hand away and glared at her girlfriend, who just smirked back.

"Pansy, behave." Gwen warned.

"Okay, I suppose I can be a Gryffindor for awhile." the Slytherin smirked at the glare on Hermione's face.

"You couldn't handle us, Parkinson," Hermione growled as she moved closer to her girlfriend.

"I handle you just fine, Granger." she hissed back.

"Want to bet?"

"Now girls-" Gwen started.

"Oh yeah, bring it on Granger." Pansy taunted.

Suddenly the dark-haired girl found herself pinned against the couch with a very aggressive Gryffindor attacking her lips. She tried to gain some control back but, Hermione grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and started kissing down her neck.

"Oh god," the Slytherin moaned.

Hermione ran her tongue across Pansy's collarbone and the Slytherin responded with a another moan, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Hermione pulled back and gently kissed her girlfriend before pulling away and moving to the opposite end of the couch.

Pansy looked up at the ceiling when her eyes rolled back to the front of her head, "Oh my god," she breathed through deep, heavy breaths.

"Well, I think that you just got taught a lesson." Gwen smirked at her daughter.

"I'll respond when I get my senses and everything back," Pansy murmured.

"Yes, Hermione, I think you will be the perfect person for my daughter." Gwen grinned at the brunette.

"Well, trust me, Gwen she's the perfect person for me." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"What, are you becoming Luna?" Pansy asked sitting up her head still spinning.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hermione lowered her voice.

"Um, nothing." Pansy swallowed afraid of what was to come.

"Ooo, you are whipped too? How spectacular my daughter." Gwen laughed at her daughter's expense.

"Uh, mom, what's with the formal talk. I mean, really you never talk like this around me." Pansy asked giving her mother a weird look.

"Oh, you must forgive me," she started but cleared her throat trying to talk in her regular voice and vernacular. "I was at the Malfoy's mansion before I came here Pans." her mother dropped her eyes quickly not looking at either girl.

"Mom?" Pansy asked. "What the hell did they do now?" she seethed.

"They, uh, moved up the date, Pans." her mother said softly.

"How far up?" Pansy's voice shook with trepidation.

"What date?" Hermione asked.

"The wedding," Pansy mentioned softly.

"Eight months." came the soft reply.

"Eight months?!" Hermione shouted. "We'll have just graduated, if we make it to that because of Voldemort." the Gryffindor had stood up and begun to pace, mumbling to herself.

"Hermione, it will be okay, I swear." Pansy said taking the Gryffindor into her arms. They stayed like that for a moment before Gwendolyn began to speak.

"I think I should-" she stopped when the door to Pansy's dorm swung open.

Both Pansy and her mother looked to the open door in complete shock.

"Father." Pansy breathed out.

"Hello, Pansy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Death Eaters in the Family

**I was going to put this chapter up on Tuesday on my birthday but.... I got a little sidetracked. I finally have some free time right now so, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: The song used is "Only Hope" originally written and performed by Switchfoot but, Mandy Moore covered it in A Walk To Remember. Her version is what I had running through my head when I wrote this. **

* * *

"Father," Pansy nodded to Gawain Parkinson.

"How are you?" he asked stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Just fine." was Pansy's short response as she wrapped Hermione tighter in her embrace.

"Ms. Granger, I presume." he held out his hand to the Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger, sir. Nice to meet you, Mr. Parkinson." Hermione said hesitantly, Pansy wouldn't let her out of her embrace.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hermione. It seems as if my daughter is quite protective of you." he smiled softly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Have you finally wrapped your head around this father?" Pansy asked releasing Hermione slowly.

"Well, you know how convincing your mother can be," he grinned. "I think at first I was just shocked not that I should have been but, it was a surprise. Yes, I think it was more about shock than not accepting it." he tried to explain to his only daughter. "Can you forgive me?" he asked raising his eyes to meet his daughter's.

"Yes, of course." Pansy said, jumping into her father's arms when he opened them to her.

--------

Pansy blinked as reality rushed back into consciousness.

"Hello Pansy," Gawain Parkinson said to his daughter.

"You are here to tell me that you are ready to be a father and love me no matter what, I presume?" the Slytherin asked her father. "Because," she continued. "if you're not you can walk back out that door and out of this castle, do you understand me?" the girl glared.

"Pansy, listen, now is probably not the best time for this. We will be summoned soon and-" he was cut off.

"And, that makes it even more important. I can guarantee you, that if I die in this war, you'll have wished that you had accepted me. If I die without you telling me, you'll regret it the rest of your life." Pansy couldn't believe her father sometimes. "Now, of course, these are my words and they don't really have meaning, I know that. I'm not trying to be cunning. I'm simply telling the truth. And, the truth is father," the girl looked into her fathers light green eyes that looked so much like hers. "the truth is: I'm still your daughter and you still love me but, right now, you are only loving a part of me, not the whole me. Look, Hermione means so much to me. I love her very much and she is my family now, which means she is part of our family. And, if we survive this war I want to spend the rest of my life with her." she paused briefly to pull Hermione closer to her. "So, think about it, do you want to be at my wedding and do you want to see your grandchildren? Once again I can guarantee you, right now, that only partially loving me, won't bring you the happiness you want when you see I have those things. I won't prevent you or hold you back from them but, yourself won't let you until you love me unconditionally and I think you will see that in time." Pansy finished, looking at her father to see if any of what she said had made him think.

"Wain, I think that you should really listen to Pansy. She loves Hermione very much and Hermione loves her. Ms. Granger, is a very nice girl and well accomplished from what I hear." Gwen smiled when the Gryffindor.

"Let, me be honest," the tall man began.

"Well, that would be a nice start instead of ignoring me." Pansy snapped.

"Pansy, please, he's trying." Gwen tried to help her husband, she knew that he had been trying to wrap his head around it for the past month or so. She didn't understand why he was having so much trouble.

"It develops a certain image about you. You are considered a decadent, licentious human being. You aren't normal, you are-" Pansy again cut off her father.

"I am perfectly normal!" Pansy fumed. "Since when does you I love constitute whether I am normal or not?"

"Pans-"

"Why can't you just be okay with this?! I'm not hurting anyone. I'm not doing drugs or sleeping around, as you implied. What's the problem?!" Pansy's voice began to elevate.

"Babe-"

"No!" she snapped her head towards the Gryffindor glaring, before turning back to her father. "You are my father, you are suppose to love me no matter what! What the fuck is the problem?!" Pansy shouted at her father.

"You could get killed!" he exploded. "Or did you forget that you almost got fucking beat to death?!" Pansy stood shocked, not excepting this to be the reason that he was having trouble.

"Really, this is why?" Pansy whispered.

"You almost died because of it."

"Dad, I didn't almost die because I was gay, it was Hermione's ex, Cho Chang, that did it along with Weasley. They did it because I'm Slytherin and she is Gryffindor. And partially because we," the dark-haired girl motioned to her mother and father, then herself. "are considered strict pureblood allegiance and she's a muggle. Some people just can't stand that. They see us, as wrongfully, breaking the house barriers and blood lines." Pansy stopped pacing and looked at her father. "Really, most people aren't like that, I swear. The majority of students are neutral on the subject from what I can tell; and the portion that is against it, is toppled by those who support it."

"What about outside our world, with the muggles?" the tall man asked cautiously. "Because, I know if she is hurt it will kill you." he said, looking at Hermione who had taken a step back from the previously fighting relatives to stand next to Gwen.

"It's harder and more difficult out there. People are more harsh and more vocal and more debilitating, when it comes to Hermione and I's relationship. But, I don't think you should worry too much." a smile spread across the Slytherin's features as she realized that her father just cared. "You realize that you are being completely overdramatic, right?" they both laughed at her comment.

"I might be just a little. But, can you blame me? You're my daughter, I don't want you to get hurt." the man said as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Dad, I'm fighting in the war and I'm a Death Eater, I think I might just get a little hurt." Pansy chuckled into his chest.

"Yes, well, I don't think you should get hurt because of people's ignorance." he pulled from the hug smiling at Pansy.

"Speak- ahhhhh!" Pansy gasped.

"Pansy, baby, what's wrong?" Hermione said rushing to her side.

Pansy grabbed onto her black sleeve and ripped it open to reveal that the Dark Mark upon her arm was clearly visible. She raised her eyes to her father who looked shocked as well and quickly undid his sleeve to see his mark start to become visible as well.

"It's too early, he shouldn't be- it's too earlier." Pansy said shocked.

"We have to go." her father responded.

Hermione face was one of completely terror mixed with disbelief. She looked at Gwen who had almost the same look on her face. She turned her head to Pansy when the Slytherin placed a hand on her cheek. They leaned their foreheads together.

"Pansy…" her father said urgently.

"I love you, it'll be okay." Pansy said kissing the Gryffindor lightly before standing up and joining her father.

"We'll be back soon." Gawain said to Gwen with a nod, then Pansy felt the familiar tug of apparition.

Hermione didn't open her eyes until they were gone.

"They'll be okay, Hermione." Gwen reassured her.

"Everyone's always okay… until they are aren't." she whispered.

The Dark Lord was summoning them and there was nothing they could do but willingly go, Hermione understood that but, what if Voldemort found out about them. What would happen to Pansy then?

_If you get hurt Parkinson, you'll end up like Ginny and be in your dorm alone for a month,_ Hermione thought as she thought of Pansy trying to send the message. She faintly heard a chuckle, which made her smile, before all went silent and there was nothing more she could do.

-----

As Pansy and her father arrived in front of the Dark Lord they immediately went to their knee. Around her, Pansy could hear the distinctive sound of apparition. One, two, three, four, five. Then a sixth moments later. Pansy's eyebrows furrowed as only six individuals apparated in, she knew that there should have been a hell of a lot more. She raised her head and noticed Draco, Millicent, Blaise, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy. She looked at the dark head that was bowed and didn't recognize the individual.

"Welcome, I know it is quite early to call you here and especially from the lovely establishment of Hogwarts but, your presence is required." Lord Voldemort spoke and Pansy unconsciously shivered at the cold tone. "Some information has come to light about some kind of prophecy."

"My lord, I thought the prophecy was destroyed."

"Thank you so much for your intellect, Lucius. Hmm, somehow I can't figure out why I need you again?" Voldemort hissed out. "Stupid man. Anyway, this is Gerrick, she came to me telling me of the fall of the world through darkness. Apparently, there is a force greater than I out there and he is making his way towards Hogwarts for some reason."

"A student at Hogwarts possesses unimaginable power and will be the destruction of the dark. She will be assisted by one who is dark and is light. This person holds her heart and is the weakness to her defeat." Gerrick spoke as she glanced around at all of the people within the small half circle that had formed.

Millicent looked at Pansy with a worried look on her face. They knew, they had heard the prophecy already and who it was about.

"Now, your assignment is to find out who possesses this power and who it is that means so much to them." Voldemort said looking at the young students. "I trust that you will do the right thing. All of you are from four of the most distinguished and honored pureblood lines. Bulstrode, Zabini, Malfoy, and Parkinson." Voldemort turned towards Pansy and stepped closer to her. "Now, now, Pansy, you are in charge-"

"My lord, I must protest! The Parkinson's have no-"

"Lucius, one more outburst and I won't be putting you over my knee anymore, I will do worse and then, rid you of your status." Voldemort glared at the blonde man. "As I was saying," the pale creature continued after Lucius stepped back and dropped his head like a spurned cur.

Pansy lifted her head and saw a small smirk of amusement appear on Draco's face.

"You my dear," Voldemort attempted to coo. "are in charge of finding who this is. When you have found them, get close to them. Close enough to them that they trust you and… if it must come to it, fall in love with you. Whether they be a mudblood or not." Voldemort growled out.

Pansy's blood boiled at the thought of what she was just asked to do. What, he couldn't have asked someone else? As long as they didn't know who it was she-

"We have a suspicion who it might be." Pansy's head snapped towards Gerrick when the dark-haired witch spoke. "A Ms. Granger I believe."

"The mudblood?!" Lucius exploded.

Pansy snapped her head towards Lucius and her eyes began to darken and she could feel the magic inside her building up. Instantly, Millicent felt it as well.

_Pansy, don't. They will find out. _She immediately channeled to her friend. She could see her visibly relax.

"How could she overcome the darkness? She's a know-it-all but, really." Lucius scoffed. Pansy glared again. He stepped forward but, ended up on his face as something unseen took his legs out from under him. Pansy smirked and could see the other three trying to hide their's.

"Really, Lucius, just leave. When I require your services I will summon you." Voldemort waved his had nonchalantly at the blond man.

"Fine, let's go Narcissa." Lucius snapped at his wife.

"Did I ask her to leave, Lucius?" after the Dark Lord's question, the blond man disapparated while mumbling about unworthy blood lines.

"Now-" the Dark Lord was interrupted by the sound of apparition. "Lucius I thought I tol-" as he turned he stopped mid sentence. "The Order!" he shrieked as he recognized Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. "Get them." he hissed.

Immediately the Order started to fire at the Death Eaters with Voldemort and Narcissa fighting back, Gerrick had mysteriously disappeared. Gawain Parkinson looked at his daughter and back to the fight, pulling out his wand but felt a hand stop it.

"Father, you can't, that's the Order they-"

"Trust me, only disarming and stunning nothing else. Now, get out of here." he urged his daughter.

"I can't leave you her- ahhhh." she screamed when a curse deflected by Voldemort ripped into her arm causing a nasty gash that was wide open to appear on her arm.

"Get her out off here now!" Gawain shouted to Blaise, Draco, and Millicent. Draco quickly nodded holding on to Pansy as Millicent whispered something and they disappeared in a white mist.

As soon as they were out of danger Gawain stepped into the fight trying to get the attention of Lupin, who knew who his true allegiance was to but, Voldemort was engaged in a duel with him. While, Narcissa battled Tonks and Moody. Suddenly, the Weasleys appeared to help with the attack immediately engaging the Dark Lord.

"Come on, Wolfy, let's go!" Gawain called out trying to get Lupin's attention.

The werewolf turned to him as the Weasleys were engaging Voldemort and Tonks had stepped over to help them. Their eyes met and Lupin nodded his head, quickly disapparating, soon to be followed by the other members.

"Where are the children, Gawain?" Voldemort said turning around quickly.

"I told them to get out of here, my lord." he responded.

"Very good, nice decision."

"Thank you, my lord. Anything for my daughter," the next part he forced out. "and you of course."

"Gawain, your daughter is much more importan,t she is the future of the dark line."

"My lord?" the tall man asked confused.

"She will continue my line." Gawain's eyes widen and Voldemort chuckled. "Think of it as an honor." he hissed.

"Why, yes, of course, my lord." Gawain responded slowly, dumbfounded. His daughter was to bear the heir of Lord Voldemort how was he suppose to feel. He could feel the bile rising but, forced it down.

"What about Pansy and Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"After you husband's behavior Narcissa, I am questioning whether or not I should let anyone marry into your family but, alas," he paused as if to think. "The Parkinson and Malfoy lines will become intertwined but, Pansy will not bear the heir of the Malfoy line first but mine." a smile slithered across his face. "Now, I must go." he said disappearing suddenly. Narcissa looked at Gawain and disappeared as well.

Gawain closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again. He looked around with tears forming in his eyes, this time he couldn't control it and emptied the contents of his stomach where the Dark Lord once stood. He was still dry heaving many minutes later.

"Oh gods, please help us." he sobbed as he fell to his knees.

-----

"Stop it!" Pansy said smacking Draco's hands away from her arm where he was fussing over it.

"That's a curse, it won't heal fast like last time," he said huffing and putting his hands on his hips, looking sternly at his best friend.

"Look, all I care about is that this has finally stopped bleeding and you stitched it with some enchanted, voodoo stitches or something." she joked, grabbing her guitar and placing it in her lap.

"I can't believe you." Draco sighed dramatically, turned his back stalking out of Pansy's room, as she smirked watching him walk out.

When they had arrived back in her dorm Hermione and her mother were nowhere to be found, thankfully. She knew they would be fawning over her if they had been. Millicent left to find Lavender and fill her in. And Blaise mumbled something that was missed by all of them, except Draco.

"_I'm going to see Lav, to fill her in. Want to come with, Blaise?" she asked standing up, laughing as Pansy told Draco to stop poking around her wound and get off of her, while Draco was worriedly running his hands over the now bandaged arm._

"_No, I got to go to mmnophfbrefim," he mumbled out horribly._

"_Could you say that coherently?" Pansy said looking at her friend._

"_He is going to bend over a desk in an empty classroom and be a whore for the pretty boys in Hogwarts." Draco translated._

"_Draco! Really?!" Blaise practically shrieked._

"_What? It's true, unless you have a boyfriend?" the blond yelped when Pansy hit his hand again._

"_Actually, I do." Blaise snapped back. "He's a transfer from Canada." he stated crossly his arms and smirking smugly._

"_Canada, what is his name?"_

"_Aiden."_

"_Aiden, from Canada this summer? The one who I found you passed out with on the dining room table, naked?" Draco's eyes furrowed._

"_Yes, we've been talking and he went to the Canadian Magical Institute. He transferred to be with me." Blaise smiled._

_Millicent looked over at Pansy whose eyebrows were furrowed, "I'm happy for you, Blaise." _

_Suddenly Pansy's eyes widen and she glared at Blaise._

"_You fucked on my dining room table?!" she asked in disbelief._

"_I, um, cleaned it off the next morning?" Blaise said quickly._

"_I made that fucking table. Without magic." the Slytherin Queen added. "I really should kill you. Run." she growled at the cowering boy, who quickly left._

Pansy shook her thoughts away and focused on strumming her guitar slowly, making sure it was in tune. She tossed it to the side stood up and walked into the big empty space that her dorm had, she waved her hand and a black piano appeared, she sat down and began to stroke the keys. Starting to play one of her songs she began to sing,

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands __and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Pansy's voice drifted through her dorm, as she got lost in her music. She never noticed the door gently open and the person creep through the door.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing __and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_A__nd I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

The person leaned back against the wall and closed their eyes letting the music flow throughout their body and Pansy's voice sooth their tension. Slowly the person opened chocolate brown eyes and walked closer to the bench that Pansy sat at.

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Pansy ended the song with a sigh and trace of soft tears could be seen upon her cheeks. Soft hands touched her face, she knew whose hands they were.

"I didn't know you could play or sing." Hermione said softly. "A month and I still didn't know, are you embarrassed by it?" Hermione asked, as Pansy turned around on the bench and leaned back against the piano.

"No, I just haven't had time. We've been training and with Quidditch, I haven't had the time." Pansy said stretching her arms above her head, when she was done she started to stand.

Hermione put her hands on Pansy shoulders, "No, stay there." she commanded, pushing Pansy back down. After the Slytherin was seated she straddled her lap.

"Where were you when I got back?" Pansy asked placing her hands on Hermione's waist.

"In class, lunch was over, so I had to go back." she smiled. "I missed you, though." she pouted and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"That's right, because Hermione Granger always goes to class." the Slytherin teased, inching up Hermione's skirt to rest her hands on the lion's thighs.

"Mmm, that feels good." Hermione sighed at Pansy's gentle touch.

"Oh, I bet it does," a smirk was plastered across the serpent's face.

"You're being mean," this comment came with another pout.

"Mmhm, I am," hands made their way farther up smooth thighs. As they got higher, Hermione's breaths became heavy. "Well, I might be mean but, you were clearly trying to be a tease. No underwear? Do you always go commando? I don't recall that?" Pansy inquired as she positioned two fingers at Hermione's opening.

"Only when I want something." the brunette smirked, moving closer to Pansy, pressing their bodies together, trying to get Pansy to enter her.

"You are really worked up, 'Mi. Were you and Lavender going at it while Mil and I were away?" the girl teased, moving her fingers back as Hermione pressed forward.

"Mmm, no, I was thinking about you. Besides, that was one time and neither of us remember it, it was like last year or something and we were trashed." Hermione moaned.

"Oh, I see. Then, what were you thinking about me?" Pansy pushed her two fingers in slightly causing Hermione to moan.

"Gods, um, I was thinking about you fucking me." came the gasp.

"Oh? Well, how about we save that for later and right now you just take it slow." she slid her fingers the rest of the way into Hermione.

"You're gonna make me do all the work I see," Hermione smiled as Pansy stilled her hand. "Well, that's perfectly fine." she started to thrust herself slowly onto Pansy's fingers.

Pansy tangled her free hand into Hermione hair pulling her closer, kissing her neck softly. One of Hermione's hands was running through Pansy's hair, while the other gripped the Slytherin's arm. Pansy had forgotten about the bandage and didn't feel the slightest bit of pain.

Soft kisses and gentle caresses were shared between the two as the two made love. As Hermione came she squeezed Pansy's arm tightly causing her arm to bleed.

"I love you," Pansy whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I can tell," Hermione joked.

Pansy winced when her arm was squeezed again she looked at it and saw that the bandage was soaked with blood.

Hermione looked down when she felt the liquid rush across her skin and gasped, "What the hell happened to you?" she said frantically noticing the bandage for the first time.

"When we were meeting with Voldemort, it got busted by some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Well, Voldemort deflected a curse and it hit me. It's not too bad."

"That's what you always say." Hermione rolled her eyes. "How do you know about the Order?"

"Who doesn't these days, the battle lines have already been drawn so neither side is denying their existence?. And you?"

"Um," Hermione began. "Harry and I are in the Order, Ron was but, after the incident he kind of disappeared. Anyway, so, Harry and I were thinking recently and decided that since Death Eaters are identified by the Dark Mark that the good guys should have a mark too." she tried to explain.

So, you are a member of the Order then?" Pansy asked for clarification.

"Yes, we are, so Harry and I designed a sort of system like yours," Hermione explained as she took off her shirt. "Now, it's a trial run and Harry and I are the only ones with it but," Hermione whispered some kind of incantation and a tattoo of a phoenix appeared on her arm the body took most of her forearm up and the tail feathers wrapped around her upper arm.

"A little elaborate, don't you think?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, but unless we say this incantation it is only visible to members of the Order, which we can pass information, location, we can be summoned, and the tail feathers will indicate the position or rank of the Order member." Hermione explained excitedly. "It's much more complex, but more efficient, and useful than your Dark Mark." Hermione smirked slightly.

"Woman, you act as if I wanted this." Pansy grinned standing up, Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around her as the Slytherin moved them to the bed.

"Well, I think that if it wasn't such a hated and feared symbol, it would make a sexy tattoo on you." Hermione sighed as she put her head on Pansy's chest when they had gotten settled.

"Whatever," Pansy laughed

"I'm serious."

"Let's get some sleep 'Mi, we have training in the morning." Pansy mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

"Hmm, you're right," Hermione sighed. "I love you, Pans."

"I love you, 'Mi. Goodnight."

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Thank you for reading and plese review.**


	15. The Avenging Sister

**Here's another chapter, I'm sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

_

_Harsh winds ran through black hair as the owner hurtled through the forest weaving in and out of trees. Darkness had settled hours ago and a drunken encounter had led to an erratic chase through the woods of some back country in Germania. The dark haired victim had many things running through his head, none of which was the fact that he could have been turned into a Minion. No, none of that was flowing through his mind. He was mostly, and primarily, thinking about how he seemed to attract the bad boys, in the literal sense. Every guy he met was either some blood thirsty warlord who wanted to let off some of his bloodlust, an evil leader of gods know what, and of course, his favorite, the sadistic knights that were holed up in the Constantine castle. Gods know, if he had known in advance, he would have never gone into that dungeon. Being subjected to 'torture' was not his- ouch, it hurt just to think about it. _

_His lungs worked at an unbelievable rate as he pounded, dodging trees and fallen branches. He looked behind him and saw that his chasers were still in pursuit. Not really believing he was being chased on the sole purpose of a group of men wanting to 'conquer' him (sure, he was good looking and very toned but, he was sure there were more willing 'prey') he became more and more paranoid. As he turned his head to look back he tripped over a fallen branch causing him to lose his balance and his assailants to catch up to him. They were looming over him when a bright light flashed and engulfed the entire area, disappearing as soon as it came. The teratoid humans above him stopped and growled as four silhouettes appeared and began to make a fast approach towards them. _

_The beings turned, viciously, towards the silhouettes and both sides engaged in fighting as they reached each other. There was the distinctive sound of swords being drawn and the clashes that followed were short, quick, and aggressive. Bright light, green light, red light, yellow light. Green light- a body lying next to him staring blankly at the obsidian night sky. Yellow light- an ear piercing scream. _

_When a hand landed on his shoulder he turned with a jump, as he stared into the human-like face of the things that were chasing him. He blinked and a dagger appeared in the eye socket of the beast, causing it to go rigid and grasp his shoulder even harder. He looked at the dagger and sighed. Serpents. A dagger with serpents._

"_Oh, good one." a voice said coming closer. _

"_And, from behind the back." came another impressed voice._

"_Well, I try to make as big as an impression as possible," a voice husked. The four individuals were now visible. "Looks like you have been through hell tonight." the dark-haired woman noticed as she looked at the disheveled man. _

"_I have been running for the better half of it," he wheezed, still trying to catch his breath and stop the spinning that was going on in his head, he was all fuzzy. _

"_That's why we are here." a blond man stepped up and addressed him. _

"_What's your name?" the small redhead asked as she twirled her sword behind her back, back around to the front in a continuous motion. _

"_Don't worry about her, she is trying to out do my accuracy, here." the dark-haired warrior smirked as she knelt and tugged the dagger out of the man's socket. His eyeball came with the dagger, "I hate it when that happens." she mumbled, tugging off the eyeball and throwing at the redhead, who had decided to kneel as well. _

_In the process of Jaclyn's downward trajectory, her head and the Minion's eyeball met at an intersection. She growled as she wiped it off her face to meet the amused face of Drótt, "I hate you." she hissed._

"_If you hadn't moved you would be fine." Fasta said as she stepped up behind Jaclyn. "So what's your name? I'm Fasta. This thing here," she said pointing in front of her to Jaclyn. "is Jaclyn and the one who is superiorly tough is Drótt. And the blond is Benton."_

"_Harrison, my name is Harrison." he replied hoarsely._

"_Well, Harrison, welcome to Hell." Drótt greeted with a smile._

_----_

Destruction. One word that could describe what the two sweating bodies were causing: destruction. Walls were dented, blasted, and parts were laying on the floor. They both were breathing hard. As a red light came flying, the redhead rolled to the right to dodge it as it slammed into the wall behind her. She quickly stood and sent a spell, that hurtled at the dark-haired girl across from her. The spell hit with a sickening crack and a splash of blood on the floor.

Next, two things happened simultaneously. The angered Slytherin sent a spell flying at her opponent, who easily avoided it by ducking. The spell kept traveling as a brunette walked through the door, hitting her in the chest and slamming her into the nearest wall.

"Hermione!" the Slytherin exclaimed rushing to the Gryffindor.

"I didn't know you were that pissed about last night, Pansy." Hermione said. The night before, after their impromptu nap, during patrol Pansy had tried to push the Head Girl into an empty classroom, but the Gryffindor protested, telling the Slytherin to continue with her prefect duties. She finished her patrol and headed to her dorm. Pansy, who had also finished her patrol met Hermione half way there. Much to Pansy's displeasure, Hermione sent her back to the dungeons with nothing but frustration.

"What? Oh no, I wasn't expecting you to walk through the door obviously." she said helping Hermione up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me, is all." Hermione smiled at the girl. "What are you to doing?" she asked as she looked from Ginny back to Pansy confused. "You two don't normally, uh, practice together. It is too, hm, volatile?"

"Well, Ginny, here, has been put on some tight restriction again." Pansy smirked as the redhead growled at her. "And this morning, Lavender decided to drop by for an early morning wake up call for Mil, and, uh, it wasn't pleasant." Pansy grumbled.

"You're just mad that I was in my dorm last night... without you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Those two are crazy! All they do is have sex and it is always disrupting me somehow." Pansy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you going to pout now?"

"Maybe." was the short response.

"Well, I went to your dorm awhile ago to see if you wanted to show them how it's really done, but you seem to be acting like a child so-"

"Wait! No, I'll be good." Pansy rushed out, kneeling in front of the Gryffindor.

"Well, well, I think that is the fastest you've ever got on your knees for me." Hermione chuckled.

"And, on that note, I'm leaving," Ginny said grabbing her shirt and slipping it on. "Have fun, but please don't destroy anything like last time." she rolled her eyes when they both raised their eyebrows in question. "Don't act like you don't know, that mirror," she pointed to the far end of their training room. "was shattered and this wall still has a dent." she said patting the wall behind her. "I had to fix the mirror, so please, not again. You know how your powers get, and you," she said pointing at Pansy. "you get freakishly strong and break things." she sighed. "Just be careful." she walked out the door quickly before they started anything.

"We aren't that bad, are we?" Hermione said turning back to Pansy who was smirking.

"I don't know, let's see." Pansy stepped forward and picked her up, pressing their lips together then slamming her against the adjacent wall. They broke the kiss when they heard something hit the floor.

"Those are Ginny's throwing daggers." the Gryffindor commented taking notice of what had clattered to the floor.

"Guess she was right," Pansy chuckled. "Oh well."

"Come here," Hermione growled yanking on Pansy's shirt that was soaked with sweat. "Get me wet." she purred into Pansy's ear.

"Of course, Lady Granger." Smartass, Hermione thought.

"Very funny, Parkinson. Now, don't fuck around. Fuck me."

------

"Every fucking person in this place is having sex, except for me!" Ginny said storming into Gryffindor tower still angry even though she had spent the last twenty minutes practically sprinting around Hogwarts and yet, she was left with nothing but frustration. She laid down on her bed and sighed when she felt someone come into her room.

"Hey, little sis." Ron said flopping down on the bed next to her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What's your problem?" he chuckled. "So, how's Pansy and Hermione?" he asked.

"Why the fuck do you care? You hate that they are together." she growled.

"I'm worried about Hermione, I don't want her to get hurt." he said seriously.

"Hermione won't get hurt, Ronald. Pansy takes good care of her and is very protective, so I would back off if I were you." What an asshole, she thought.

He kept pushing, "Well, I can't trust a Slytherin, okay?" he shrugged.

She shot up from the bed and glared at her brother. "Then leave me the fuck alone." she stormed out of her dorm down to the common room. He quickly caught up to her and turned her around by the wrist.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked with his arm outstretched. She was about to respond when she saw something on his arm, she looked closer and saw to interlocking P's that looked as if they had been burned onto his skin. She looked up to him and smirked.

"Pansy marked you? Or do you just have it hard for her?"

He fumed. She didn't see the fist that made its way towards her. The fist connected with a huge force that knocked her back. She wiped her hand across her lip, which had split open.

"I know you didn't just do that." she growled, stepping towards him.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" he laughed. "I kicked the shit out of Parkinson and somehow she lived to continue to be with Hermione."

"What? You feel like a big man because you and Chang double teamed her? Then you beat her with a fucking beater's bat?" Ginny spat. Ron hit her again.

All she saw was red as she lashed out and landed a punch, then another and another, until he was stumbling. She didn't stop there, oh no (how could she stop), she beat him until he was on the ground cowering in fear. She didn't even hear the portrait swing open and the many students step through.

"Oh my god! Ginny stop!" someone called to her.

She kept hitting him until strong arms pulled her off.

"You fucking asshole, do not go near Pansy or Hermione again! You are a fucking disgrace to our family, I should have killed you when I found out it was you who beat Pansy half to death!" she screamed, there was a collective gasp from the people who didn't know who had hurt Pansy. "I fucking hate you! You better get your fucking ass out of here before I do kill you, you son of a bitch!" she tried to break from the strong arms that held her.

"Someone get his ass out of here." a voice said.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Pansy.

"He's lucky I didn't fucking kill him." she growled as she struggled. Pansy released her and she fell onto the couch.

"Thank you, for defending me. It means a lot to me." Pansy whispered.

"What are friends for? We do what we have to for the people we love. I mean we don't always get along but I love you and I love Hermione, I would do anything for you two." she grinned at the two.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said hugging her best friend. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wait, did you break anything?" she asked the brunette quizically.

"I fixed it don't worry." Pansy laughed.

"Good, otherwise, I might love you two a little less."

"I can't believe you." Hermione said hitting Ginny in the shoulder. The redhead grabbed her and pulled her into her lap.

"Don't hit me, I might have to punish you." Ginny grinned as she started to tickle the brunette.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Hermione squirmed.

"Well, that's something I've never heard before." the redhead smirked.

"What's going on here?" a voice said approaching them.

"Hey, Luna. I was just about to tell Hermione, here, that if she didn't get off Ginny's lap she's going to lose about two weeks of me." Pansy smiled at the blonde.

"Ha, yeah right you wouldn't last." Hermione said seductively at Pansy, who immediately cracked. "See, told you."

"Two more days, Ginerva." was all the Ravenclaw said and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me?! My time was over tonight!" she shouted.

"Now, you have two more days." Luna said.

Ginny stood and grumbled all the way to her dorm.

"A little harsh Lune, don't you think?" Pansy asked.

"No, you should have seen her after her three week ban. Amazing, is all I can say." she sighed dreamily.

"So, this is for your benefit, not hers?"

"Of course it is." she said like it was the most obvious reason as she walked off towards Ginny's room.

"You would never do that, would you?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Of course, I would." Hermione scoffed.

"That's really selfish, don't you think?"

"Would you be complaining, if it was amazing?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No." the Slytherin said seriously.

"Of course not. Now, why don't we go to my dorm and you show me how good you are with things other than your fingers." she grinned as she tilted her head.

Pansy looked a little confused until Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Pansy's eyes widen as she looked down at her trousers, "Hermione, I don't think-" she began.

"You have one minute to follow me or you have a month…" she left the threat hanging as she walked towards the entrance to her Head Girl tower.

Pansy quickly followed.


	16. This Could Be The Start Or The End

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for such the long update, I had orientation for college and have been going none stop since. I'm taking a break from th choas to do put this up for you, it was intended to be longer but, I didn't and won't make you wait any longer for this chapter. I do feel bad. So, I hope you enjoy this, because it's starting to get even more interesting at this point. Thanks for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up much sooner than I did for this one, I promise I'll try. Again, thanks for reading and if you have the time and the chance please review, it let's me know whether I'm doing a good job or not. :)**

* * *

It was official, everyone knew about it. It, being the actually details to Pansy Parkinson's month long recovery. It had been the talk of Hogwarts for awhile; Pansy had been limping and had her arm in a sling. She healed very, very quickly compared to how the normal healing process would go in her situation. Physically that is. Everyone knew how Ron and Cho double teamed her and beat her to within an inch of her life and then left her to die. To say that most of the school was pissed was an understatement. All these details came to light after Ginny's actions in the common room. Pansy had informed McGonagall that there was no need to punish him as he had already been punished enough due to Ginny's retaliation. The two were pretty much shunned except for the Slytherins who were dead set against the two girls. But, even they were too scared to do anything about the situation, they saw what Hermione had done to Kate and what she had almost done to Ron that night in the Great Hall. However, they thought it was because she excelled in her studies.

"Move it, asshole." someone said pushing passed Ron as he limped down the hallway.

He hadn't healed completely from Ginny's beating when, stupidly, he had decided to play Quidditch and a bludger just happened to hit him in the leg causing it to shatter, courtesy of the Gryffindor Beater, Harlow Cooper. Apparently, by accident of course, she was looking to hit the Slytherin Chaser, Millicent Bulstrode, before she could make a goal. However, Bulstrode just happened to have moved before the impact. She called a quick apology to her keeper before approaching Millicent, they tapped their fists together and smirked, this exchange was missed by the redhead who was lying on the ground in pain. The match continued on above his whimpering body.

Madame Pomfrey had given him some sympathy and gave him a potion to help along his healing process. Since she had personally treated Pansy and saw the damage he had done to the girl, she only healed it enough to let him walk around on it; not enough to ensure his leg would completely heal or that he would walk normally again. In fact, she had done absolutely nothing to properly reset the leg and he would have a limp for the rest of his life. The woman told this to the Queen of Slytherin and the girl was shocked, considering how much Pomfrey was invested in her profession.

"_Ms. Parkinson, I can assure you that it was nothing that he did not deserve. As muggles would say, "Karma's a bitch". How is Ms. Granger doing, dear? When's the ceremony?"_

It seemed that the tides had turned on Ron and Cho as they were suddenly outcasts of Hogwarts and not the figures they were once thought to be.

Ron made his way, slowly, to the Great Hall for lunch when he saw Cho approach him and nod her head towards an empty classroom she must have just stepped out of, he followed.

"What now, Chang?" he asked grumpily, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"I have someone you need to meet, Weasley." she said, indicating the cloaked figure standing next to her. The man looked very intimidating as he removed his hood, and revealed dark blue eyes.

"Lord Weasley, it is good to see you again, after so many years," he bowed his head respectfully. "You may not remember, it has been centuries. Let me remind you." he stepped forward but Ron moved back from him.

"I don't know you, do not touch me," the redhead growled.

"My lord, you have been having dreams, no?" he continued when Ron nodded his head. "They are not just dreams they are your past life. Please, let me show you." Ron nodded his assent and the man stepped up placing a hand against the temple of the Gryffindor.

"_What the hell happened to you?" a deep voice asked as a figure stumbled into his chambers._

"_Thed ow, Asa isthumphfurm," came a mumbled response._

"_What, are you incapable of speaking now Reina? Stop mumbling and talk." the man commanded. _

'_They know, Aesa is with them and she is not cooperating. None of them are.' came the clear voice of Reina._

"_Well, well little Aesa has grown a back bone, eh? Hmm, what shall we do about that?" he grinned, then looked at Reina who was seemed to be mumbling under her breath. "I'm sorry?" he questioned. _

'_My jaw, the warrior broke it.' she grumbled, as she let her voice filter through the air. _

"_Ah, I see. But, there are more pressing matters," he said standing from the chair he was relaxing in. "First, hmm what to do first?" he paused again. "First, send some Minions to Germania, and send them looking for that boy from the Ellerby tribe in the Black Forest."_

'_The Black Forest? Why Germania? There's nothing but werewolves and Erkling in the forest, Jacob.' Reina was confused. Why send men into such a dangerous situation?_

"_Exactly, the Ellerby's are a tribe. Of werewolves. Find the heir they call Harrison and bring him to me." _

'_Yes, of course, Jacob.' She turned and quickly left to go get a group of their best warriors._

"My lord do you remember now?" the man asked Ron.

"Kioban, my friend, how have you been?" an evil grin spread across the young wizard's face.

"I've been looking for you, so, okay." the man replied with a smile.

"Where are my powers, Kioban?" Ron asked turning towards the man.

"My lord, I have my best scout trying to find your emblem as we speak." Kioban informed the redhead.

"Does this scout have a name?"

"Gerrick, my lord."

"And, you say that he is your best scout?" the redhead had begun to slowly walk back and forth.

"She is."

"She? A woman, your best scout?" Ron asked somewhat confused.. "Is she to be trusted?"

"Very much so, my lord."

Ron nodded his head and turned towards the classroom door, before he reached it he turned back to Cho, "Somehow, get to Hermione, you have to get in control of her somehow."

"Weasley, Parkinson won't let me near her. And, I'm not going to risk anything until our plan is secured." Cho argued.

"Fine, do as you will. But, when it comes time, Hermione is mine." a smile spread across his face, making him appear as if he were a madman.

"Can't you let her go? We have more pressing things to worry about than the blow to your ego." Cho said rolling her eyes.

"Like?"

"Your enemy, my lord. Of the Huntington line, she possesses the power you need to rule over the world." Kioban answered.

"Who is this person?"

"She was known as Aesa. As of right now, we don't know who it is in this life."

Ron nodded his head in understanding, "Find her." he said simply walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked.

"To class of course, don't want to cause suspicion." he smiled.

-----

Weeks after he had been summoned to the Dark Lord with his daughter, Gawain Parkinson was sitting in his study. Weeks after he had becoming sick, literally, with sorrow and hatred he heard the sound of apparition in his living room.

"Hello, Gwen." he heard the hiss and immediately got up from his desk and walked out into the living room. "Ah, Gawain, just the man I needed to see." Voldemort's cold stare fell upon him and he held back the shiver that threatened to come to the surface as well as the hatred he had for the man in front of him.

"My lord, what brings you here?" the man asked uncertainly, afraid of the answer.

"We need to discuss your daughter." he hissed out.

Gawain held back his anger, "Of course, my lord." he responded dutifully.

"Why do we need to discuss Pansy?" Gwen asked quickly. She was scared as to what the Dark Lord wanted with her daughter.

"Well, Gawain didn't tell you?" Gwen shook her head. "I have chosen Pansy to be the carrier of the heir of darkness." he said rather enthusiastically, for a snake.

"I don't-" she began, looking to her husband for answers.

"It had slipped my mind, my lord. I was just so," he forced his next words out. "overjoyed with the news that, well, I simply forgot to mention it. You know, trying to get ready for the upcoming battle and everything."

"I understand, Gawain."

"Gwen, honey, Pansy is to bare the heir of Our Lord. She has been chosen to carry on the line of the Dark Lord." Gawain said looking at his wife, she visibly paled in terror.

"What's the matter Gwen not happy about this? It is the least I could do." the snake hissed.

"My lord, she hasn't been feeling well lately. She must be running a fever or something, I'm not quite sure. I know this is terribly rude of me but, would it be possible to discuss this at another time, my lord." Gawain tried.

"Of course, Gawain, I understand. We still have time to discuss this. I will be going then. Gwen, feel better." he disappeared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" came the whispered question.

"I knew you would react like this." Gawain said sitting next to his wife on the couch.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Well, you can't let that monster be with our daughter. Pansy, would never do that, no matter if it was for her life, she loves Hermione too much." she spoke softly still shocked.

"Gawain, what are you going to do?! You can't let him rape our daughter!" Gwen shrieked, standing up and starting to pace frantically.

"What would you have me do, Gwen?"

"You have to tell Remus, you have to! And," she growled. "You need to tell our daughter what her fate is to be." she turned quickly and walked away from her husband.

Gawain Parkinson put his head in his hands, ashamed that he seemed to be nothing more than a lap dog for a man who wanted to brutalize his daughter. He was ashamed at the amount of time that he didn't talk to his daughter for because of his stupid fear. He didn't want to be afraid anymore, he didn't want to be a coward anymore.

It was the Dark Lord, what could he do?

He didn't want to be but, nonetheless, he was terrified. And he was being a coward. As he lifted his head tears glistened on his face, he wiped them with his hand, he stood and walked into his study shutting the door and murmuring, _Muffliato_. So, he began to be strong and begun his plans to keep his daughter safe at all costs.

------

Pansy Parkinson was walking through the halls of Hogwarts during her free period to go down to the pitch to practice a little before her match tomorrow against Ravenclaw.

_**Oh, that should be fun.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**I mean, that Chang is the seeker for Ravenclaw and you are for Slytherin. Do you not see a problem with that?**_

_No, why would I? I'm alive right? And, I have Hermione, so life is good. _

_**Because that girl wants nothing more than to ruin you. **_

_If I'm correct nobody likes her anymore, and the only reason she is on the Qudditch team is because I told McGonagall there was to be no punishment, and she happens to be captain. _

_**Fine.**_

She was about to turn the corridor when she saw Chang coming down the hall, she continued walking straight deciding it'd be fun to take the long way for a change. Chang had her head down and was muttering about something and didn't see Pansy, running right into her.

Gods, Cho thought, did I hit a brick wall? "I'm sorry." she said looking up at the person she collided with, her eyes got wide.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Pansy smiled. "See you at the match tomorrow." she said as she walked away, smirking at the shock on Cho's face.

The Ravenclaw growled at her retreating back and pulled out her wand, "Stupefy!"

"Protego," Pansy said turning around. "Tsk, tsk, now, Chang I was being nice to you and again here we are with you attacking me. And with a stunner, and spoken too. I would have thought that you would have at least tried a silent spell, you know being older and all."

"Deprimo!" Pansy moved out of the way of the spell and it slammed into the wall behind her, echoing through the corridor.

"Another miss, come on, Chang. I would say I know you can do better but, I would be lying." Pansy smirked, she heard rapid foot steps approach and a group of student gathered around them hearing the affects of Chang's earlier spell.

The two were trading spells back and forth when Harry, Draco, and Hermione came around the corner. Hermione looked at the scene in shock, as spells were being fired rapidly around the corridor and students were dodging them.

She stepped forward, "Stop it, right now!"

Both girls immediately stopped and looked at the Gryffindor who looked outraged. She looked back and forth between the girls, "50 points from each of your houses and a week of detention." she growled.

"But babe-" the Slytherin started.

"Do not babe me, Miss Parkinson," Hermione glared. Immediately, Pansy backed down. "As for you Miss Chang, may I ask what started this duel?" she crossed her arms.

"Well, you see, 'Mione-"

"You will address me by my name, Miss Chang."

"Hermione, Parkinson attacked me, apparently she felt threatened about our previous relationship." Cho smirked.

"Miss Chang, I do not appreciate being lied to, therefore you will serve another two days of detention." Hermione said to the Ravenclaw. She turned towards Pansy, "Are you going to tell me the truth?" she asked lazily.

"I might have been a tad rude to Chang, when I turned my back she tried to stun me, and then it continued from there." Pansy said defeated.

"Well, thank you for the honesty, now everyone disperse and the two of you will hear about you duties for detention shortly." Hermione went to turn when Cho's voice stopped her.

"You believe her? You believe her just because you are fucking her now, instead of me, that's the only reason." Cho argued and she kept on going, "How do you know she's telling the truth? If she wasn't fucking you senseless would you still believe her?"

Hermione looked at Cho and answered calmly, "First of all, let's clear up the fact that I never slept with you, Miss Chang. Second of all, unlike you, Miss Parkinson has never lied to me. Third, who I fuck is none of your business. End of discussion, leave before I withdraw your Quidditch privileges."

"Fuck you, Granger." Cho growled.

"I'm sorry, that is strictly reserved for Miss Parkinson, you fucked up your chance, now get out of my sight, Miss Chang." she said stepping to stand in between Harry and Draco. The Ravenclaw stormed off and she looked around at the students who still lingered. "I suggest you leave quickly," they all left quickly after her "suggestion".

After everyone had left and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Pansy were the only ones, Pansy stepped up to Hermione, "I was kind of afraid you were actually giving me a detention for a second there." Pansy said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off.

"Are you stupid?" Hermione snapped. "Huh? What the hell were you thinking Pansy?"

"What? She attacked me." Pansy defended.

"Pansy," Hermione sighed. "You were going to practice, you never go this way. Which means she had to have been coming this way for you to come down here, you hate coming down here."

"Since when?" Pansy got defensive crossing her arms.

"Since you got the shit beat out of you, that's when."

Pansy looked around and noticed where she was, she hadn't the first time because she was too worried about Cho, "Well, maybe I wanted to try and get passed it, hmm?"

"Oh, so now you are going to start lying to me? You didn't even know where you were until I mentioned it, just now, Pansy. I can't believe you."

Pansy was silent as she and Hermione stared at each other.

"Pans, why did you provoke her? You knew what she was going to do." Hermione sighed.

"So it's okay for her to beat the shit out of me but, not for me to mess around with her? That's just great Hermione, just great." Pansy had begun to pace.

"Pansy, calm down." Draco said stepping closer to his friend.

"Pansy, I love you. I would never say that it was okay for her to beat you up, you know that. It just doesn't mean you have to become her and try and get revenge, okay?" Hermione said softly.

"I can't believe you, I really can't. Weren't you the one that was going to kill Ron? Do you remember that Hermione, at all?" Pansy pushed.

"I did, as in past tense, he isn't worth it. Neither is Cho. Look, getting revenge-"

"Tell me, what exactly do you know about revenge, huh? Has anyone almost beat you to death, Hermione. Have you had to recover for a month? Forget being able to heal fast, it was mostly psychological. Have you had nightmares about it?" Pansy stepped closer to Hermione. "So, tell me, what do you know about wanting to get revenge."

"I know that I love you so much that I would want to kill the person who hurt you! I think I proved that when I wanted to kill Ron! It killed me to see you in pain, for a month! It killed me, when you had nightmares, so Pansy I think I know something about wanting revenge." the Gryffindor shouted at the Slytherin.

"Well, you must not love me as much as you say, because you did nothing." Pansy felt the sting before she registered what had happened. She had been slapped.

"How dare you! It's one thing to question my actions, but now you are doubting my love for you? Fuck you, Pansy!" she screamed, she turned and hurried the opposite way down the hallway.

"What's your problem, Pansy? Really, you just really said that to Hermione?" Harry asked as he glared at the Slytherin.

Pansy took off down the hall after Hermione, "Hermione wait, wait." she reached out to grabbed the Gryffindor's arm when she was close enough.

When she turned her around Hermione's eyes had tears in them but were also black. The Gryffindor pushed her hand against the Slytherin's chest hard sending her flying into the wall behind her.

"Stay away from me, Pansy." she growled. The Slytherin tried to stand up after Hermione turned her back. The brunette waved a hand over her shoulder, "_Incarcerous_." She continued walking as Pansy struggled against the restraints.

Harry walked right past her as she continued to struggle. Draco walked up and began the process of trying to free her, Hermione's magic was strong, "You know, I have the feeling I should leave you like this after what you just said to her. _Diffindo! _Ah, there we go," Draco said as he began to pull the loose ties off of her. "She was there for you, Pansy. When you were at your worst, she was there for you. I saw how it killed her when you were distant and pulled away from her. She helped heal you, Pansy."

"I had a valid point th-"

"What was your point? Because I didn't hear one come out of your mouth." Draco stopped her ridiculous justification. "Revenge isn't worth losing Hermione, Pansy." Draco said softly, he stood up and turned away from Pansy as he started down a familiar hallway. "Don't cause yourself unnecessary pain. Think about what the hell you just did."

He left his friend standing there looking after him, even though he didn't turn back to look. The Queen of Slytherin stood there trying to figure out why the hell she had done that to Hermione.

_**You're an idiot.**_


	17. Darkness Can Engulf Us all

**So, Pansy pissed Hermione off last time. Which, was not a good idea. Let's see what happens next. **

**I think that there are some parts in here that, judging from previous reviews, a few of you might enjoy!**

**There are some allusions to something in this chapter, which I do not own whatsoever. Think you can figure it out? Let's see, huh? Hint: It does have to do with HP and is... totally awesome!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Please review if you have time and thank you to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

Hermione stormed into the Room of Requirement and flopped on the bed that was provided for her. As soon as she hit the bed, she began to cry. She cried and cried, when finally she sensed someone entering the room, she prayed to the Gods it wasn't Pansy. The person crawl onto the bed behind her and put an arm around her waist.

Lavender.

She immediately turned over and cried into the blonde's chest.

"Why, would she do that? I don't understand." the brunette sobbed. Hermione looked up at her friend with tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes.

Lavender placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, "I don't know 'Mione. Millicent is going to find out." she tucked some of Hermione's hair, that had fallen in her face, behind her ear.

"I just… I mean we love each other so much, that I can't believe that she would do that and it just… it… hurts…bad. It hurts bad." Hermione mumbled into Lavender's chest.

"I know, and that's why I sent Mil, because something bad could have happened if I had gone to see Pansy. Even if she deserves it, I don't think you would want that." Lavender sighed.

"You're right," Hermione mumbled, "I just want to sleep, Lav." she said moving deeper into her friend's body.

"Of course, I'll be here when you wake up."

----

Pansy had just walked into her dorm when she was slammed back against the door.

"Are you fucking stupid? Are you?" Millicent.

"Hmm, maybe, why?" she remarked.

"Maybe? Do you realize what the fuck you did to Hermione, that you probably broke her heart?" Millicent growled.

"Get off me," Pansy shoved Millicent away from her, "what the hell are you doing?" Pansy seethed as she straightened her robes.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Pansy rolled her eyes as she fixed her tie. "Look at you, you don't even care. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you and you are going to throw it away, like it means nothing? Are you kidding me?" Millicent shoved her fellow Slytherin against the adjacent wall.

"Really? I'm getting tired of you pushing me. So. Back. Off!" the dark-haired girl flung her friend across the room, Millicent slammed into the door, causing a crack to form in the wood.

Millicent stood and sent a silent stunner at Pansy who easily stopped it. They looked at each other before Millicent stepped into Pansy's personal space once again, "One last time, what the hell are you thinking?" Millicent growled.

"Nothing that concerns you, Mil. Now, get out of my face." Pansy snapped.

"You are a coward." Millicent's head barely moved when Pansy back handed her, leaving an open gash on her cheek. Millicent glared at her friend.

"When you decide and realize that there are people who love you, who still love you, forget about this Pansy," she pointed to her bleeding cheek. "When you remember, I hope to the Gods, for your sake, that it isn't too late for forgiveness." Millicent reached out and grabbed Pansy's arm, pulling back her sleeve. Her Dark Mark was apparent; she pulled back her own sleeve and realized it was barely showing.

"That mark doesn't define you. You are letting it, Parkinson. You define yourself. That's why your's is burning, when you are ready to be Pansy again, come to me, Parkinson." Millicent turned and walked away, before she got to the door she whispered, _Accio _ring. A ring flew from Pansy's finger and landed in Mil's hands.

"What-?"

"You'll get it back, Parkinson. When you realize that," she looked down at the ring in her hand, "she means everything to you, you can have it back." the loyal friend reached her hand out and turned the knob, opening the door to the real world, escaping the influence of the Dark Lord that seemed to have conquered her friend.

-----

Lavender was still laying with Hermione in her arms an hour later, when Millicent came through the door of the Room of Requirement, her eyes immediately went to the Slytherin's bleeding cheek.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she shot up from the bed and immediately went to the bleeding Slytherin.

"Shh," Millicent put a finger to her mouth and looked over at Hermione, who mumbled and grabbed the pillow Lavender had been laying on. "I got in a fight with Parkinson." Millicent said softly.

"Parkinson? When did you become so informal with your best friend?" Lavender asked confused.

"That, whatever it is, is not my friend. " Millicent sighed and continued, "her Dark Mark is burning…" she trailed off not knowing how to explain it to Lavender.

"Are you saying that you guys will be summoned soon?" Millicent shook her head and lifted her sleeve, "I can barely see it…"

"It's taken her over, she's letting it control her."

"What do we do?" Lavender walked back over to the bed sitting on the edge.

"I'm not sure, Lav. I really don't know." Millicent sighed and looked at the sleeping Gryffindor. "How long do you think that will last?"

"What? Hermione peacefully sleeping?" the Slytherin nodded her head. "Not for long I assume. It's drawing closer. When Voldemort comes, whatever else is going to follow." Lavender climbed back on the bed and closer to Hermione. "We have to get her back," the Gryffindor whispered, "for Hermione's sake."

"I know." Millicent laid down on the opposite side of Hermione placing an arm across her stomach. "Sleep now, we will fight later."

Millicent and Lavender soon fell asleep; they would need all the energy they could get, soon, evil would bear down on them, double the strength and twice reinforced.

----

"Draco," Harry called as they sat in the Great Hall eating, his boyfriend was staring into his glass, "what's wrong, Drake?" the Golden Boy pushed his fingers through the Slytherin's blonde hair gently.

"Something is wrong with Pansy," the blonde sighed as he took a sip of the pumpkin juice in his hand.

Harry nodded his head, "I can't believe what she did to Hermione," he paused and looked at Draco again with a worried expression, "do you think she meant it?"

All Draco could do was glance at the Gryffindor with a pained expression on his face.

Harry was about to say something when his attention was drawn to the other side of the room, Neville Longbottom was being held upside down in midair by the wand of Ron Weasley.

"Gods, what has gotten into him?" Harry mumbled standing up and making his way to the redhead.

"Put him down, Ron." the raven haired boy said as he reached his old friend.

"Okay," the redhead shrugged, Neville landed on his arm with a sickening crack.

"What is your problem?" he asked Ron, "Someone take him to Pomfrey." two students stepped forward and helped Neville up and started to escort him out of the Great Hall.

"Nothing, keep bothering me and we will have a problem, Potter." Ron growled.

"Okay, whatever you say, Weasley." Harry turned to walk back to the table he was sitting at with Draco.

"Don't turn your back on me! Serpensortia!" he yelled and many people jumped back or scrambled up onto a nearby table to avoid the large serpent.

"Are you serious?" Harry laughed out. "You can be stupid sometimes." he then began to speak to the snake in Parseltongue, "_Not me, don't attack me. Turn, attack him._" he hissed, Ron's eyes got wide when he realized his mistake.

As the snake lunged for him he said another spell, _Sectumsempra._ The serpent was sliced in half, and quickly disappeared.

"Go somewhere else and be a coward, Weasley." Harry sneered and turned his back on the redhead.

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at the Golden Boy's back, _Stup-_

_Incarcerous, _Ron was suddenly tangled and fighting against his restraints. "Mr. Weasley, do not do that again, you have detention for one month," Severus Snape said from behind the crowd.

Harry looked shocked that the Head of Slytherin house had protected him from Ron retaliation. He looked at the man and nodded, then at Draco who looked just as surprised.

Snape looked between them both and nodded.

Draco made it over to Harry and put an arm around his waist, "Uh, did, Snape, just smile at you?"

"If you could call that I smile, I would say, yes."

"Wow." was all the blond said.

"Yeah, wow. Let's go, you have homework to finish." Harry smirked shoving Draco forward.

"What? You don't?"

"Nope, I finished it." He laughed when Draco grabbed his chest and slumped against a wall.

"I think I'm dying Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived, actually did his homework?" he gasped out, in mock pain.

"You can stay there or get your homework done. While you play around out here, I think I'm going to take a bath in the Prefect's Baths. When you are done you can join me. But, not before you finish that homework." Harry laughed when Draco sprinted passed him towards the Slytherin dungeons.

I wonder how Hermione is doing?, he thought.

--------------

The girl stood in the rain as she looked out at the expanse of the Black Lake. She ran her hand through her dripping wet hair, and stuffed her hands back into her black pea coat. She breathed in the cool night air, and sighed.

How could I have been so stupid?, she thought.

Millicent was right Pansy had let the Mark define her, had let it control her and hadn't even noticed it. It wasn't just that one outburst, there had been many before.

Well, not that I addressed.

She had begun, she didn't know why, to feel an overwhelming hatred for towards muggles, blood traitors, and so on. But, really hadn't realized it until Millicent came to her after her fight with Hermione. The fight, where she ruined the only good thing that happened to her.

She had seen Hermione in class or passing in the halls since that day, three weeks ago; but, of course, didn't have the courage to talk or apologize to the Gryffindor, the love of her life.

Let me love then, extract my heart.

Ha, funny, it could be worse. I could be dead.

Nah, that didn't work.

The astronomy tower was amazing. High above the grounds of Hogwarts. Her endless nights being spent up there, worried Draco. One night he had taken to following her. She stepped closer to the edge.

"_What are you doing?" he said quickly._

_She turned so quickly her foot slipped and she started over the edge. But, Draco grabbed onto her hand before she was lost. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Pansy?"_

"_I hurt so bad. I don't know why I did it." she put her arms around his waist and cried into his chest._

"_Come on, let's get you to bed." he helped her up, she pulled back her head when pain shot through it. _

_Draco looked down and saw his hand had blood on it. He flipped over his friend's had a saw the deep gash in her hand, "Let's get you to Pomfrey." he lead her to the hospital wing._

"_Thank you," Pansy whispered to the woman._

"_Of course, anytime."_

"_Drake, what I am going to do?" she sobbed out._

"_Let's get you better, before we talk about that, okay?" she nodded sleepily, Pomfrey had slipped her a sleeping potion. _

_As soon as his friend was a sleep the blonde boy turned and left the infirmary, intent on reaching one destination._

_One destination only._

Pansy came back from the excruciating trip down memory lane and turned her back to the lake. She lifted her head, and the moon's light cast a gentle, almost mist across her features.

A scar ran across her face diagonally, from the above her right eyebrow to the middle of her left cheek, another ran vertically from above her left eyebrow to the top of her cheek bone.

The last three weeks had been hell. The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was horrible and lasted about six hours.

_Pansy slowly flew around on her broom above the pitch as Chasers, and Beaters flew rapidly below trying to score and trying to incapacitate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chang watching her, so she speed towards the ground, with Chang following. She leveled out, and continued speeding towards the Gryffindor cheering section; she stopped before she reached the fans who were already cowering expecting her approach. _

_Chang stopped right before she crashed into Pansy. She growled at the girl in the green robes, all Pansy did was smirk. The Ravenclaw turned her broom and sped away. _

"_Nice one, Parkinson." she looked back to see who had made the comment and saw that it was Harlow Cooper, the Gryffindor Beater/Chaser. She smirked and winked at the girl. Her eyes slid to a certain brunette who was glaring at Harlow, suddenly, the Gryffindor Quidditch player was engulfed by a swarm of canaries. Pansy looked back at Hermione shocked, Hermione met her eyes and Pansy quickly sped away. _

_As she watched Millicent score again making the score, 560-540, after the first five hours of play, she saw a golden glint out of the corner of her eye and took off after it._

"_Looks like Parkinson has actually seen the snitch this time!" the announcer called. Ever since Lee Jordan left they were out of decent announcers, but Longbottom was filing in quite well._

_She chased after the snitch as it skyrocketed upwards, and leveled out high above the pitch, she felt Chang come up next to her and they started battling as the snitch dropped straight down both of them following. _

_As Pansy leveled out, Chang kicked out and caused her broom to fly off course. Pansy managed to get back on course and catch up with Chang, who threw an elbow to her face splitting open her eyebrow, she threw another one as Pansy recoiled from the first blow splitting it open even further. _

_Pansy blinked, but finally closed her left eye when all she could see was red, from the blood flowing into her eye. The Slytherin muscled the Ravenclaw out of the way managing to get in front of her. The snitch was heading straight for the Gryffindors, specifically, Hermione. Chang looked at her worried, not knowing whether to continue or not, but Pansy just increased her speed._

_This forced the Gryffindor students to move out of the Seekers' way. Anticipating their arrival, they split in half._

_The snitch continued, when they were at the stands Chang pulled up. Pansy, however, reached out her hand for the Snitch, and at that moment the Snitch changed direction, flying above and behind her. The Slytherin pushed off her broom and flipped backwards hand still out and eyes still on the snitch. She reached out and caught the snitch. _

_No time for celebration as she hurtled towards the earth, and no time for a cushioning charm. She hit the stands with a deafening thud and a sickening crack._

"_PANSY!!!!!!" the shout reached her ears as she passed out. _

She reached her hand up and ran her hand across the scars.

When she woke up on the hospital bed, Hermione was sitting there. The Gryffindor blushed and immediately stood to leave. Pansy tried to get her to stay, but only ended up putting herself through more pain.

Her head dropped slightly as she thought of how she treated Hermione, she couldn't get the Gryffindor out of her head and she had come to know herself and her hand very well. Each night after releasing a lot of frustration she cried herself to sleep.

She blinked away tears, popped the collar on her coat and started walking towards the castle. She looked up and saw the lights that spotted the castle in the dark.

Students doing homework, studying for tomorrow's tests and quizzes.

Students writing home.

Students spending time with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Her eyes dragged along the expanse of the castle to one window in particular, that was aglow with a soft flickering light. It was the Head Girl's dorm.

She saw a silhouette pass by the window, she continued to stare. Soon the silhouette came back to the window and stood there looking out at the darkness surrounding the Hogwarts ground.

Having no idea that someone stood below watching every one of her movements, Hermione peeled her shirt over her head throwing it behind her. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the window.

Pansy drew in a deep breath and pulled her coat collar closer to her. She looked up one more time at the girl who haunted her dreams, knowing it was her own fault, she whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

She continued her walk in the rain into the castle and to another sleepless night, with the beating of her heart several floors and a tower away from her body.

-------

"Oh. My. God." heavy breathing filled the dorm room, "I swear you are going to kill me," the girl said with labored breathing as sweat covered her body.

"Not that you are complaining, right?" came the response. There was no response except for the shake of a head.

"Come here," the muscular girl said as she pulled her slim companion on top of her. She rested her hands on the hips of her girlfriend as the blonde straddled her.

"You call me insatiable?" soft laughing filled the room.

A hand moved to the inside of the slim girl's thigh, fingers were about to reach their destination when the door flew open.

"Hermione!" the two lovers said in unison.

"Ah, Weasley! What the hell?!" the brunette said as Millicent and Lavender ran into her back.

"Ah, my eyes, Ginger! Put some clothes on!" Millicent shouted.

"Ha, don't act as if you haven't seen it before, Mil." Ginny said as she stood to get her clothes, she grabbed her wand and waved it, instantly dressed. "Luna! Please, put your clothes on." Ginny said to her girlfriend, who was still standing there naked. Luna shrugged and went to put on her clothes.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Lavender asked Millicent.

"I have no idea what she is talking about." the Slytherin said.

"Oh, that's right, you were too pissed to remember." the Gryffindor grinned. Millicent's eyes got wide. Luna came up behind Ginny and hit her in the back of the head.

"Do you need, two more weeks, Ginevra?" her blonde girlfriend threatened.

"After what just happened it might be worth it," she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Fine, just for being a smartass, a month." Luna glared.

"Are you kidding me?!" the redhead fumed, clenching her fists at her side.

"Yes, very much so."

"What the hell am I suppose to do for a fucking month?" Ginny said flopping down on the couch.

"Get familiar with your hand," Millicent.

"Lots of Silencing Charms," Lavender.

"You're smart, I'm sure you could make a Charm up or something. Or use an existing one." Hermione.

"Hey! You know those muggles have the right idea wit-"

"But, Lav, that's expensive and where is she going to get batter-"

"Oh my god, Millicent, shut up. I get it." Ginny said quickly ending the conversation.

"Actually, why are you fucking in my dorm and not one of yours?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Well, we knew it would be the most private and uh, it was the closer." Ginny shrugged from the couch.

"Well-" Hermione was about to say something when a body flew through her door knocking it off the hinges.

The person stood up and wiped of their clothes, getting the dust, standing out, on the black suit off. The head had yet to lift up when shouting came from down the hall.

"I'll get you, you bitch!" Cho Chang yelled down the hallway outside of the entrance to the dorm.

"Who- how the hell did they get in here?" Lavender said completely ignoring the person standing in front of them. "Draco and Harry went to do homework and Blaise has been with Aiden for god knows how long-" Lavender started, but Hermione interrupted her.

"Pansy," the brunette whispered as tears came to her eyes.

The dark head raised and green met brown. Hermione saw the distinctive scars that now covered Pansy's face but, she also saw that she was bruised and bleeding from a gash above her eyebrow, one on her cheek, and her mouth was split open. The Slytherin's tongue flicked out and licked the blood from her lip while still looking at the Gryffindor. Millicent stepped in front of Hermione and for a second Pansy looked defeated. But, she quickly turned when Chang came through where the door used to be.

The dark- haired girl stepped forward and growled at the Ravenclaw. Chang looked at Pansy and glared as she wiped blood from her mouth; then she looked passed the Slytherin, at Hermione, licked her lips and smirked. Another very loud growl erupted from the Slytherin's chest.

"Don't look at her." Pansy took a step forward.

"Mmm, why not, she looks delicious?" a feral grin appeared across her face.

"She's mine." Pansy growled possessively.

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?" Chang laughed.

Pansy looked down at her right ring finger. She clenched her fist when she remembered what happened to her ring.

"Well, looks like there is still trouble in paradise."

"Fuck you." the Slytherin brought her fist around, connecting hard with Chang's jaw. The Ravenclaw hit the ground, out cold.

Hermione was the first to speak, "The four of you, take Chang to Pomfrey." she said quietly. "Pansy, you stay."

"Her-"

"Go, Millicent." the Head Girl ordered.

Before she left Millicent glared at Pansy, but the Queen of Slytherin was only looking at Hermione. She nervously grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled it further up her neck, she also straightened her tie. They stared at each other for awhile before Pansy stepped towards the Gryffindor.

"I'm-"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, Hermione. I-"

"I said shut the fuck up, Parkinson!" Hermione growled. She stepped forward and crushed her lips against the Slytherin's.

Hermione pushed the jacket off of Pansy's shoulders and pressed their bodies close. Pansy attempted to pull back from the kiss, but Hermione wouldn't let her. The brunette moved to the Slytherin's neck sucking and biting, marking her as her own. Pansy cried out when Hermione bit her neck hard, enough to draw blood. The Gryffindor ran her tongue across the bite, the cool taste of copper meeting her tongue. She felt Pansy's scent engulf her senses, she smelled the heat coming off of the Slytherin. She growled softly.

Hermione pulled back and looked into apologetic dark green eyes, she rested their foreheads together, and ran a finger over the bite mark, making Pansy shiver.

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger. This should be goood, eh? What do you think is going to happen? Could be anything with this story. Got to read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Dying To Love You Again

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Side Note: The reference in the last chapter was to AVPM, A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you wathc it. It's hilarious and created and performed by students at the University of Michigan. .com/StarKidPotter **

* * *

Suddenly, Pansy jumped back in pain and tore back her sleeve, seeing that her mark was burning and very dark, her eyes widen and looked around quickly before looking at Hermione, "You have to hide, he's coming. Please, go." Pansy begged. "After what I did to you don't-"

"No, we have a lot we need to talk about but," Hermione said shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, yes, you are, you have to go. Now!" Pansy said quickly pushing Hermione towards the door.

"No, I'll use a Disillusionment, but I'm not leaving you here."

"Fine, go." Pansy growled.

As soon as Hermione cast the spell the Dark Lord was standing in front of Pansy.

"How did you get in here, my lord?"

"I have my ways, where are we?" he scanned the room his snake like eye flicking around the room.

"Uh, in the Head Girl's dorm, my lord." he looked at her questioningly and she continued, "Hermione Granger's room, I'm trying to find out if she is the one you suspect." Pansy continued.

"Very good, that's why I came, to check on your progress." he sniffed the air. "It does smell rather strong with magic."

"Yes, my lord, she is the brightest witch of our age, she is powerful."

"Yes," he hissed out, "A pity really. Magic being wasted on a mudblood as it were." he laughed.

Pansy clenched her fists at his comment, trying to calm her nerves.

"Of course, my lord, such a waste." she put an evil grin on that made Hermione shiver as she looked on.

"Well, I see that you have this covered, my dear." he stepped closer and ran his ice cold hand down her covered arm.

Thank god, she thought.

"I'm told that you prefer a female companion." he mentioned.

"Yes," she said looking him straight in the eyes. "Does that make me less of a loyal subject to you, my lord?" she added for his sake.

"No, no, no, of course not. It's just… different. And, I have plans for you." his hand ran along her neck.

She tried to keep from vomiting at his touch.

"My heir shall come into the world from you, Pansy."

Hermione gasped quietly at the revelation.

"Heir? My lord?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, you will carry my child. They'll be perfect with your beautiful features." she said as his eyes flickered again.

She backed away from him slightly. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and she tried to struggle.

"Do not fight me!" he hissed.

"No, no, stop! Get off of me!" she fought. She swung her arm around and it sent him back away from her.

He turned on her, his eyes blazing, _Crucio._

Pansy screamed in agony as unimaginable pain ripped through her body.

"Pansy!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, no." she moaned out.

Hermione revealed herself, and Voldemort's eyes widen.

How?, he thought.

"You little traitor!" he yelled at Pansy who was still curled into the fetal position.

"Avada Kedavra!" green light shot from the Dark Lord's wand, streaming towards Pansy.

Hermione moved in front of Pansy and the bolt of light hit her square in the chest. Her body absorbed the magic and she stumbled back.

"You are the one!" Voldemort said with genuine surprise, he backed away and quickly disaparated.

"What the hell? How did I-" she shook her head and kneeled next to Pansy. "Are you okay? Pansy?" she whispered, frightened. Pansy hadn't open her eyes. "Please, no, baby, come on." she pulled the Slytherin across her lap and pushed her hand through the black hair. "Please, gods, no." she sobbed quietly into the Slytherin's chest.

-----

"Oh fuck," Millicent said as she collapsed against the hospital bed, next to Cho Chang.

"Mil, what's wrong?" Lavender said stepping to the dark-haired girl.

"Pansy," she choked out. "She's hurt… bad."

"Okay, let's go." Lavender out her arm around Millicent's waist supporting her.

When they finally made it to Hermione's dorm, Hermione's back was to them. They could see Pansy's feet and heard Hermione's sobs.

"Pansy, please… I'll do anything, just come back to me. I forgive you, come on baby, please. Not now, don't leave me." Hermione said frantically. She was rocking back and forth.

"Hermione?" Lavender gently approached her friend.

"She's not waking up," the Head Girl whispered. "She's alive, I know that. Otherwise," she didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"You wouldn't be?" Millicent questioned softly.

"Most likely," Hermione looked up, she looked devastated. "Why won't she wake up?"

"What happened?"

"Voldemort, he aparated here," she paused. "No, I don't know how. And, he tried to… t-to r-r-r," she put her head down and shook it.

"It's okay, sweetie. Go on." Lavender pushed gently.

"So, he used the Cruciatus and I removed my Disillusionment," she leaned down and kissed Pansy on the forehead and pushed her black hair out of her face. "Then, he used the Killing Curse, I stepped in front of it-"

"You what?!" Millicent practically shouted, clearly shocked that Hermione was sitting in front of her. Alive.

"Stepped in front of it and it just absorbed into my body, like it was nothing." Hermione hesitantly revealed.

"Holy fuck!" Millicent gasped.

A moan came from Pansy, and Hermione felt her body shift slightly.

"Pans?" she asked softly.

"'Mi?" green eyes opened slowly.

"I'm here," Hermione pulled Pansy closer to her body.

"Are you okay?" she mumbled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," she whispered and passed out again.

"I'm starting to think that we should lock her in her room," Millicent chuckled. "The girl can't go anywhere or do anything without getting hurt." the other two girls smiled at her. "Come on, I'll carry her. Got to get her to Pomfrey, and we have to tell McGonagall about this." Millicent lifted her friend up and began to carry her.

"How are you doing that?" Lavender asked, knowing Millicent and Pansy were about the same size.

"Hmm, Lightness Charm. How do you think I lift you?" she joked and winked at the blonde.

"You are so lucky I love you." the blonde said.

------

"Ridiculous, that's what this is, ridiculous. Weasley, go find someone else, who might care, to screw around with." Blaise Zabini said as he sat in Charms with the Gryffindors, Ron Weasley was casting spells at the Slytherins around the room trying to annoy them. He noticed Pansy, Millicent, Hermione, and Lavender were missing and noted it was odd.

Ron was about to say something when Flitwick called an end to the class.

"Oh good, I can get out of the presence of this bumbling idiot." the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's laughed at Blaise's description of Ron Weasley. "You should calm down, red doesn't suit your face, not that anyone would want that. Your personality is about as exciting as a History of Magic lesson with Binns. And, your attitude? Oh, don't get me started out that, it's probably the equivalent of an Acromantula." Ron face went white at the mention of the huge spiders. A crowd had formed and was laughing at everything Blaise said.

Blaise drew out his wand a flicked it towards Ron. When nothing happened Rom smirked and drew his own wand. He felt something tickle his neck and brushed a hand over it, not giving a second thought as he continued to grin evilly at Blaise who was calm. He felt the tickle across his chest a moved his hand there, his hand connected with something furry and he looked down.

On his chest was a large black tarantula, his face paled again and he screamed. He screamed like a girl and his arms flailed around frantically trying to get the arachnid off of him. Everyone was laughing at him swiping at the spider that kept returning even when he had gotten it off of him. He took off down the hall shrieking like a little girl, much to everyone's amusement.

"Nice one, Blaise." a sixth year Slytherin, Jennifer Hughes, next to him laughed.

"Well, I do try my best Jen." he smiled back.

"Okay, everyone the show's over, move along." the blonde sixth year urged.

"Finally, falling into your prefect duties, eh?" the boy asked looking at his friend.

"Hmm, you could say that," she chuckled.

"Let me guess, a certain Gryffindor is a prefect too?" he grinned at her blush.

"Yes, that's how we started talking," she said as they walked toward the Slytherin common room. "I mean, even before Pansy stood up to everyone, we would talk to each other. And, now, well, we get sidetracked from time to time." she blushed again.

"Don't worry so do the Head Girl and a certain Slytherin prefect, well," his smiled faded. "They did at least." he shook his head sadly.

"What happen with them? It's crazy that they aren't together." Jennifer asked softly.

"Pansy, uh, said some things that were pretty horrible. She accused Hermione of not loving her enough and-"

"What?!" the sixth year exploded. "Hermione not love Pansy? That girl would be crazy to think that."

"Yes, I know, it was a surprise to all of us." they had made it to the common room and entered after saying the password. They weren't surprised to find they were the only people in there, except for two. The two dark heads turned when they heard the portrait swing open.

"Harlow? What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked frantically. "You shouldn't be here."

"It's cool, Aiden let me in." she punched the tall guy next to her in the arm.

"Ow," he whined.

"Honey, she's a Beater, be careful." Blaise joked, kissing Aiden on the cheek.

"I didn't hit you that hard, wimp." the Gryffindor laughed.

"Seriously, Harlow, if Crabbe, Goyle, or Erikson or the rest of them had come in, baby, it wouldn't have been good." Jennifer sat next to her girlfriend on the couch.

Harlow sighed, "I'll be more careful."

The portrait swung open again and a tired Millicent Bulstrode was being helped through the door by Lavender Brown, "Sweetie, she will be okay." the blonde cooed.

"What? Did Pansy get hurt again?" Blaise chuckled.

When there was silence he shot up from the chair he was sitting in, "What happened?"

"You can't say anything, got it?" Millicent asked, "Any of you." they all nodded their heads, _Muffliato._

"Right before Charms, Hermione, Millicent, and I went back to her dorm to get her book. We were talking to Ginny and Luna, when Hermione's door flew off the hinges because a body slammed through it. Cho Chang yelled and we soon found out that the body was Pansy. We don't the details about that yet but, anyway, Pansy knocked Chang out, and Hermione told us to take her to the infirmary while she talked to Pansy." she paused for a moment, so Millicent continued.

"When we were in the infirmary dropping off Cho, this horrible pain went through my body and I knew something was wrong with Pansy. So, we rushed back to the room and found Pansy in Hermione arms not responding." she paused hesitantly. "Hermione, uh, told us what happened."

"Well, what happened?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"Voldemort aparated into her dorm-"

"WHAT?" all four said in unison.

"Yes, I said Voldemort, just listen. Pansy fought against him when he tried to "take" her," she used air quotes to get her point across, "Hermione was using a Disillusionment. It must have been pretty powerful considering she was able to hide herself, not to mention without detection, from the Dark Lord. She took it off when he used the Cruciatus on Pansy," Blaise and Jennifer both gasped, their companions putting an arm around them.

"He also used the Killing Curse but, Hermione stepped in front of Pansy and-"

"Oh god, no, say Hermione deflected it or something or they dodged it." Harlow said, she had become very good friends with the Head Girl in the last couple of months.

Lavender shook her head, "It hit her. Her body absorbed the curse though."

"How? H-h-how is that p-p-possible? I don't…" Blaise trailed off astonished.

"Well, it's hard to explain and better to be told at another time," all four began to protest, "Look it involves a lot more than just Hermione, okay? We had intended to meet with our closest friends soon anyway, this just sped up the process unfortunately. Just know that she is okay and so is Pansy."

"Thank god," Harlow flopped down on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"By the way, Cooper, you are dead." Millicent growled.

Harlow's eyes snapped open and she looked frightened.

"The other day you slammed me, during our match," she paused to pull of her shirt.

"Millicent!" her girlfriend exclaimed, at her actions.

"Look what you did," she turned around and there was a enormous bruise on her back. Mostly black, slightly blue and round.

Harlow breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the Slytherin was joking, "Yes, well, the dangers of facing the best Beater at Hogwarts," she said arrogantly.

"Harlow," her girlfriend growled, "behave, you need to control your cockiness."

"Oh, I bet I do." the young Gryffindor joked, Jennifer just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we were going to head down to dinner, how about you guys?" Millicent asked.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, I could eat." Harlow and Aiden said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"You two are scary together." Blaise said skeptically.

"Nah, we're just a couple of men, honey." Aiden said helping Blaise stand.

"Hey, speak for yourself, Chambers!" Harlow responded to his statement.

"And, by men you meant boys, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen! You just agreed with him." Harlow's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yes, sweetie, I did. Let's eat." she said grabbing the Gryffindor's hand and following Lavender and Millicent to the portrait.

"Ah, young love." Millicent sighed, Lavender grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you old love?" Blaise asked.

"No, we are something better than that." Lavender responded as they walked through the dungeons towards the Great Hall.

"And, what's that?' Aiden asked.

"Ancient love." Millicent responded.

"Mmm, sounds nice." Jennifer said squeezing Harlow's hand, the Quidditch player smiled at her.

"It is," was the simple answer.

-----

"You know, here I am talking to you and, you can't hear me." a voice filled the infirmary. "Well, I don't know if you know but, muggles believe that when you talk to a person and they are unconscious they can hear you and it lets them know that you are there caring for them. They don't think they can actually hear exactly what you are saying but that they register your voice and are able to feel your presence. So, I'm here talking to you and you are laying there being unresponsive, so it must be bullshit." Gryffindor ramblings stopped as the girl sighed. "I love you, Pansy. And, I hope that what you said, you didn't mean it would kill me if you did. I'll let you sleep now." she placed a kiss on the hand she was holding and stood from the bed. "I'll be back later, Pansy."

Hermione walked out of the infirmary on her way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

McGonagall was stunned at what she had been told about Voldemort aparating into Hogwarts, so stunned in fact, that she immediately left to summon the Order to protect Hogwarts. Hermione didn't care too much, she was worried about Pansy. When Millicent explained what happened to Madam Pomfrey, the witch immediately set to making sure the Slytherin was okay. She was even more stunned when Hermione revealed that she was hit by the Killing Curse and lived. Who wouldn't be?

As she entered the Great Hall she sat down at the closest table on the closest bench and began to eat, worrying about Pansy.

-----

"Kioban, it's good to see you." Ron said as he walked out towards the lake. The tall man stepped up next to him.

"We have confirmed who the Golden One is, my lord." Kioban said getting to the point.

"Yes?" the redhead inquired.

"Hermione Granger, my lord."

Ron suddenly stopped with a look of shock on his face, "Of all the people it could be, why her?" he asked. Deciding it didn't matter, he turned back to his minion. "Very good, Kioban. How are you sure it's Granger?"

"Gerrick, has been in contact with Lord Voldemort. Today, he casted the Killing Curse, or whatever they call it. It just absorbed into her body, doing absolutely nothing to her, my lord." Ron's eyes became wide as Kioban told him the story.

"Very good. Tell Gerrick, thank you." he turned on his heel heading back towards the castle.

"My lord, where are you going?" the tall, muscular man shouted after him.

"I'm going to start this war. I'm laying down the battle lines, this begins now." he growled as he continued walking.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	19. Let The War Begin With Laughter

**Two chapter in a row! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

The darkness cleared from green eyes as they blinked open with a moan of pain. She went to sit up but a hand softly pushed on her shoulder, keeping her down.

"Ms. Parkinson, it seems as if I should save you a bed in this place. You are here far too often." Madam Pomfrey smiled softly.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Pansy chuckled.

"You know, I could still remove some of that scar on your face. The part that is still pink that is," the older witch said referring to the still healing scar on the Slytherin face, which produced a cruel pattern across her features.

"Oh? Which part would that be?" Pansy asked curiously.

"The section that is on your left side." the healer ran her finger over the mentioned part.

"Okay, why not," Pansy shrugged, "It won't all be gone will it?" she pouted.

"You make it sound as if it is a bad thing, dear." Pomfrey chuckled.

"Well, scars are sexy, Madam Pomfrey. The girls dig them." the Slytherin grinned slyly.

"I swear, you are as bad as the boys that come in here asking if their Quidditch injuries will leave scars." the older woman shook her head. "I'm starting to think that you get hurt just to get them," she joked.

"Nah, just bad luck." Pansy replied. "Was, uh, was-"

"She was here. She was talking your ear off, rambling actually." the witch smiled. "She was really worried. Let's remove some of that scar, hmm?" she touched her wand to the still pink area and ran it along the scar until she reached Pansy's nose, leaving a line of unmarred skin in it's wake. "There, all better. You still have the other half and the one running down your left eye. Your Gryffindor will still think you're sexy." a smile graced her aged features.

The comment made Pansy blush slightly, "Thank you."

"She said she would be back. So, just rest again, and I'll wake you when she gets back, okay?"

"Okay." Pansy said closing her eyes.

----

Three Gryffindors, Three Slytherins, and a Huffelpuff were engaged in conversation when a shadow loomed above them.

"Well, Weasley, did you finally get that big bad spider off of you?" Jennifer asked when they all looked up at the figure.

"Funny, Hughes. Now, shut up!" he barked and with a flick of his wand her mouth was sealed, literally.

Everyone's eyes got wide as they looked at Jennifer.

"Take it off, now!" Hermione growled.

"Why, Hermione?" he laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should call you Aesa or the Golden One," he asked cocking his head to the side.

Millicent and Lavender snapped their head towards him when they heard his comment.

"How?"

"The Dragon know everything." he smirked.

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. She didn't have time to say anything or time to react when Ron stunned her, and sent her flying.

"Hey!" Millicent said standing up.

"Oh, shut up." Ron rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at Millicent and the others, catching them all in a body bind.

"Nice to see you again, Grái." Hermione said as she recovered quickly from the spell, getting back on her feet.

"Always a pleasure." he grinned, "Now, now what to do with you?" he tapped his wand against his chin.

"Like you told my friends, shut up. _Sectumsempra_." she said moving her wand.

"_Protego."_

Hermione slightly pulled up her pant leg and holstered her wand, "Won't be needed that." she mentioned.

"You're right," he said throwing his over his shoulder.

_**Stupid boy.**_

_I'm with you there._

By now the entire Great Hall was watching. Most students had moved to the entrance and stood in the doorway to protect themselves.

Ron sent another stunner at Hermione but she ducked under the nearest table to avoid it. As she moved around the long table she stood up quickly and hit Ron with a stunner that sent him flying into one of the old stone walls, causing it to crack. Another spell cut across his chest and arm. She stood to throw another spell but was hit with one herself, she flew back into the containers that counted the house points.

Many black shadows appeared in the Great Hall causing panic as the distinctive masks of Death Eaters were recognized.

Ron was distracted by their entrance and the appearance of Kioban next to him, and they engaged in quick conversation.

Hermione quickly released her friends and they immediately drew their wands. As they were freed they started to engage with the Death Eaters that had just arrived, many other students joined in as well, realizing that they were needed.

Spells were flying everywhere. Blood was dripping to the floor. Death Eaters and students alike were being injured.

McGonagall and other Order members arrived not long after.

Hermione had successfully defeated her Death Eater she looked around the Great Hall, she didn't see Harry anywhere. She ripped off her long sleeve and tapped her forearm, whispering something. The phoenix on her arm appeared and became bolder, then quickly faded back to nothing. She stepped over to help a fifth year who was fighting a Death Eater, when a green light hit the Death Eater from the side, causing them to fall stiffly to the floor.

Hermione looked to her left and saw a Death Eater with their wand pointed at their fallen comrade, she quickly stepped in front of the fifth year. The Death Eater removed his mask and she relaxed.

Pansy's father.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked stepping over the body.

"Yes, Mr. Parkinson."

"Hermione, I just killed someone for you and you love my daughter, I think you can call me, Gawain." he smiled slightly.

"Okay Gawain," she responded.

"Now, we don't have much time but, where is Pansy. I heard what happened." he said frantically.

"She's in the infirmary. She's alive but resting." she said quickly deflecting a spell that strayed her way.

"Okay, how do I get there? Watch out!" he said reaching his wand over her shoulder to block another spell.

"Parkinson has turned!" a Death Eater shouted.

The pair soon faced an onslaught of spells from Death Eaters as they tried to hit Gawain. Hermione pushed the fifth year under and behind the staff table.

"Out the doors to the left, continue down the hallway until the second set of stairs, when you get to the top… Watch on the left!" she said as a spell nearly reached the man. "Turn right and keep straight you'll hit the infirmary. Don't worry about Pomfrey. Hold on!" she stepped in front of Gawain, as the Death Eaters got closer to them. "I don't think you need this," she mentioned as she picked up the dead Death Eaters cloak.

She threw it at the advancing Death Eaters who were running at them.

"_Duro!_" the cloak turned into stone and the Death Eaters smashed into it knocking them out, blood spurted everywhere. Noses were broken and heads had huge gashes. She turned to Gawaun, "I'll send her a message. Go. I'll cover you." he took off in a sprint, quickly she created a shield around him that moved with him. She placed one around herself and quickly sent off her Patronus, the otter flew out of the Great Hall just in front of Gawain as he turned left.

As he left, she saw Draco and Harry rush in and begin to fight. She decided to use her wand again. After withdrawing it, she turned to her left and saw Harlow fall as one of the Death Eater's she was fighting hit her. He loomed over her as the other smirked, before she thought about it a spell was ripped from her throat.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light shot out of her wand and engulfed both Death Eater's they immediately fell.

Her eyes got wide, and she stared. Her hands were shaking but, she composed herself quickly, at least for that moment.

Lucius Malfoy, who stood nearby fighting with Millicent, yelled to the remaining Death Eaters, "Get out! Pull back!" he turned and hit Millicent with a spell before he and the other Death Eaters began to disaparate.

A Death Eater not too far from Hermione was struggling to gain energy, "You aren't going anywhere." she growled and kicked him in the face knocking him out. "Millicent, are you okay?" she asked walking over to her friend who was wiping blood from the mouth.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said. Hermione just nodded and walked through the mass of people to asses the damage.

"If you are hurt, get to Madam Pomfrey. She's already expecting many of you." many students filed out, helping each other. "You eight with me." she addressed her friends, they walked over to where McGonagall and the Order were talking. "We need to talk, but not now, later. It involves a lot of people and I need to discuss something separate, it involves the Order." she said to the older witch.

"Of course, Hermione." the Transfiguration teacher nodded.

Hermione lead her friends towards the infirmary and when they reached it Madam Pomfrey was scurrying around trying to help everyone; the brunette recognized the tall man, still in his Death Eater robes attending to some of the students. She moved through the crowd moving towards a specific bed, as she broke through the lest of the wounded, amazing green eyes met hers with worry and relief.

"You're awake?" she quickly sat down in the chair next to the bed.

When she realized that the others were standing she waved her hand and eight chairs appeared.

"Are you alright? Pomfrey was in her office when I got your Patronus, I was worried." Pansy sat up in the bed.

Hermione moved her chair closer to Pansy's bed and her eyes filled with tears. She laid her head on the bed and began to cry.

"What happened?" Pansy asked looking at the faces in front of her.

"She, uh, killed two Death Eaters… at the same time. I think she's shocked she did it. I know I was." Millicent said, as the others nodded their head in agreement.

Pansy scanned the faces in front of her. She looked at all the sweat, blood, bruises, cuts, and gashes that covered their features and any showing skin. She looked down at Hermione and saw that her shirt was soaked with blood and sweat.

"Hermione, is this your blood?" she asked softly.

Hermione looked up and just shrugged, she couldn't fell anything at the moment.

"Stand up," the Slytherin said.

Hermione complied and stood turning her back to Pansy and her friends. Without being told she lifted her shirt over her head, and heard the collective gasp, "That bad, huh?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, you know, except for that huge piece of glass that is lodged in your side and the hole you have in your back!" Millicent said amazed, "How are you not feeling that?!"

"I don't know." she shrugged as she turned to face everyone, and lifted her head.

"Well, that could explain it." Lavender said.

"You're eyes are black," Harlow said stating the obvious, "I don't-"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her body and her magic. When she opened them her eyes were back to their brown but, with more gold than usually.

"H-how-"

"Not now, Harlow, later." she moaned as the pain finally reached her relaxing nerves. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." she swayed slightly as her head became fuzzy. "Shit," she moaned, as she got sick.

Harry and Draco stood up quickly to help her lie down on the bed that Lavender had conjured. Draco looked around frantically for Madam Pomfrey and saw her fussing over another students he looked back at the wound and slowed the bleeding with a spell.

"You should be okay for awhile, Hermione. At least, until Pomfrey is done with that last student." he mentioned, as he saw the student convulse, figuring that he got hit with a bad curse.

"That's Drake." she smiled squeezing the hand he held.

Millicent looked down at her shoes, "You are so lucky that you are hurt, and so lucky that I love you. Because, otherwise, you would be getting me new shoes." she said as she pointed her wand at her feet, "_Scourgify._"

"Mil, I think you have more than enough money to go buy new shoes if you don't want to wear them. They looked fine." Lavender scolded.

Everyone turned their head when they heard Hermione laugh, "It's funny, here we are at war and you guys are arguing over shoes. Most would think that was petty and insensitive but, that's us and you know, I think I like it that way." she smiled at her friends. "I'll buy you a new pair, Mil."

"I don't know why you wear those here anyway. There are ridiculously expensive anyway." the blonde Gryffindor mumbled.

"Expensive?" Harry asked, eyes finally falling to the shoes. "Oh, I really like those." he said. Draco punched him in the arm.

"Yes, expensive. Pansy has a pair too." Pansy shrugged when everyone looked at her. "Well, more than one, more like five pairs." Millicent kept talking.

"Oh my gods, Millicent, shut up." Pansy moaned.

"I said I would pay for them they can't be that expensive," Hermione said as she looked at Pansy for confirmation, the Slytherin just looked at her with a worried looked.

"Oh, you will? Do you have about 115 Galleons lying around?" Lavender closed her eyes and shook her head at Millicent's question.

"115? That's what?" Blaise started.

Everyone stopped to think, then all tried to answer at once.

"500!" Hermione and Draco.

"815!" Harlow.

"900!" Aiden.

"Only about 575 euros." Millicent shrugged.

Everyone fell quiet after they all answered at once. Pansy started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Where did you get those?" Aiden asked.

"In France," she smiled. "You would have to pay, I'm assuming, $900 in Canadian dollars, is that what you said?" she asked looking at Aiden, who nodded his head. "And, $815 in American?" Harlow nodded her head. "Man, that sucks!" she laughed.

The friends began to laugh at how ridiculous their conversation was at such a time but, as Hermione had said, it was them. It was how they were dealing with it and it seemed as if it were going well for them.

"Pansy," a deep voice resonated over the group.

Aiden, Harlow, Harry both stepped forward noticing the man's robes as those of the Death Eater's.

"It's okay guys, he's my dad." she said to the three. They immediately relaxed and sat back down in their chairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." the older man hung his head.

"What do you mean?" she said sitting up more in the bed.

"I knew. I knew what the Dark Lord had planned for you and I didn't tell you. I should have," he paused and looked up, he continued when they all remained quiet. "I was able to convince him to stay where he was and had Remus on the way here to protect you when he arrived; That's when I got to the house and Goyle told me that he had left and was going to see you. The Dark Lord, Goyle said, wanted to tell me so I knew that it was time that my family be honored. I'm sorry. I had this planned for weeks and it did nothing." tears ran down his chiseled face.

"Dad, it's okay." Pansy replied. "I'm alive right?" she smiled at her father.

"I know," he sighed. "I couldn't help you either, Hermione. I tried to get to you."

"Mr. Parkinson, this happened before you arrived." the Gryffindor tried to reading with the guilt-ridden man.

"But, we got the call and I knew. I know all this stuff and can't do anything to stop it!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Parkinson, please, this is a war. I knew I wouldn't go unscathed. Okay?" she said gently. "Like Pansy said, I'm alive. We are both alive. You are alive. Our friends are alive, hurt yes, but alive. And that is what's important." she looked over at Pansy who was smiling at her.

"I need to go," he said wearily. "I left your mother with Molly. She wanted to come but I told her not to, she'll probably be mad at me." he laughed. He walked to the side of Pansy's bed and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

"Thank you for covering me, Hermione. So I could see her." he said as he turned towards the Gryffindor.

"What can I say, Mr. Parkinson? I would do anything for her." she smiled at the man.

"I'm glad. You're perfect for her. I certainly wasn't able to tame that wild child," he laughed. "I thought we agreed it was Gawain?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," she held out her hand to the man.

"What's this? You saved my life and," he said waving off her hand and giving her a hug. "And, you are family now." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Get better, both of you." he smiled, turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted when he realized the witch was able to check Hermione.

The healer rushed over, "What's wrong?"

Draco just pointed to Hermione's torso that was badly wounded.

"Oh my," the healer said as she looked at the piece of glass in the Gryffindor's side. "I'm going to have to pull that out and it's going to hurt." she warned.

"Just do it, so we can get this over with." Hermione responded with a wary smile turning over on her stomach.

Madam Pomfrey moved next to the Gryffindor and grasped the piece of glass, causing Hermione to hiss in pain, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded her head quickly and grabbed the sheets on the bed.

As the healer tugged the glass out of Hermione's side and piercing scream echoed through the infirmary and into the empty halls just outside the door.

* * *

**Not too important, just wanted to mention that the conversions of Galleons to USD, GBP, CAD and EUR are roughly based on J.K Rowling saying that $250 million USD is equal to 34 million Galleons in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through The Ages. That was in 2007. Sorry about that useless piece of info...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Meeting The Conflicts of Harlow Cooper

**So, good news and bad news. Good news here's another chapter and I'm editing the next so it will be up soon.**

**Bad news, I have been diagnosed with Post Concussion Syndrome, which will prevent me from getting on the computer for long periods of time, as ordered by my doctor. But, I swear to you, I will continue this story and finish it, not leaving you hanging. And, I will try to get chapters to you as soon as I can. **

**More good news, responding to reviews:**

**Mione-luvr: Thanks! And, I'm glad you like the story. All the chapters in one night? Wow.. guess you did like it lol**

**spenceandash4ever: Yeah, poor Hermione, I hated doing that to her. You'll have to read to see if she and Pansy are okay or not... I hate Ron too haha**

**Poulpo: Wonderful and Brillant? Why, thank you, I never thought I would see those two words in reference to this little story I came up with :).**

**Pie3: I;m glad you thought these were awesome. You don't have to wait any longer, well, at least for this chapter haha.**

**Darkshadow-lord: Thank you. Hope you like this one.**

**So, this chapter is introducing one of my favorite and original characters: Harlow Cooper. It's brief and I will go more in depth with her but, it really gives you some insight to her personality and what she is like. So please, tell me what you think about her. Do you love her? Do you hate her?**

**Note: I do not dislike Molly Weasley, in fact, I loved her when she yelled, "Not my daughter you BITCH!!" in the last book. But, I needed someone to join the dark side w/ Ron. **

* * *

_Sun flashed across a face as the person moved out into a wide open field that was filled with people. The muscular body made it's way over to where another body stood, arms crossed across their chest._

_"How are they looking?" came the husky voice._

_"Great actually, I don't know how you find these people but they have to be the best." grey eyes scanned the field again, before landing back on their friend._

_"What can I say? People love me." green eyes sparkled with amusement._

_Receiving a grunt in return, they both turned and began walking away from the field. They stopped when they passed by a group of their soldiers being instructed by a small brown-haired woman. _

_"NO. No, that is not how you do it! Are you incapable of a simple sword defense?!" the brunette exclaimed._

_"I-I'm sorry, Captain Malloy."_

_The woman just laughed at the man, "You don't have time to be sorry, Hering! You don't! Now, let's do this again, shall we?" she rolled her eyes and stepped slightly away from the man. "Go!" _

_She and the man engaged in a brief spar and he seemed to be doing okay until he moved to block her low swing. She quickly moved her sword away from his blade, cut a gash along his arm and held her blade at his neck. _

_"And, here we are again." she growled. "Well, since you all seem to be useless today why don't you head on over to the compound and to Captain Hastings." they all moaned, knowing they were in for a ridiculous workout. _

_"Oh gods, I feel so bad for them." Drótt murmured to Fasta._

_"Aye, I know what you mean." she laughed. "Captain Malloy!" she called out. _

_The brunette turned towards the two and smirked, quickly jogging over to them, "Commanders Panthera and Martlet, how are you today?" she grinned._

_"Good gods, Cal, why do you always call us that?" Fasta asked with a roll of her eyes._

_"It's respectful, Commander Martlet." making the woman grumbled. _

_Drott quirked an eyebrow at the brunette standing in front of them, "Cal, please, unless we are in full training or battle refrain from calling, at least me, Commander. I don't care about Fasta."_

_Rich laughter erupted from the brunette, "Aye, Drott, of course. How is Aesa?" she said twirling her sword one last time before sliding it into the scabbard on her back._

_"Well, very well." Drott replied as they turned away from the field. "And Jenaiah?"_

_"Ah, Jenaiah, she's well… I think." the shorter brunette answered._

_"You think?" Drott asked raising an eyebrow._

_The Captain switched from foot to foot nervously as the Commander towered over her, before she finally answered._

_"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how she's doing." she stated firmly._

_Drott looked into the blue eyes in front of her. Her features instantly changed, a cross between anger and frustration, "You've been with other women… again?" the Captain dropped her head. "Cal, when are you going to stop, Jenaiah loves you and you say you love her. What's the problem?"_

_"I don't know." Cal mumbled._

_"Where does she think you are?"_

_"Out on assignment." was the quick response._

_"You are telling Jenaiah that you have orders from me to be out on assignment?!" the raven-haired woman exploded. _

_"N-no, I would never do that Drott. I was seriously scouting out some stuff I thought needed looking into and it just happened. I-I." she trailed off not knowing what else she could say._

_"You what? Slipped and found yourself in bed with other women? Surely you jest?"_

_"No, okay, I knew what I was doing!" Cal yelled._

_"You're pathetic." Drott growled._

_"Don't even act as though you have never done anything wrong, Drott." the brunette shot back. "Months ago, you slipped up-"_

_"People don't just slip up, Callen." the warrior hissed._

_"Oh, so then you decided on your own will to fuck Hallon?" Cal accused._

_Drott got quiet and stared at her friend. _

_"Don't even try to justify it." Cal laughed._

_Drott glared at her one more time before turning away and walking back towards the house she shared with Aesa. _

_"Drott come back!" Fasta called to her friend._

_The dark warrior continued walking without turning back as tears made their way down her face._

-----

"Hey, are you awake?"

"No, why are you?" the response got a snort of amusement.

"I will be back later, okay? Pansy?" Hermione said as she pushed back black hair from green foggy green eyes.

"Hmmm, where are you going anyway? You are hurt." the Slytherin yawned.

"I have to meet with McGonagall and the Order. I'll be back." the Gryffindor whispered.

"Okay," Pansy mumbled as she curled back around her pillow. "I love you." it was soft, so soft that Hermione almost missed it.

She smiled and turned back to walk out of the infirmary, "Keep an eye on her please?" she asked Madam Pomfrey as she walked past the witch.

"Of course, dear."

She made her way to the Room of Requirement where she had made plans to meet McGonagall and the rest of the Order. She was in pain but she didn't have time to think about it, so she took a deep breath and blocked out the pain and continued the walk through the corridors of Hogwarts. When she entered the room, silence loomed over her.

"So, Hermione, what is so important that we need to discuss." McGonagall asked stepping forward.

"Right now, we need to speak about the Order. When Pansy is better we will discuss the rest," Hermione said sitting down in the closest chair. "So, Harry and I have been doing a lot of work here for the Order trying new things talking about battle strategies and such."

"And Ron?" Molly Weasley asked.

"We have banned him." Hermione said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" the older witch said.

"We have banned your son from the Order, or did you not see he wasn't fighting on our side?" Hermione growled.

"Hermione." Lavender warned gently.

"My Ronald wasn't even there, Hermione." Hermione turned her head to look at McGonagall with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I didn't see the need to tell them, Pansy said that she had dealt with it. And I was dealing with other things at the time." the Headmistress explained. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's see, Molly." Hermione smirked and tapped a finger against her chin. "Ronald almost beat the love of my life to death with the help of Cho Chang. He has turned to the other side." Molly tried to interrupt. "Wait, wait, wait, let me finish. You weren't notified because he was taken care of, his punishment that is, there are more important things than your son, Molly. He probably didn't want to contact you because you are so fucking overbearing. And, because, three girls royally kicked his ass." Lavender and Millicent were laughing quietly at this point.

"You will not talk to me like that!" Molly exploded at the young witch.

"Of course I will." Hermione responded nonchalantly.

"How dare you-"

"Shut up." Lavender waved her hand and the woman became silent.

"How? Why?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Later, I promise." Hermione said, "Look," she gestured to her arm. "As I said Harry and I have been testing some things out." she whispered and the phoenix showed on her arm, Harry did the same.

"With these we can send messages, locations, almost any information we need to pass along with a tap of the wand or spoken word." the Boy Who Lived explained. "Watch," he pulled out his wand and touched it to his forearm.

Hermione's phoenix glowed and let out a cry at the touch of the wand.

"That indicates I'm being summoned. With a simple charm, information, messages, locations, and almost can be sent to the Marks and retrieved with a flick of the wand." Hermione finished off the explanation.

"Wow, that's some serious magic, Granger." a member said.

"Yeah, but very useful." Remus smiled.

"I think it would be wise if you guys stayed here," Millicent said as she lifted her arms above her head to stretch.

Before her hands could drop she flew back against the nearest wall.

"What the hell?" Hermione said as Lavender rushed over to her girlfriend. "Molly," she growled as she looked at the woman.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked shocked, he out himself in front of Molly's wand that was pointed at the Slytherin who was slowly standing up with help.

"Her arm, she has the Dark Mark! Move away, now Harry." she said trying to step closer.

"I don't think so Molly. You aren't my mother." he didn't move a muscle.

"A lot of people have the Dark Mark. The difference here is that Millicent isn't a willing follower. Drop your wand." Hermione said calmly holding her hand out. "Or give it to me," she warned. When the older Weasley didn't give up her wand Hermione stepped forward to grab it out of her hand.

Molly tried to cast a stunner but Hermione was expecting it. "_Protego_. I would advise you not to do that again." she warned as she seized the wand from the shocked witch's fingers. "Do something about her." Hermione said as she turned to McGonagall, handing her the wand. "I need to be somewhere," she looked at Lavender and Millicent and tilted her head. "Let's go. Harry, you and Drake stay here and give them a brief overview of the stuff we talked about." Harry nodded his head.

She turned and walked out of the Room of Requirement with Lavender and Millicent following her.

"Are you okay?" she asked Millicent once the were outside.

"Yeah, I'm cool." she said rubbing her back.

"I guess you guys should get some rest." she was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, guys! Where have you been? Everyone is walking around like the living dead." Ginny laughed as she and Luna walked up to the trio.

"I should ask you where you have been," Hermione said. "Your brother attacked me and then the Death Eaters showed up. Your mother attacked Millicent and you two were off doing God knows what! Probably each other!" the Gryffindor fumed.

"Mom attacked you?" Ginny asked the Slytherin.

"She saw my Dark Mark." Millicent nodded.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized.

"Whatever, I have to go see Pansy." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to head to the infirmary.

-----

"Hi Harlow," a Ravenclaw said walking up to the brunette who was leaning against a wall in an empty corridor. "What are you doing by yourself in Ravenclaw tower? And why are you all sweaty?" the girl smiled.

Harlow looked up at Alyssa Hopkins. "Hey Lys, just came back from a run." she sighed. The Ravenclaw frowned slightly and kneeled by the Gryffindor, swinging her leg over Harlow's. "You shouldn't do that." was the emotionless response.

"Why?"

"I have a girlfriend," she looked up into blue eyes.

"Didn't stop you before." the girl smirked.

"I know and that's why I feel like shit," Harlow put her head in her hands. "I shouldn't be here with you, I shouldn't have been with you or Jennifer."

"Why the sudden change, stud?" the Ravenclaw tilted her head to the side. "Besides Pansy and Millicent, you are the most popular and most wanted Quidditch player in school. All the girls want you, you know that, and you've always loved it. We, girls, love you. And you love us." the blonde smirked as she pulled the Quidditch player into a kiss, she pressed herself closer to the brunette and deepen the kiss, causing the Gryffindor to moan.

"Wait, no." Harlow pulled back. "I can't. I love women, yes. You are so gorgeous but, Jennifer, my Jennifer, I love her." Harlow confessed.

"If you loved her you wouldn't be sitting here still, you'd be with her. And," a seductive smile crossed the blonde's features. "Your arms wouldn't be wrapped around me." Harlow tried to quickly pull her arms from around the girl, but hands stopped her. "This is who you are, you need this." she hissed into Harlow's ear. As strong hands pulled her hips forward, she pressed down into Harlow's lap.

"But, I look at Hermione and Pansy and I know Pansy used to be like me. She stopped though."

"What do you mean used to be like you? She didn't stop, maybe for awhile yes, but she didn't stop," the girl sitting on her chuckled. "Just two weeks ago, she was with Jennifer, and then me the next night."

"No," Harlow shook her head, "she would never do that to Hermione."

"They weren't together, were they? Hermione let her go, threw her away. She was kind of upset. I was surprised she came to me but, she was ready to go when she snuck into my dorm." Alyssa laughed softly. "And, now, you, you and your amazing body," she moaned running her hands over Harlow's chest, down her arms, and across her stomach. She lifted Harlow's shirt over her head, leaving her in a sports bra and shorts. "You want it, you need it. You need me. Come on, she'll never find out. Not unless you tell. I want you so bad, Harlow. Please? Look," she took a calloused hand a placed it between her thighs. "Feel that? You get me so hot, please." she breathed into the Gryffindor's ear, who was trying to resist the girl she was running her fingers across. "Fuck me, Harlow. Fuck me hard."

That request broke the brunette as she stood up with legs wrapped around her waist and slammed the Ravenclaw against the cold stone in the dark corridor, thrusting hard into the hot blonde she couldn't seem to resist.

"Fuck," she groaned as she felt the heat that greeted her fingers.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Alyssa moaned throwing her head back against the wall. "Take what you want, Harlow. Tale what you need," she said as the Quidditch player hesitated. "You want this hard and fast. So do it. Fuck me hard and fast."

Immediately, the Quidditch player complied, fucking the Ravenclaw, bringing her to a quick but, powerful orgasm.

"Har- fuck!" the blonde screamed out, as her nails scrapped along the tanned back. She came down from her high, kissed and smiled at the girl holding on to her. "That was amazing. Your turn," she purred.

"No, I don-"

"Come on, back to my dorm we go." she pulled her shirt over her head and smirked when Harlow swallow hard.

What am I doing? Harlow thought

_You're going to fuck. Remember what you love? Don't think just do._

_**Don't do this, think about Jennifer. Don't make it worse than it already is.**_

"Are you coming, sexy?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	21. Different Types of Love by Millicent

**Here's another chapter. I'm in Vegas right now but, unfortunately I am still stuck on Ohio time. So... I'm exhausted.**

**spenceandash4ever: You will find out in this chapter: the deal with Pansy and her indiscretions (well kinda). Read on to find out more about Alyssa, I think you might change your mind on whether she is actually evil or not. :) Enjoy!**

**Darkshadow-lord: Thanks! Your waiting is over. I'm glad you like Harlow :).**

**Here we go. Please read on and review. **

* * *

"Pansy, wake up." Hermione called softly. "Hey, sleepyhead," she smiled when green eyes opened.

"Hi," the Slytherin smiled.

Hermione's smile got bigger and they stared at each other for several minutes before the smile slid from her face.

"We need to talk." Pansy just nodded. "Why did you do it?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it was this," the Slytherin tapped her forearm. "It has a way of seducing and changing you." Hermione sighed at the excuse.

"I do forgive you, you know? I love you too much not to." Hermione grinned leaning over and kissing Pansy softly before pulling away. "Mm, I always did love kissing you."

"Then, please, get some more." Pansy smirked as she leaned towards Hermione.

They shared small kisses before Pansy pulled back and looked into the deep brown in front of her, the eyes that sparkled.

"I, uh," she swallowed hard as bile rose, threatening to come up. "I need to tell you something, 'Mi."

"Okay," Hermione smiled.

"I, uh, when we were apart, I, uh," _Oh god, I can't tell her. _"I might have done some things that weren't exactly myself. I was drinking a lot, I was so upset. I don't really remember much, I just get flashes of events every so often. And, I-"

"You can tell me," Hermione coaxed softly.

"I don't remember much, honestly, but I think I may have slept with someone." Pansy confessed.

"How do you not remember something like that?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"I told you, I was drinking heavily for the past three weeks." Pansy put her head down like a shunned puppy.

"Pans, first of all, you can't keep doing this to yourself." When Pansy looked at her confused she explained. "Hurting yourself when something doesn't go right. Whether that be drinking or trying to jump off the Astronomy Tower." Pansy eyes got wide and Hermione nodded, "Draco came to me that night and told me what happened. He told me that you needed time, that you still loved me and I should wait. I can't believe that you would think about that!" tears flowed slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

"Next, if you really did sleep with someone… I will warn you it might not be pretty when I find out. It might be really bad. I'm pretty sure I could get over it and forgive you but, it will take awhile. You understand?"

The Slytherin nodded.

"No more excuses, okay? No more blaming that Mark, got it? Take responsibility for your actions." Hermione sighed, kissing Pansy's forehead.

"Hold me?" Pansy whispered.

"Of course." Hermione climbed into the bed with her.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

--------

_**Three months ago**_

"_So tonight?" Alyssa asked facing the Gryffindor. "I really want you to meet her."_

"_But, I already know Lucas. We do play against each other."_

"_I know, but, this is different. I want you to know her off the pitch."_

"_Of course, Lys. You're my best friend. I'll be there. Seems like you really like her, how long have you been dating?" Harlow grinned. _

"_Mhm, about a month. And I do like her a lot. I can't wait!" she squealed excitedly, practically jumping on Harlow, hugging her._

_The Gryffindor chuckled, "Well, it really sounds like it. I'm happy for you, Lys." she said hugging her best friend tightly but, pulled back when Alyssa winced. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly._

"_Yeah, I just think you squeezed me too tight is all." _

"_Okay, I'm sorry." she smiled softly, stepping forward to place a kiss on Alyssa's forehead. She smiled when she saw Jennifer Hughes walking towards them. "Hey, Jen." Harlow smiled, walking to her girlfriend after releasing her friend._

"_Hi Jennifer!" Alyssa smiled._

"_Wow, you are excited." Jennifer smiled._

"_Yeah, well, Harlow's coming to my dorm tonight. Why wouldn't I be, you know?" she grinned. _

_Jennifer's eyebrows raised slightly at the comment. _

_Alyssa kissed Harlow on the cheek, "Alright, bye, see you later. Bye Jennifer. You two have fun on patrol." she grinned slyly, walking quickly down the corridor._

_When she was gone, Harlow turned to Jennifer and kissed her, "Hi you." she smiled pulling out of the kiss._

"_Hey." the Slytherin said brushing past the Gryffindor._

_Harlow furrowed her eyebrows and looked after the brunette as she continued down the corridor. She ran to catch up with her._

"_Hey," she smiled stepping in front of Jennifer. "I missed you this morning."_

"_I bet you did. You know, just like you missed me the other night, while you fucked Melissa?!" the girl accused. Her girlfriend immediately dropped her head. "And, what the hell? You are going to be with Alyssa?!"_

_Harlow narrowed her eyes, "Okay, first of all, Alyssa is my best friend! We are leaving her out of this! Second, I'm going to meet her girlfriend. And, last, I thought we agreed?" the Quidditch player mumbled._

"_Yes, of course, we did. When people start to develop feelings and they are completely ignored, that's when the problem starts, Har." Jennifer sighed leaning back against a wall. "I'm sorry about the Alyssa thing, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."_

"_I know you're sorry. You know, my heart belongs to you. I come back to you every time. I love you, Jennifer. But, that doesn't mean I need to give up women completely. You agreed, you suggested it! You were the one that I found after we began to date!" Harlow exclaimed as she started to pace._

"_I know," the Slytherin conceded, putting her hands over her face. "I don't know if I can do that either, Har." she said honestly._

"_Look, let's try at least, okay? I will try, I swear and you will try, right?" Jennifer nodded her head. "I do love you, Jennifer Hughes, with all my heart." she walked over to the Slytherin and stood in front of her._

"_I love you, Harlow Cooper." the girl smiled as the Gryffindor leaned in to kiss her. "So, Melissa?" Jennifer asked when the kiss ended._

"_What about her?" Harlow asked._

"_Is she any good?" she laughed._

"_Yeah, she's great. But, want to know a secret?" Harlow whispered into her ear. She continued when Jennifer nodded her head. "No one has ever fucked me like you." she growled into the ear underneath her lips. _

_Jennifer chuckled, "Let's go." she said as she tugged Harlow into a nearby classroom._

-----

"_I need to go, babe." Harlow said as she tried to pull away from Jennifer. "I promised Alyssa."_

"_Okay. I'll see you later?" she smiled._

"_Of course, it's all you tonight." she said as she walked backwards smirking at her girlfriend._

_She turned from Jennifer and rushed through the castle to Ravenclaw tower. She had entered the common room and was sneaking up to Alyssa's dorm when she heard a thud against the door._

"_That was strange," she mumbled. She creaked open the door and saw red._

"_Lucas, stop. Please." Alyssa said as a built brunette stood over her._

"_Toringsen." Harlow growled. "What the hell are you doing?" she said stepped towards the Ravenclaw Beater._

"_None of your business, Cooper." the Ravenclaw growled back_

"_It became my business when you started hurting my best friend." she stepped in between them, and pushed Lucas back. "Get out before I kill you." she warned._

"_Okay, fine." the brunette put her hands up and backed towards the door. When Lucas had left, Harlow turned to Alyssa and knelt down next to her. "Lys, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't think it would happen again. I really liked her, Har." she said burying her head into Harlow chest with the Gryffindor's arms wrapped around here._

"_How bad is it? Let me see." she whispered pulling out of the embrace. _

_Without being told she pulled her shirt over her head._

"_Oh my god," Harlow whispered as she saw the bruises that marked the blonde's flesh. She stared for several minutes before looking into blue eyes that were watching her carefully._

"_They're almost gone." Alyssa said softly._

"_Oh god," the Gryffindor flicked her wand and conjured a Patronus._

"_When did you learn that?" Alyssa asked trying to distract from her body._

"_Hermione taught it to me, said I was a natural. I just sent a message to Jennifer telling her everything, I was suppose to spend the night with her."_

"_Harlow, don't worry about me. Go see Jen."_

_Harlow reached out her hand and moved her hand down the bruises on her best friend's arm. Then, she placed her fingers on the girl's torso. She was about to say something when Jennifer's own Patronus flashed into the dorm. She turned quickly to it._

"_Jen says it's fine and she hopes you get better." Harlow smiled. "Now, let's see these."_

_Placing her fingers against the bruised skin again, she slide them across the smooth skin._

"_Are you cold?" Harlow asked as Alyssa shivered._

"_No." Alyssa said lifting her head and meeting Harlow's dark blue._

"_I-"_

"_Harlow, hold me?" Alyssa whispered._

"_Okay." the Gryffindor said as she followed Alyssa to her bed. She laid down and wrapped her arms around her friend._

"_Thank you for staying with me." Alyssa said as she moved deeper into the warm body next to her._

"_Of course, you're my best friend, Lys."_

"_Well, you know you didn't have to but, thank you." the blonde said kissing Harlow's chin softly. "I love you, Har."_

"_I love you too, Lys." she turned and smiled at the Ravenclaw._

_One minute Alyssa was looking into her eyes and the next minute, lips were pressed against hers._

"_Don't talk, just make the pain go away." the Ravenclaw whispered leaning over her best friend._

Harlow was lying on her back running her finger up and down Alyssa's back, who was nestled against her side, staring at the ceiling. Her mind drifting off into the oblivion of memories that haunt the human mind. Off into-

"Morning, sexy." a voice laden with sleep purred in her ear, pulling her thoughts from the memory.

"Lys," the muscular girl smiled as she felt her body being straddle. "Didn't you get enough last night?" she grinned playfully.

"No, I never do." the blonde leaned down and kissed Harlow.

The Gryffindor sat up and wrapped her arms around the Ravenclaw.

"Mm, I love your hands. They're so strong," Alyssa shivered as the hands ran along her back. "If there was anyone in this school, it would be you." she said cryptically, looking into blue eyes, darker than her own.

"What?" Harlow mumbled biting the girls bottom lip, with a sexy smile.

"Love. If there was anyone in this school I could fall in love with, it would be you." she said softly.

Harlow stared at the blonde Ravenclaw in shock, not saying a word.

"Lys," she breathed out after several minutes.

"Shh, it's okay, you don't need to say anything." the girl smiled. "Just please, can you do something for me?" she shifted on Harlow's lap moving closer.

"Yeah," was the soft response.

Alyssa leaned in kissing Harlow softly before pulled back and looking into worried blue eyes she had come to love. But, she wouldn't tell Harlow that just yet.

"You've always have been my best friend. I love you, you know. Do you remember the first time we were together?" Harlow nodded. How ironic, huh?, she thought to herself. "I want to feel that again."

"I-Lys, it's-"

"Shh, this time," she grabbed a hand that was clutching her waist and moved it to move across the inside of her thigh. "don't fuck me. I don't want it fast or hard. I want it slow and gentle. Love me. Make love to me. Please."

"Lys, we don't- that isn't what this is, that's for Jen and I. I don't-"

"Please, I understand. I get it, I do," she moved her hips forward as she guided Harlow's fingers into her. She gasped. "Just don't move and I'll do the rest. Is that better?" she received a slow nod. "Okay," she kissed the brunette and began to move slowly against the Gryffindor's fingers, she pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Harlow's.

Dark blue eyes began to get misty and their owner didn't know why as they looked into lighter blue. Was it from guilt, for sharing this intimacy with someone else? Fucking was one thing, this was a whole different thing all together. Was it because she actually felt something?

Concentrating on the eyes in front of her, she realized they had darkened and had gotten misty as well. The feeling was there, the connection. A connection she had never felt before. She looked down and watched as Alyssa's hips slowly moved. As she moved her eyes back up, the blue was still watching her, she moved her free hand to the small of the blonde's back, and pressed her lips lightly against her nose. Which caused the girl to smile and blush lightly. She moved her kisses to a soft cheek and down a sweaty neck, receiving a cross between a gasp and moan in return.

She placed her thumb against the blonde's clit, causing her hips to jerk.

"…oh, Harlow." she girl moaned softly. The Ravenclaw's arms tighten around the Gryffindor's back, she felt the muscles quivering. She buried her face in the strong neck, as she got closer to her release.

Harlow tugged gently on blonde hair, resting her forehead on Alyssa's when the girl looked at her.

"Come for me," the brunette whispered.

Blue eyes flickered and muscles clenched.

"Har," she moaned.

Harlow laid back gently on the bed, bringing the blonde with her.

"That was amazing." Alyssa kissed the Gryffindor.

"Yes, it was." Harlow grinned.

-------

"Hey, Jennifer." Millicent grinned as she saw her friend standing outside her door. The girl brushed by her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harlow and I. She's seeing other people." she collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"No, really?" Millicent asked shocked.

"Yes. I mean, I'm no better obviously, I slept with others too. I suggested the open relationship!" she dropped her head into her hands.

"Then why are you here?" Millicent scoffed. Jennifer looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. Look, apparently, you thought this would be easier than what it actually is. You thought wrong. Now, obviously you have developed some feelings, eh?"

"I mean I love her, I know she loves me. But, it's been falling apart. The other day, I told Blaise everything was fine. Ha! That's funny, it's not good. Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing and you know we have that connection. But, I don't know, I'm starting to just feel, blah, with her, it's not going any further. Like I said, I love her, she loves me but, it's not an unbelievable, necessary, want and need, you know? I think that she is thinking the same thing. You know, I just don't know what to do, I don't even know what I want."

"Okay, stop and breath. You're rambling." the older Slytherin chuckled. "Second, you are cheating too and you are angry at her? You can't have it both ways, especially if it's an open relationship like you say. Which, isn't necessarily cheating." Millicent pointed out, to which the younger Slytherin nodded. "I know you love her, and I know she loves you. But, you do realize that there are different types of love?" Jennifer interrupted.

"Millicent, this isn't like sister love, I've fucked her for God's sake!" the girl exploded.

"I know. I'm saying that you can love more than one person. And, you can love them at different levels. I mean, I still love my first girlfriend and she loves me. We will always love each other but, we just love two other people more, a lot more. But, I still love her. And, you know, I still get feelings when I'm around her but, nothing like what Lavender makes me feel. I think it's natural." Millicent explained to the flustered girl.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked shyly.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Millicent chuckled.

"Pansy." Jennifer laughed. She thought for a moment and got a weird look on her face.

"Exactly. We don't seem like we would go together as a couple, right? Well, we did in some aspects and very well I might add but, we needed to move on for obvious reasons. We were not only young but, we both strayed. Loved each other with all of our hearts but, we strayed. Pansy will always be a part of my heart, always. And, I know I will always be a part of hers. However, we have found the people who totally complete our hearts and souls which is the important part." Millicent looked at her friend who looked at her with sad eyes. "Does she complete your soul?" she questioned softly.

Jennifer shook her head, "No."

"Then there's your answer, she's apart of you but doesn't complete your soul. That's love, yes. But, not the ultimate love, that you search for. You want more, which is fine. Some people don't or don't realize that there can be more, you two do, that's good. Real good." she patted the girl on the back.

"Ouch," the girl said rubbing her back.

"I did not hit you that hard." Millicent laughed.

"I know. Thank you, Mil." Jennifer said hugging her fellow Slytherin.

"No problem." the dark-haired girl grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	22. Seduction is the Key to Winning

**Oh my god you guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to get this updated. I've been busy getting ready for college and I've had to have a lot of testing done because of my concussions, so I have been exhausted. Right now, I have a long long break between my two classes so instead of doing my reading, I am going to post this and finish writing the new chapters. Hopefully, there won't be such a long wait next time, I really like to get my chapters out as quickly as possible so that you guys can enjoy reading and can finish the story. I can't stand it when someone doesn't finish their story without even a word. **

**So now that rambling is over lol. Enjoy this and please please review.**

**A/N: I'm trying to think of ideas for a new Hermansy fic, but can't seem to come up with anything. If you want to see something specific or have an idea for me I would really love it if you could give me some inspiration. Thanks so much, guys. And, again, please enjoy!!**

**Corker42 (aka Corey) :)**

* * *

The two students were walking down to the Great Hall to grab breakfast, making small talk about the upcoming Quidditch game.

"Hmm, we probably won't even continue, after what Hermione has said the Order is reporting."

"What do you mean, Millicent?"

"Jen, it's getting bad. Voldemort and Ron have joined forces, Hermione said that the Order has reported that there has been a surge in Death Eater activity, it's not good at all." the older Slytherin said. "So, I know it has only been a short while since our talk, oh, four hours ago but, have you decided what you are going to tell Harlow?"

"The truth. Just like you said, we love each other but we both know there could be more. And, I thought about what you said and you're right that's not necessarily a bad thing we just want everlasting love like you and Lav, and Hermione and Pans, ya know?" Millicent looked at her friend and smiled.

"Well, Jen, I'm glad that you figured it out."

"Yeah, thanks to you," she punched the older girl in the arm.

"Hey! No bruises." Millicent whined with a pout.

"That pout would look so much better on your girlfriend."

"Watch it, Hughes." Millicent growled.

"Oh, get over it. You know I'm not serious."

"I know, I know. She is hot though." Millicent smiled and Jennifer nodded her head.

They continued in silence for awhile before Millicent nudged her friend, "Look, it's Coop." she pointed to Harlow, who was walking towards them with her arm around Alyssa's shoulders, whispering something in her ear.

"Hey, Jen." Harlow said as the couples reached the one another. She kissed Jen on the cheek.

"Hi." Jen smiled slightly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Harlow said as Millicent and Alyssa began talking.

"So, how's life, Alyssa?" Millicent asked.

"Oh, it is going okay. There are some things that aren't though." she sighed.

"Like?"

"Pansy."

"What about her?" Millicent asked suddenly interested.

"She did some things that I knew I could stop but I didn't."

"What did she do?" the Slytherin asked suspiciously.

"She slept with Jennifer Tanner and me-" Millicent cut her off before she could finish.

"You did what?!" Millicent whispered urgently.

"I didn't do anything. I swear! She came to my dorm, I was surprised. We've been together before but, I knew she was upset about Hermione. She snuck in and she was drunk, and we started to snog and everything. I stopped though, before anything happened. She got kind of mad but started crying about Hermione. So, I comforted her and then she passed out." Alyssa explained. "And, I feel like shit because I told Harlow and made it sound like I was a slut or something."

"When have you not been a slut, Alyssa?" Millicent grinned playfully. Alyssa smacked her in the arm. "Why do you regret saying that to Coop? I mean, you know what happened so-"

"Because Mil, I didn't sleep with Pansy and I haven't slept with anyone for about three months."

"Okay… so you are embarrassed why? Coop's your best friend, she'll understand and that's not a bad thing, you know."

"Long story, short. Three months ago, Harlow was suppose to meet my girlfriend at the time, Lucas Toringsen. Har found out she was beating up on me." Millicent's eyes widened at the revelation. "Yeah, yeah, I'm over it. She took care of me. She's always been my best friend, always there for me. That night, I realized that I was in love with her." Millicent nodded for her to continue. "That was the first night we were together and it was the best night of my life. She's the only person I've slept with in the last three months. I'm afraid if she knows that she'll know my true feelings. It could end badly."

Millicent chuckled, "Look, I would say you tell her. Just trust me on this."

The older girl looked over at the couple, still in deep conversation.

"You're saying we should break up?" Harlow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, come on, Harlow. We are both sleeping with other people. I know you love me and I love you. But, we both know it's not enough. We want more… " the Slytherin trailed off.

"I don't want things to end badly between us." Harlow looked down at her hands, where she was twisting her fingers.

"Hey, look at me. They won't, I promise." Jen said putting her hands on the Gryffindor's waist.

"I want you to know, I've only slept with one other person in the last few months."

"No, not Casanova Cooper! I think my heart just stopped." the Slytherin gasped.

"Hey now."

"Who?" Jen asked composing herself.

"Alyssa." Harlow said looking into the Slytherin's eyes.

"Well, I can't say that is a complete surprise." Jen smiled and added, "Between us, she's hot!" she winked.

Harlow grinned and tangled her hands in the blonde hair, bringing their lips together. What started out as a slow kiss turned into a emotionally charged kiss, that broke off after a few minutes.

"I think I might miss that." Harlow smiled softly.

Jen laughed at her comment and grabbed her hand pulling her towards their friends, who were waiting for them.

Millicent was about to say something when Hermione came running down the hall. She unconsciously moved her hand to her chest as Hermione arrived panting in front of her.

The Gryffindor shook her head at Millicent's movement, "No, it's not Pansy. But," she looked at Millicent, "that girl is in trouble." She leaned on Millicent trying to catch her breath, not noticing the other girls standing nearby. "Damn, I'm out of shape. Where is- have you seen Coop?" Millicent pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "Oh, good. You need to come with me. I guess, all of you might as well come, we need to get to the Room of Requirement."

All five girls hurried back in the direction Hermione had just come from, and arrived in the Room of Requirement in no time. As they entered the room they saw members of the Order, Hermione with their friends, and some students circled around a single person.

"Millicent, hello." a smooth voice greeted her.

"Demeter, isn't it a little odd for you to be in corporeal form?" she asked raising her eyebrow. She walked over and greeted her friends and girlfriend.

"Apparently Hermione is more powerful than what I intended for her." she gave the Slytherin a warm smile. She shifted her gaze to Harlow who was standing in between Alyssa and Jennifer. "Alyssa Hopkins." she nodded at the Ravenclaw. "Jennifer Hughes and Harlow Cooper. Some of the best students at Hogwarts, with some of the most complicated lives." she addressed them cryptically.

_Does she have to know everything about everyone?_, Hermione thought.

_**Do you have to be agitated all the time? It's starting to worry me.**_

"Harlow," she began, "you do not understand the power that you posses. Granted, you do not have nearly as much power as The Six." the mystical woman swept her hand in the direction of Pansy and Hermione, Lavender and Millicent, Ginny and Luna. "But, you do posses a great quality, and that is your ability to lure people in."

"I'm sorry, what does that mean exactly?" Harlow asked slightly bewildered as to why she was being talked about as if she were a fisherman.

"You are quite gifted at seduction." A few people in the room chuckled.

"Go CC!" Aiden called out.

"CC?" Hannah Abbot spoke up.

_Oh god,_ Hermione thought, _is it just me or do we always get off topic somehow, in someway, involving someone!_

_**Maybe you should just breath? You're getting worked up. And things tend to explode or worse, when you get worked up.**_

Hermione let out a low growled at her conscious. Her friends standing close to her turned their head to look at her. Pansy put an arm around her waist, when she tensed the Slytherin dropped the arm. Lavender looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and immediately she cut off her thoughts to the blonde. Millicent was looking at her with a slight frown.

"Casanova Cooooper!" Aiden whooped.

"Um, well, I guess?" Jen nudged her playfully at her response.

"My point is, dear, that you are needed in our fight against the Dragon."

"The who and what?"

"Look, Coop," Hermione addressed her friend. "Ron equals the Dragon, which equals evil. I equal the Golden One, which equals good. Now, the evil has joined forces with a lesser evil, which equals Voldemort. We," she said indicating her friends standing next to her, "are the good side and in a past life we fought Ron, it's our destiny. We are the most powerful witches or wizards, on the good side, in the world right now." Everyone gasped and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, let's all get the shock out of our system. Breathe.. deep breaths everyone, it's not that big of a deal." she said returning her gaze to Harlow. "Ron, along with his little evil fuckers," Hermione spat, "Cho, a man named Kioban and a woman named Derrick, are the most powerful on the evil side."

"Oh, I s-"

"Hey! I'm not done!" Hermione interrupted. Harlow visibly cringed.

"Baby, please calm down." Pansy tried to calm her girlfriend.

"After what you did, I don't want to be told to calm down by you." she said as she fixed a black-eyed glare on the Slytherin who stepped back, she shifted it to Alyssa, who shifted uncomfortably next to Harlow.

"Hermione," Lavender warned.

"Fine, fine," she said taking a deep breath and continuing after a few minutes.

"According to Demeter, Derrick was turned when she was not supposed to be. She belongs on our side. Good thing is, she constantly struggles with her conscious about it and has been seen around the grounds, which means it shouldn't be too hard. She even went to Demeter for help but, something on the other side keeps her there. Your mission is to turn her, with your…" Hermione paused trying to find the right word. "Skills." she said as she looked Harlow up and down with a grin.

"Are you done?" Harlow asked quietly. Hermione nodded her head, staying calm. "How am I suppose to do this, exactly?" she addressed the mystical woman.

"Well, you don't necessarily need to seduce her in the sexual sense. In general, you are able to seduce people, whether it be your voice, your charm, your openness, or your body. We just need to get her back over to our side, okay? And, your job is to find out how." the woman answered smoothly.

"Oh, you know, sounds easy." Harlow shrugged sarcastically.

"Har," Alyssa said quietly stepping next to her best friend. "It'll will be okay." she grabbed Harlow hand and kissed the back of it.

"You're just a little home-wrecker aren't you?" everyone turned to Hermione in shock.

"Wha-?"

"Harlow and Jen are dating. Pansy and I are dating. Shouldn't that tell you that you need to back the hell off?"

"What does Pansy have to do with this?" Jennifer asked, but her question we unanswered.

"Hermione, back off a little." Harlow said defending Alyssa. "Jen and I aren't dating anymore, Hermione. And, you knew our arrangement so, please, give her a break." Hermione took another deep breath and nodded her head in response to Harlow's comment.

"This is about Pansy, isn't? You think I slept with her." Alyssa asked stepping towards Hermione. "Listen, Hermione, Pansy is my friend and that is all. First of all, to clear the air, yes, before you, we hooked up. Second, I didn't sleep with her." Harlow cut her off.

"Lys, you told me last night, you slept with her." the Gryffindor asked confused.

"I told you she came to my dorm, Harlow. I haven't slept with Pansy."

"But-"

"Please, just let me finish." she said to Harlow, she faced Hermione again. "Yes, she came to me and we snogged; but, I stopped it, even when she was less than gentle about being refused."

Pansy head dropped, "I'm sorry." she said.

Alyssa gave her a sad smile and continued, "She was drunk, and you know what? All she talked about was you, and how upset she was. How stupid she was and how much she loved you. Then, she passed out. She did not sleep with me. I wouldn't even trust Tanner, if she has said something."

"Who?"

"Jennifer Tanner, Huffelpuff. She came up to me at breakfast one morning, talking about how she had Pansy again, but I wouldn't believe her. That girl is trouble, she lies about who she sleeps with all the time."

"Why should I believe you and what you're telling me?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"She will tell you that she has slept with Harry and Ron, but then in the next minute say she has only and will only sleep with girls. She says she has slept with Hannah Abbot for god's sake! I don't mean to offend you, Hannah. But," she apologized to the girl who blushed and dropped her head. "Hannah will barely talk to anyone, do you think she has slept with someone? She says she's slept with Cho…" she paused for a minute. "Okay, not a good example. She has but, she said it before it happened."

"That didn't help your argument, Alyssa." Hermione said calmly.

"She says she has slept with Ginny!" everybody's head turned toward the redhead, who looked nervous.

"Uh…" was all that came out.

"Ginevra?!" Luna exclaimed.

"It was before we got together! I swear." Ginny defended, Luna looked at her and could see she was telling the truth.

"Well, seems that is true too." Millicent mumbled.

"Just trust me, okay? I swear, I'm telling the truth. I didn't sleep with Pansy and I don't think Jennifer did either."

"Tell me a reason why."

"Pansy is so in love with you, Hermione. So in love with you, that I don't think she could even do it if she was under the Imperius Curse.

"Explain why Pansy has dreams and flashes of sleeping with someone other than me, someone who is blonde, coincidentally." the powerful witch smirked.

"Jennifer's a liar!" Alyssa insisted.

"That's not good enough." Hermione kept pushing.

"Hermione, stop it." Pansy said.

"No, not until I get a reason. If you can't prove Jennifer's lies, prove that you are telling the truth. Tell me, why you couldn't have slept with the love of my life?"

"Hermione, stop." Millicent growled softly, knowing this was going to break the Ravenclaw, who had revealed to her the reason.

"I can't." Alyssa closed her eyes, hoping Hermione would stop asking. But, she knew the Gryffindor wouldn't.

"Why? You want to prove yourself don't you? Clear your name." Hermione pushed Alyssa to her breaking point. "I don't under-"

"Because the only person I've slept with in three months has been Harlow! Okay?! Is that good enough for you?!" she exploded.

Hermione looked behind her at Pansy who had a shocked but, relieved look on her face.

"Lys?" Harlow asked from behind her best friend.

"Don't." she said leaving the room quickly.

"Do you believe her now?" Millicent asked the Head Girl, not pleased with her friend.

"Yes." she said regretting how she had treated Alyssa. "We will meet later tonight about more battle plans, when we all get back from patrol duties." Hermione spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Coop, you will take over my Head Girl duties tonight, and Jennifer, you will take Pansy's prefect duties, okay? We have a different patrol to see to." she said clarifying the information for her friend.

Harlow nodded.

"What about Quidditch tomorrow?" McGonagall asked.

"Don't change any routines, right now. I'll have Pansy check the security before the match starts." she turned back to Harlow and Jennifer. "Here, take these." she gave them a handful of coins. "Those are for you and them," she said pointing to the other students. "DA coins, from awhile ago. They will come in use, yeah? I need to go. Pansy, you know what to do. Millicent and Ginny with her. Luna and Lavender, I will meet you later." she instructed quickly as she exited through the door Alyssa had just gone through.

"Wow." Harlow said reacting to Hermione's leadership and Alyssa's revelation.

"My thoughts exactly, Coop." Millicent chuckled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Harlow said looking towards the dark-haired girl. Millicent just nodded.

"Well, everyone, you know what you need to do. Let's get to it." Pansy said to the crowd. Soon all of them exited the Room of Requirement.

----

"Alyssa!" Hermione yelled as she ran after the Ravenclaw.

"What do you want?" the girl asked, sliding to the floor. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"I'm sorry." Alyssa aimed her glare in Hermione's direction. "No, really I am. I had no idea- I thought you were just lying to me. Honestly." the girl sighed as she sat next to the other girl.

They sat in silence, each of them within their own thoughts. Suddenly, Alyssa started to laugh.

Hermione turned her head and looked at the girl.

"Do you remember winter break last year?" Alyssa continued when Hermione looked confused. "You invited me over to yours for the holiday and we went sledding the third or fourth day I was there." she laughed again, "and when we got back in we were so cold that you claimed you were getting frost bite."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, you were so worried and you started freaking out. Then, you insisted that we "share" body heat." the girls laughed. "You pulled me up to my room and stripped us both so fast. I think you were just trying to get me into bed." Hermione said nudging the other girl with her shoulder.

"And, warm you up, I did." Alyssa grinned and winked. "I think that is far up there on my best make out sessions list, that is if I had one."

"Oh, you know, you do." Hermione grinned.

"Well, it was great." she paused. "Until you fell off the bed." she laughed loudly as Hermione glared at her.

"So, what happened to us? We were really good friends. Besides Harlow, I was probably your best friend." Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"Things got out of hand. You were busy with your sixth year and figuring everything out. Then, you dated her." Alyssa stared at the wall in front of her.

"I know. We can't help who we like, right?" the Head girl stared at her hands in her lap.

"Hermione, she hurt me bad and you knew it. Why would you do that? Come on, _you_ were the one who told me that she kissed Harry! I sat there and cried in _your _arms. _You _found her a week later with Gabrielle! And, you still went out with her. She made me who I am."

"Well, you kn-"

"Stop! Don't even bring up Cedric, with both know how well that was going and we both know it was to keep up appearances!"

"I guess you were right in the end. I mean look at what she did to me and now she is on the other side." Hermione sighed.

"Why would you think of me first? Of all the girls she could and has slept with?" the Ravenclaw whispered.

"I guess… well, first of all I was so angry that she had done that. Why? I don't really know, I guess because of what you have become. That's partially my fault I suppose. It didn't help you at all when I started dating Cho. I'm sorry. I believe you now."

"Yeah," Alyssa said half-heartedly.

"Aly, ple-" Hermione tried.

"Hermione, just not right now," the Ravenclaw sighed, "Look, to be honest, I'm more worried about Harlow and her reaction. Not so much as your betrayal. We will talk I promise. But, I need to think and you need to go out with the others to scout out the enemy, okay?" Alyssa stood up abruptly and walked down the hall without another word to the Head Girl.

Hermione closed her eyes and slammed her head back against the wall, "God, I'm so fucking stupid!" she threw her head back again, wincing in pain. She reached a hand up to her head and rubbed it in frustration.

"I can kiss that if you want?" a smooth voice came from next to her. She whipped her head around and saw Pansy leaning against the wall.

The Slytherin pushed off from the wall and walked towards the Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to her girlfriend.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? Alyssa is a good person with just the wrong outlook on her relationships and we still don't know about Jennifer." Pansy said softly.

Hermione turned to face Pansy, looking into her green eyes she leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Kiss my pain away, Pans. Please?" she laid her chin on a strong shoulder.

"Always." the dark-haired girl pressed her lips to the top of Hermione's head. Then, to her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her love.

Hermione shivered with the familiar sensation.

"Are you cold?" Pansy asked wrapping her arms tighter.

"No, quite the opposite actually." she said lifting her smoldering eyes to Pansy's shocked ones. "I know I said I wasn't going to be ready until we found out about- but, I love you so much, Pansy Parkinson and I want you right now." Hermione husked, kissing Pansy hard.

Pansy pulled out of the kiss, "Not here Hermione." she stood up and pulled Hermione to her, wrapping her arms around the toned waist of the Gryffindor. "Close your eyes." she whispered.

Hermione did as she was told and Pansy soon followed. Time and space flew by, cutting into the moment the reuniting couple was having, slicing through then putting it back together.

"Open your eyes."

"Where are we?" Blue surrounded Hermione's sight as she opened her eyes.

"On a different plane of existence." Pansy smirked.

The room around them was calming light blues, dark blues, browns, greens, colors of the earth. Hermione turned and looked at the bed, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Pansy chuckled.

"You're consistent." Hermione remarked. "This room is amazing, colors I never thought to put together seem to work. And, then there is the black bed. That seems out of place."

"What? I like black. It's my favorite color."

"Pansy, black is the absence of color."

"If it's the absence why is it called: The color black." she said putting emphasis on "color".

Hermione rolled her eye, "You're so weird." Hermione looked back at the bed and saw a splash of red. She moved closer and saw a half dozen roses splayed out across the bed.

She picked one up carefully and studied it, realizing the significance. "What if what you are promising," she motioned to the rose. "is not true? What if you did?"

"Then, I will take responsibility and hope that you love me enough, and you know that I love you so much, that it wont matter." Pansy said stepping closer.

Hermione dropped the rose and grabbed Pansy's tie, tugging gently bringing the girl closer to her.

"I love ties on you." Pansy's eyes reflected the love she knew the Slytherin held for her. "I want you," she started to step back towards the bed, pulling Pansy with her. "I can't resist you, even if I wanted to, I want this so bad. I want you, I need you…to fuck me." she whispered against the Slytherin's ear.

"But-"

"Pansy, we have the rest of the night I'll send a patronus to Lavender and Luna, okay? So," she smirked, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "Fuck me now, love me later?" she grinned after Pansy practically jumped on the bed, after she removed her shirt.

"Show me how it's done, warrior."

And, there, in that earthy room they reconnected with their lives, fully, completely with sureness that they were meant to be. Their souls, past and present, merged and completed the transformation needed for the battle. The transformation into true, unexplainable, unadulterated, irresistible and irreplaceable love.

* * *

**Have questions, comments, or concerns, or ideas for my next fic? Please leave me them in a review, feel free to PM me, friend me on Facebook (check out the link on my profile) and message me there or, which ever other way you think of...**

**And, as always... Thanks for reading!**


	23. Worthy of Death

**Hey guys, been kind of busy with school, but I got this brief chapter done and the next almost done. We are, unfortunately getting to the end of the story.**

**jessirose85: Thanks for the idea, I really appreciate it. **

**Darkshadow-lord: Thanks, I actually wasn't sure if this chapter was any good or not. So, thanks, again.**

**Darkshadow-lord: I'm glad you are enjoying this stroy. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Pie3: Thank you.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Corker42**

* * *

It has been one week since Hermione and I got back together. It was the most amazing night of my life, I think. I'm not sure if it was or not. Want to know why? Of course you do.

I don't know if it the best night of my life because anytime with Hermione is amazing. And, I haven't finished my life…yet.

I feel like I am very close to it though. I'm pretty sure they are going to kill me.

We were out on patrol three nights with The Order and we got ambushed. Harlow had managed to contain Derrick in her strong arms, the girl didn't put up a fight. I was surprised. I told them to go, even Hermione. She hesitated, but went.

So, here I am. Caught. And, wishing that if they do kill me that I could look into her eyes one last time. If I do die that will be the best night of my life, and in my after life I will forever dream and concoct images of those nights that I know I will miss.

Those amazing nights that I will never see, feel, or smell.

Those nights that she is feeling lonely. I won't be able to help.

I will only be able to watch helplessly.

Helpless, as she falls in love all over again. I would never want her not to, but I just want one more time to look into deep, chocolate brown eyes.

To just stare.

To get lost.

To find the love I know is there.

Just to look into her eyes one last time and know that she lives because I died.

My death will be completely worth it.

---

It has been three days.

Three days since my best friend was either killed without a trace or is now in the hands of two dark wizards. It's killing me. But, it is not half of what Hermione is feeling.

She won't eat, she doesn't sleep. But, she cries.

She cried in class so much, she doesn't go anymore.

She cries in her dorm and has been out the last couple of nights, searching. Searching for any sign. Even, if Pansy is dead. She's searching for her body, her soul.

But, I know that Pansy is alive because if she were dead, Hermione would be dead.

I look at Lavender and think about losing her and I can't bear it, just the thought.

Everyone is stressing about this, while Pansy is being kept somewhere at the will of the Dark Lord, whom she turned on and Ron, who hates her. What could be worse?

Pansy would tell me that losing Hermione would be worse. That Hermione getting a scratch would be worse. That never seeing Hermione before she was killed would be worse.

And, I believe her because, I know that I would fell the same way if I were in that situation.

I promised her I would protect Hermione, no matter what. I will keep my promise.

If I die and know that Lavender is still alive and Hermione is alive with her, everything will be okay.

My death will be completely worth it.

----

Millicent looks terrible, not as terrible as Hermione, but terrible. Her best friend is lost somewhere.

It doesn't take a genius to know that if Pansy were dead the Golden Girl of Gryffindor would be too. Her heart would be splayed out on the floor, in a pool of blood. Hissing for the girl she loves. But, it isn't, it's still beating. It's roaring inside of her chest and bursting with love.

I know what Pansy wants, she wants Hermione to live. Even if she dies.

Millicent would want the same for me. She promised Pansy, she would do anything to protect Hermione and I have no doubt she will. But, it hurts to know she could be gone in a matter of seconds.

If I die before her, I want to know that she and Hermione live on if I should die. That I died protecting my soul mate and my best friend.

Then and only then, will I be safe going into my afterlife.

If that were the case…

My death would be completely worth it.

---

She's not dead that much I know. My heart is still beating, so is hers.

I hear it, I feel it.

She won't go down without a fight. She stays true to her house.

She's cunning. She'll figure something out.

She knows the precise moment to sink her fangs into the cold, black flesh of the Dark Side.

And, she knows that when it is time to warm herself back up and into the amazing person she is, that she simply need to find that sunny rock and bask in it's warmth.

I will not go down without a fight. I will stay true to my house.

I am brave. I'll face whatever comes my way.

I know exactly when to pounce upon my prey.

And, I know that when my territory is threatened by the Dark, I simply let out a magnificent roar declaring my dominance.

If I die I want to look and get lost in those sparkling, emerald eyes and see the love.

If my last breath is taken looking into eyes that are full of life, it will be fine.

I want to know that she lived because I died.

My death will be completely worth it.

---

My love, is going into danger. We both are going into the danger.

Will I see the color red again? Will she see the blonde?

We fight because it's right. They, the warriors, fight because they protect and defend our honor and our love.

Pansy's missing, Hermione's slowly dying, Millicent is crumbling, and Lavender is questioning.

Ginny…

Ginny is taking a run. Her outlet. Maybe she believes it is her last time.

I live for her, and she lives for me.

Our friends all live for us and themselves. And, we live for them.

I notice the evil in this world, but I see mostly good.

Simple, really. We notice, but do not see. We create, we destroy, but do not fix or heal.

Are all our deaths completely worth it?

Someone has to live on, right?

Otherwise, future generations will notice the good, but see mostly evil.

---

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

My feet slam against the foliage underneath me as I tear through the Forbidden Forest.

Why? Why does it have to be this way?

Pansy is somewhere. She's trapped inside a cage that was built for animals.

Hermione is slowly disintegrating into the nothingness that she feels.

Millicent has sworn to protect this nothingness at all cost.

Lavender will follow, blindly, where Millicent's guiding light takes her.

Luna questions their actions and worries about me.

This is not my last run.

This is not Luna's last situation she will worry about.

This is not Lavender's last beacon that she must follow.

This is not Millicent's last opportunity to protect what she loves.

This is not Hermione's last time to feel nothingness and hopelessness.

This is not Pansy's last time escaping the talons of the Dark.

Because this is not our last stand.

This is our initial stand.

We will live to have another stand.

This is Evil's last stand.

This is our first victory.

Our deaths are not completely worth it because… we are not going to die.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**As always, thanks for reading.**


	24. Struggle Through The Night My Love

It's an amazingly dark night. Screams fill the air, blood has washed countless times across the tile in front of this makeshift floor. The best part, I can hear the pounding of the hammers and the metallic of the nails as the crosses are built.

What?

You can't have a crucifixion without a cross can you?

Haha, of course not. Not only would it not be a crucifixion but it wouldn't be as fun.

Granted, that thing that is caged in the pen in the dungeons, heals quickly.. I have discovered how to change that. A simple charm really. Or maybe it is more of a curse.

As the nails are driven into her hands and her feet, pure darkness, evil, will pour into her bloodstream. No, no, not turning her. Corrupting her, enhancing the darkness that already resides in her and bringing it to a climax.

A climax where it boils and froths and licks at all the good magic inside her until….

BAM!

The evil bursts and destroys all of the good magic protecting her and overriding all of the black magic protecting her as well, turning her completely mortal. As the darkness seeps out of her hands and feet, her pores, her mouth, her ears, and her eyes. Everywhere, pure evil will seep, as she slowly bleeds to death, and the ammonia sets in ruining her lungs.

Then, no one will be able to save her, no one at all. Not even her little bitch.

I will have Hermione, if it is the last thing that I do. I will have her.

But, it has to be at the right moment because I don't want her to be so exhausted and overcome with grief that she doesn't fight.

I want a fight. I want a struggle. I want to take what she will not give to me, I want to destroy everything that means anything to her. I want to take her love and break it.

Break her.

Because, without force what is the fun in that.

Now, it's time to set the beast out on her soul mate. He wants his revenge. He wants her to fight and struggle, and he wants to take.

Look, this is how I see it. Hermione is lucking that she has to deal with me, and not the snake like Pansy does.

Because, trust me, Pansy may be about to experience the most horrific thing in this world with the Dark Lord. With that snake of a man, or what's left of him. Not that I care what happens to her, he can ruin her completely for all I care.

And, Hermione, well, Hermione, is going to experience the most amazing series of events when she is with me. When I take what I want, she won't be able to go back.

Maybe, I'll completely ruin her too. Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

It starts tonight, Tom Riddle takes what he wants with a vengeance no one has every seen or heard of, then his victim goes to the cross. To slowly be overtaken with the darkness that belongs to her.

Then, when she comes, Hermione, I will take what I want.

Her.

I will take her and if she doesn't love it, or scream, or struggle. She'll just be used goods, that aren't worth my time.

Hermione Granger, I will have you and Pansy's death will be completely worth it…

To have you.

-----

I feel like shit.

Plain and simple. I haven't had a bath in days, the rats have begun to bite and try to eat me alive. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

I hear the pounding of something being constructed. I can't figure out what though.

I keep getting this feeling like someone is plotting. I'm trapped like an animal. So, I can only imagine what they have-

The door has swung open and I see the unmistakable figure of Cho Chang walk through followed by him. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, The Dark-

"Well, well, well, look what we have hear." a disgusting smirk appears on that bitch's face. "How is your room? Good, at least at least you have company. Those rats have been lonely for too long." she walks closer to my 'room' and smiles at me from between the bars. "I hope our constriction going on upstairs is not bothering you, we just have some renovations we need to do before tonight. I mean, you can't have a crucifixion without crosses, right?"

My eyes narrow at her and she laughs.

"Now, now, no need for that." she says stepping back, she turns and addresses the 'man' standing next to her, "you can have her, now."

I looked at him, that evil distorted face and see the leer in his eyes. I realize what is going on a cringed, backing to the far wall as quickly as possible.

Anything but this…please. I beg to whichever deity is listening.

"Have fun." Chang sing-songs and strolls away with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, I don't know how it happened, he is looming over me.

As soon as he touches me, I flinch. And, put up a fight as he tries to…

Should I be doing this? Isn't this what he wants? A fight?

But, my brain does not register the logic and I keep on fighting, giving him exactly what he craves.

----


	25. Even Two Lifetimes of Love Can End

**This is the final chapter of Darkest Light. I've been obsessing and agonizing over how to finish it, for the last few months. At times, I had major writer's block for this chapter. I wrote things that were too grandiose for the story I told, I came up with things that did not do it justice. I've come to respect the characters that I developed and wanted to do them justice, and wanted to formulate an ending that was not too cliche. I think that I achieved that with this last chapter. When completed it was the only one, of many drafts, that I completely liked. **

**I hope I was able to balance cliche and a completely dreadful sad ending. **

**I want to thank anyone who has reviewed, anyone who has read, or even glanced at this story. Being my first fanfiction it is very important to me. That being said, again, tahnk you for reading. I hope that those of you who have read it from start to finish like the ending. And, those of you who have recently found it, I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**And, finally, the last chapter of Darkest Light.**

* * *

As I lay in the corner shivering and curled in the fetal position, an image appeared in my head. It was Hermione.

"Stop playing tricks on me. You got what you want now leave me the hell alone." I wheezed out pathetically.

"Pansy," her voice called to me.

"I said no," I sat up and tried to blink my eyes into focus. "I don't need your tricks. I am going to die. I accept that. Now, just leave me alone. You have taken me away from everything that meant anything to me. You took my last shred of dignity. So please, give me some peace before you hang me on that cross." when my vision finally came into focus, I realized no one was there. Again, Hermione's voice hit my ears. "'Mi?"

"Pans, are you okay?"

"Um," I cleared my throat and tried to swallow the pain I was feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little bruised, some cuts. I am tired. Are you? Where are you?"

"We are coming to get you. I located you last night. I sensed pain coming from you, it was intense, and was able to locate you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Do not come after me. Please, Hermione. It is not worth it. I am not worth it. They are going to kill me, and with my death, I lose my magic. I don't know what that will do to you. They don't think I know that. I do though. They will take yours if you try to use it on me. I'm just a trap, don't come after me." I pleaded with her and didn't get a response. Her image was gone and I turned and slammed my hand against the wall in anger.

There was a loud clap, it sounded like thunder. I was confused until I heard the voice.

"You know, you always seem to get yourself into trouble. I thought I taught you better than that?"

"What the hell are you wearing? I know you have better fashion taste than that."

I looked up and horror registered across my features. Tears started to drop to the stone floor. I was happy and terrified all at the same time. My family stood in front of me. The trap was successful.

Two hours before.

Click. Click. Click.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cling. Cling. Cling.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Click. Click. Click.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Boom.

Crack.

"Fuck me!" the voice shouted out.

"Well, generally, in your case," a dark eyebrow raised slightly, as amber eyes examined the body in front of her, "you need your hands for that. And since you just shattered yours," dark eyes glanced at the bloody hand of the young witch, "and slightly fractured your arm, I would hazard a guess and say that you won't be getting any for awhile." the smooth voice commented.

"How-?"

"It's my gift, I can see into things."

"What does that mean? You can see through walls?"

"So to speak, but I can only see through to a certain extent. For example, I can't see what's under your clothes, but I can see your bones if I concentrate. Similarly, can't see through you to see that chair that's behind you in my vision. I can see what secrets are hidden within the walls, hidden chambers, and a corpse perhaps." Derrick shrugged as she explained her power. Harlow still looked confused so Derrick explained further, "Generally, it's through someone's body. To make sure their heart is beating or not beating, to see if there is darkness surrounding their heart, or anything in their body."

"Well, I guess Pansy was right about you." Lavender sighed, continuing to write, what looked to be novel on her lap.

"What are you doing, Lavender?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes at Harlow, who kept wincing in pain. "That's what you get for punching the wall, dumbass."

"Advanced Potions essay, it's due tomorrow and I thought I would get it done before the battle." Lavender smiled.

"You're kidding, right?" Ginny scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm quite serious, Gin. If I don't do this essay, I will not finish in the top ten percentile of my class." Lavender continued to write about Grimlock and its herbal advantages and disadvantages.

"That's if you make through the battle," the redhead said as if it were the most important thing ever said.

"Yes, well, either way. Hermione and I have decided that we want to go one, two in the class standings with Pansy in third. It only makes sense, right?" Lavender pulled another thick book towards her reading through the passage quickly. Briefly, she looked up from her parchment and eyed the Chaser. "Besides, are you not the one who said we're going to succeed?"

"Yes, we are. But, really, homework?"

"What's today?" Blaise randomly asked next to them.

"Does it matter?" Draco asked.

Draco and Blaise began to argue amongst themselves, as Aiden and Harry watched them, laughing.

"Well, it is quite interesting and we're actually going to use it in the attack tonight." Lavender mumbled finishing the last few sentences. "Ah, done. Finally. Snape is going to love this." she grinned.

Ginny was staring at her in confusion, while Derrick chuckled and pulled Harlow to sit next to her, examining the mangled hand.

"Grimlock is somewhat akin to dropping acid in the muggle world." Lavender started, "and yes, I just read your mind, Ginevra. Hermione practically discovered it, and then produced its uses. I mean, there are mentions of something like it for years, but it was lost in translation until Hermione got her hands on it. Snape was baffled when she brought this to him and revealed her research. Grimlock can be taken orally, injected, sniffed or smoked. Now, if ingested it does nothing, as it will not make it into your bloodstream. Injected it is most affective and sniffing and smoking produce very little results." the blonde attempted to explain.

"And, how do you know this?" Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Hermione, Luna and I tested it out, after she found it." Ginny's eyes got wide and Lavender chuckled.

"You did drugs? And you convince my girlfriend to do them with you?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"Yes and no. Yes, we did drugs. No, we didn't convince Luna, she wanted to. Anyway, tonight we have Jennifer using a glamour to get into the castle. She will put it in the food of the soldiers, the non-magical ones. And-" the redhead interrupted her.

"But, you just said it doesn't have an effect when ingested."

"This is why it is going to be mixed with a potion that will cause a slight ulcer in their stomachs. This means a way for the Grimlock to get into the bloodstream and cause disorientation." Lavender grinned.

Ginny pondered this information for a while then shook her head, "Wow, this is crazy."

"Quite."

"So, are they there yet?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, they just got to Godric's Hollow." Lavender said standing up and stretching. "The delegates showed, and Hermione says they're on schedule and should be to Pansy within the next two to two and half hours. They are just strategizing the final plans to make sure they work out." She was about to say something when the door to Hermione's dorm flew open.

Harlow and Ginny drew their wands, while Lavender's hand sparked with magic. Derrick, all the while, was sitting on the couch looking amused.

"Oh good, you guys are here." a student wheezed. "The Great Hall, Death Eaters and dementors we need your help."

Lavender, Ginny, Harlow and Derrick quickly headed towards the Great Hall. They were about to enter, when suddenly Demeter appeared, "Ginny, stop. The rest of you go."

"Um, I'm kind of busy right now, if you hadn't noticed." she pointed to the fighting in front of her.

"I know, but unless you want to perish, you'll need some things," Demeter smiled as a sword appeared in her hand.

Ginny took it from her hand, and pulled the sword out of its scabbard slightly.

"Tonight is the battle to end all of this," Demeter began. "You once gave your life for your mate's, the reason the darkness reigned for so long. Tonight you will not be distracted. You are now what you once were, Jaclyn Granell honored warrior. You now possess the power of the mage as well. You know what to do. Before you go, there are three more things. These double throwing hatchets belong to you, your specialty. This sword belongs to Harlow, give it to her or she will perish as well. Finally, the Ring of Three. Now, go warrior. The ring will soon be activated and your power elevated once again."

Ginny nodded, quickly attaching the scabbard to her waist and running off to help the rest in the battle that was occurring in the Great Hall.

She spotted Harlow fighting to Death Eaters, "Hey Cooper!" she called.

The girl look to her and just managed to miss the kick that was aimed at her head, grabbing the man's leg and kicking his knee, hearing a sickening crack.

"You almost got me killed!" Harlow said storming over to the redhead.

"No time, take this. It belongs to you."

"Ooh, nice sword." the girl grinned.

"Duck." Ginny said.

Harlow complied still admiring the sword in her hands.

"Twelve o'clock, swipe." Ginny instructed.

Harlow responded, this time stretching her leg out behind her and swinging the Death Eater of his feet.

"This is sweet!"

"I know right?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Well, I would think- hold on." Harlow said bringing her sword behind her to block the spell meant for her.

"Nice," Ginny smiled looking at her own.

"You got one at twelve," Harlow said nonchalantly.

"You too," Ginny said.

"Reverse roundhouse to a pull over?" Harlow asked and the Chaser nodded.

"GO."

Harlow swung her heel around into the face of the Death Eater behind her, knocking him out. Next, she grabbed Ginny's hand and flung herself over the redhead, her feet striking the Death Eater in the chest.

"Well," Harlow said looking around, "this was the last one." She stood up thinking the man was knocked out.

He slowly stood up and aimed his wand at her back.

"Harlow!" Ginny and Alyssa said at the same time.

The spell crashed into Harlow's blade because of her quick reflex, she spun around with the sword in hand, slicing the metal across his throat.

Harlow watched as he grabbed at his neck, when she recognized him.

"Well, well, well, Kioban. What are the odds, I thought you were Ron's pet? Shame you have to die, hope it hurts." she grinned.

"I told you not to come," Pansy said limping over to the bars. "Why didn't you listen?"

"I couldn't leave you here. Millicent couldn't leave you here. Hermione sure as hell couldn't have left you here, no matter how much you wanted it. Now, let's get you out of here." Gawain Parkinson said, he began to wave his hand but his daughter stopped him.

"No, no magic right now. It's a trap, if you use it they will know." Pansy informed them.

"Then, how are we going to get you out of there?" Millicent asked.

"I can help with that." Demeter said as she appeared, flicking her wrist unlocking the door. "They can't detect my magic; it's too superior and not bound by any laws. Now, what I must say is very important and must be told quickly. A few guards are making their way down here."

Everyone nodded and the mystical women continued, "The first battle has begun, it was won was it not?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, for the most part we've won. Lavender is tending to the wounded, and Neville is going to take over soon. Ginny, Lavender, Harlow, and Derrick should be on their way. Lavender tells me that Harlow killed Kioban, so we will not have to worry about him."

"Good, good. Now, Millicent, this is yours," the woman handed a sword to the Slytherin, who immediately took it. "These also belong to you, and are your specialty, Fasta Martlet."

Millicent smiled and attached the bow and arrows to her back, as well as attaching the sword around her waist.

"Pansy, Drótt Panthera, your sword." Pansy eagerly took the sword and attached it to her back.

"Something is missing." the girl commented.

"These." Pansy lifted her head she grinned when she saw her daggers.

"Yes, my daggers." she grinned again, quickly strapping three to her lower back and one to each side, and another to her calf.

"Now, the most important part." she held to rings in her hand, out to the warriors.

"The Ring of Three." Millicent whispered.

"You know what happens when you put these on." Demeter smiled.

Pansy and Millicent each took a ring and slid it on to their right ring figure.

Light filled the dark dungeon, but quickly faded.

Silver armor had appeared on both of the girls. Silver bracers covered their forearms, and each wore a black armband of snakes.

The same thing was happening in the Great Hall, conversation briefly stopped as a blinding flash lit the area, then faded, revealing Ginny clad in armor with a lion arm band around her upper arm.

"Wow." Gawain laughed.

"See, now I feel like my old self." Pansy grinned. She pulled two daggers from her waist and began to twirl them.

"So, shall we?" Millicent said.

"Pansy?" Hermione's soft voice called.

"Hermione," Pansy smiled, sheathing the daggers she brought the Gryffindor into a kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah, I'm tough. I'll be fine." Pansy smiled. "Let's go." Pansy turned and she and Millicent began to lead them out of the door.

They had begun to walk down the hallway when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Down." Everyone hit the floor as three daggers sailed through the air and struck the guards that were behind them, in the chest.

"Still got it, I see." Millicent smirked.

"Of course I do." Pansy smirked back.

Pansy and Millicent both turned and caught the two hatchets that were hurtling towards them.

"Why do you always try to outdo me, Gin?" Pansy asked loudly.

The redhead, Lavender and Harlow, stepped around the corner.

"Keeps things interesting," the girl answered as she pulled the daggers out of the dead men.

"Whatever," Pansy chuckled. "Let's go." the group set off to finish the battle.

Live or die, the victory laid in their hands. It had to.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The man was slumped in the throne chair in his mansion; the noise echoing through the room came from the consistent tapping of his wand on the arm of the chair.

"When unimaginable power meets unimaginable power, do they cancel each other out?" he spoke into the air.

"Well, you are about to find out, Weasel." came the husky response.

He grinned, spinning his chair towards the front of the throne room.

"Well, if it isn't Pansy Parkinson. You're all by yourself?" he cocked his head at her, "I would have thought that your bitch would have come to save you."

"Yes, well I am talented. I see you got another wand. Miss yours?" she said leaning against the wall.

"No, not really." he watched himself twirling the wand between his fingers. "You know you cannot defeat me. Yet, here you are. Why didn't you run back to precious Hogwarts, hmm?" he leaned forward, placing his arms on his thighs.

"Well," she started, pulling a dagger from her side, "you see, if I can harm you enough, Hermione will be able to defeat you. It does not matter whether I live or die. However, you have to die."

"What are you waiting for?"' he opened his arms, "I'll give you a free shot," he taunted.

Pansy pretended to contemplate his offer, "That would be nice except that I would die if I even tried to attack you."

"Oh? And, why is that?"

"Well, it could be him," Pansy threw a dagger at the balcony above her and to the left.

A dull thud was heard, and then the guard fell over the edge landing near Pansy, who leaned down and tugged it out of his chest.

"You caught me. Now, I'll give you a shot."

Pansy looked up from wiping off her blade, when she shook her head and laughed. She placed the dagger back in its place.

"I suppose, I could but then if I do he," she threw a dagger to her right, "and him," she flung another above Ron, "and those two," she released two more. "Well they would kill me." she ended as all four archers lay dead on the balcony floor.

"Hmm, well you may prove to be a tougher opponent than I thought." Ron mused, standing from his chair when Cho appeared from the side of the chamber, breathing heavily.

"Weasley, the barracks are under attack. It's the Order and some of the students," she informed him.

The redhead turned towards the Slytherin, who was smiling and twirled one of her daggers, with a glare. He noticed that all her daggers were once again in her position, pulled magically from his guards' bodies that now drained blood onto his marble floor.

Cho followed his line of vision and her eyes widened.

"Hello, Chang. I've never seen you look so terrified of me." Pansy turned her attention back to the dark wizard. "At least you still have one of your little sidekicks." she smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, that little ambush you planned at Hogwarts failed, royally. Most of your men were killed, including Kioban."

"I would know if Kioban was dead," Ron defended.

"Oh, really?" she challenged; when he nodded she turned her head slightly towards the doors that she entered. "Mil, Gin, you can bring him in." she called.

The two came in carrying the man's body quickly dropping it at Ron's feet, "Your majesty," Millicent bowed.

Ron looked at the body of his right hand man in horror, and then trained dark eyes on the trio.

"You will pay for this," he growled.

"Weasley, why are they here? And, not in the battle, it doesn't make sense." Cho pointed out quietly.

Millicent answered for her, "Well, that would be because the fight is about to be brought here."

"How-"

"We're special," Ginny shrugged with a smirk.

"The fight?"

"There," Ginny pointed as the balcony doors burst open and many of Ron's guards ran through followed by the Order and Hogwarts students.

Ron took a step down from his throne and made the mistake of turning his back on the three warriors, who drew their weapons. As he watched, three figures appeared from the doors. Lavender, Luna, and Hermione stepped up and leaned on the balcony railing.

He reached for his wand when two daggers embedded in his back; he turned and came face to face with Pansy, who blocked his attempt at cursing her.

"Come on big man, show me what you are made of," she said pulling her wand from its holder on her calf, and summoning her daggers that flew threw Ron's chest to Pansy's hands, she quickly sheathed them.

"That won't do anything," he commented, waving his hand over his chest healing him.

They began to duel as the other five watched, prepared to jump in if need be.

Pansy was winning when Cho, stepped from behind the throne chair, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Slytherin's eyes widened as the green light hit her in the chest, throwing her against the far wall. Her body slid down the wall, and then she stilled not moving.

Millicent pulled an arrow from her back and strung her bow, her arrow pierced Chang on the chest, and she slumped against the wall behind her.

"Well, well, Pansy is dead." Ron looked at the Slytherin and laughed. "Too bad, which one of you is next?" He eyed Millicent and Ginny.

"I am." Hermione said, jumping from the balcony and landing softly on the ground.

"Well, I was wondering how long it was going to take you." he grinned.

They quickly engaged in a battle of quick spells as the energy built up in the room. The other four watched in shock as the two battled.

Soon, the Order and students had subdued the rest of the guards and now stood watching the battle between good and evil.

Ron had slashes across his face and Hermione had wounds spread out on her body.

Hermione conjured a group of arrows, sending them towards Ron, who managed to dodge most of them. Breaking the ends off the ones that were now lodged in his body. Both, witch and wizard were tired, their energy draining quickly._Lav,Yeah?I need you._

Lavender knew what she meant and began the energy transfer to her bond mate. She added a little magic to Hermione at a time, trying not to overwhelm her.

The Gryffindor's eyes darkened and the magic took over her body. Instead of waiting for Lavender, she absorbed the rest of the energy, causing the blonde to collapse on the balcony.

"Hermione!" Luna, Millicent, and Ginny all said at the same time, surprised at what she had done.

She inhaled the magic, as she opened her eyes they were pitch black, she stared Ron down waiting for his next move.

"This how we going to play?" he smiled, "Okay," dark green light shot into his body, his eyes turning black too.

"Let's play." he growled.

"Let's." Hermione responded, sending out a spell the flung him through the wall.

He quickly recovered stepping from the rubble as they once again began the fight to the death.

_"Pansy," a voice called to the Slytherin._

_"Am I dead? Hermione?"_

_"Not Hermione, Demeter. Yes, you technically died, but I think I will step in just this once. Listen to me. Do you remember what I told you, about your powers?"_

_Pansy nodded, "I'm the Darkest Light." she struggled._

_"Exactly. Take this," Demeter held out an athame, "This is a dagger that extracts dark magic from a body, the only way an ordinary wizard can kill a dark wizard." Pansy nodded in understanding. "Your magic is very powerful, your black magic that is. As of right now, the events have been set into motion, and history is going to repeat itself. You can change that, but it comes at a price."_

_"Death." Pansy whispered, looking at the dagger in her hand._

_"Yes, this could kill you. Your dark magic is so ingrained in your blood, extracting it could kill you. It is your choice. I'm going to send you back now."_

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, Pansy. One more thing." Demeter said before leaning over and whispering something in the girl's ear._

_The Slytherin smiled broadly, tears coming to her eyes._

_---_

Pansy woke up and took in the scene before her. Ron was successfully blocking Millicent and Ginny's attempts to defeat him.

She pulled herself to sit up against the wall, then grabbed both daggers from her sides and threw them, they landed in Ron's back who turned in surprise as everyone looked to see where they had come from.

"No, you can't be alive." he said in surprise, not fazed by the daggers in his back.

"Good, I got your attention. Yes, well, I won't be alive for long, but I will be long enough to stop you." she said holding the dagger up, the redhead's eyes narrowed at the weapon in her hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." she smirked.

"Well, seeing as you really can't move. How are you going to take my powers?" he grinned arrogantly.

"I'm not going to take yours," she said twirling the dagger, "I'm going to kill you."

"That won't kill me."

"Yes, it will when it gets my dark magic and infects you."

"Wha-?"

Before Ron could finish the question, she drove the dagger into her chest.

"Pansy!

"NO!"

She felt the power being pulled from her, and could feel the power of the magic. Her eyes flickered, between green, black, and silver. The magic rushed into the dagger. It filled with dark red.

Finally, all the magic was in the dagger. Pansy pulled the dagger from her chest and held it in her hand, before she could do anything an arrow flew at her; she put her hand up and caught it quickly with what little strength she had left.

She looked past her enemy and the love of her life to see Cho standing there with one of the fallen archer's bow.

Pansy grabbed one of her daggers and it flew between Hermione and Ron, embedding in Chang's right eye. A second followed, striking her left and the girl fell to the floor, dead.

"Dumb bitch." Pansy choked out, blood running from her mouth. "Now, for you." she said looking at Ron.

"What? You can't kill me."

"Watch me, you motherfucker. I told you," she coughed up more blood, "if you touched my girl again, I would kill you. I'm going to deliver on that promise," she said gripping the blade of the dagger, bleeding as the blade cut into her hand.

"Oh really?" He smirked. Before he could think, the dagger had sunk into his chest. He clutched at it trying to pry it from his chest but it would not budge.

Pansy's magic began to spread throughout his body; engulfing him with overwhelming power.

"Y-you," he tried, falling to his knees. "You are the-" he screamed as the magic ripped through his body and destroyed him.

"I told you." Pansy spat, collapsing to the floor.

Cheering filled her ears, as three bodies rushing towards her filled her vision.

Hermione reached her first. She smiled at the Gryffindor and reached out touching her cheek.

"I told you, I would always protect you. That nothing would hurt you." she managed.

"Pansy, no, don't leave me." Hermione begged.

"It's okay," she said looking into Hermione's eyes. The Gryffindor started to say something, but Pansy kept talking, "Where are mom and dad?" she asked.

"Gwen is fine." Millicent answered. She looked to Lavender on the balcony for the other information, "And, Gawain isn't looking good."

"Well, at least we'll be together. Figures we would end up like this," she laughed, which started another coughing fit.

"Pansy, stop talking like that." Hermione tried.

"Shh, it's going to happen. I can't stop it." She turned Hermione to face her, "I just want to look into your eyes."

Lavender and Luna had made it to the circle, and tears were silently rolling down their cheeks.

Pansy reached out and placed her hand against Hermione's stomach, grabbing the shirt and bringing her a little closer, she looked at her hand for a moment before continuing, "Just promise me that, you'll remember my dad, that you'll remember me."

"Of course." Hermione started.

"Please, just remember those two things, nothing else. Not this fight and not these last few days. Don't remember the bad, live for the good. Okay?" the Seeker smiled slightly. "I've told you that your eyes are beautiful, haven't I?"

"Yes," Hermione laughed a little, "all the time."

"Good." Pansy whispered out before her hand dropped from Hermione's face and she murmured, "I love you, Granger."

"I love you too, Parkinson." Hermione said, before placing her head against Pansy's and crying.

Millicent was breaking down in Lavender's arms and Ginny was doing the same with Luna.

"Well, Pans, we have the world you wished for us." Lavender whispered.

More pain shall exist in my heart than I ever thought possible. I cannot bear it anymore and I cannot take not being with her.

I stand on the edge of a cliff behind the house, well mansion that Pansy gave to me. I come here after every run, I like feeling the cool air spread across the sweat on my body.

Our sons. The ones she did not tell me about before she disappeared from this life.

I did not find out until Demeter came to me as I let myself waste away.

She gave me her estate, her inheritance, everything.

I do not know how. She was powerful enough to have done anything, anything at all, even when she was trapped in that hell and subjected to the horrors that only exist in the remains of the fortress that is only a few miles from here.

I cannot ever get an entire read on what happened there, which is odd.

I just see jumbled images and crude visions. I hear ghastly screams, bones breaking and flesh ripping.

I can only imagine what happened, I know because Voldemort spilled it all before Harry destroyed him.

Pansy healed herself. The one thing I was able to find in its entirety was what Pansy wrote to me.

It triggered the first time I stepped in the cell.

She knew she was going to die and she needed to tell me everything, so my girl did. Using her incredible intelligence and that Slytherin cunning, she wrote in secret at night, even after that night. The writings all on some kind of parchment, it was not normal.

There were bloodstains on the writing, smearing her perfect penmanship.

_**Hermione Granger, you are reading this because I died for you.**_

_**I knew I would, but I hoped that it would not end up like that. I wanted to spend my life with you.**_

_**These nights have been hard, I've done nothing but think of you, knowing that it didn't matter if I didn't have a plan because I would do anything to protect you, without thought.**_

_**I wish that the tears that have drop onto this were not yours; I wish you never had to come back here. I would have taken you out of here immediately.**_

_**But, I know you. You will come back here.**_

_**I do not know the means in which I have given my life for you, but just know that it was worth it.**_

_**I know it does not seem like it, and do not get angry. Do not get mad at me for knowing it was worth it, because I know you would do the same for me.**_

_**Live, I wish that you never share my fate. My parents, if the still live will need you. And, your parents need you.**_

_**I had the pleasure of meeting them, without your knowledge of course.**_

_**It had to be a secret. That being said, if you return to your home before collecting on the rest of what will now be yours, they will give you what I had intended to give to you.**_

_**My parents know where the other piece is, it is in a house that overlooks a cliff with a waterfall. I managed, during our time apart, to make one of your dreams a reality. My parents will lead you there after you approach them about it.**_

_**Please, do not join me, as much as I would love to be with you. Do not ruin the beautiful and great life that you will live.**_

_**My heart will always be with you, I promise this. I promise that I never stopped loving you, that even though we had our downs I never lost sight of you and never lost the feeling of the mark and impact you had on me.**_

_**Live, Hermione. Live for me, and when you think of me do not think about joining me. Think of the plans we made, the dreams we had, and the love we shared. Make them come true.**_

_**Never stop loving. You are my soul mate and no one has ever touched me as you have.**_

_**If you fall in love, go with and listen to your heart. I know you love me and always will, but I would never and cannot ask you to never love again.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Pansy.**_

I was so angry with her, as she said I would be.

However, her parents helped me to understand. Gawain did make it and did not join his daughter.

I cannot help but think that these last three years, almost four, should never have happened. That I should be with her, wherever she is. She wanted me to live and I have the boys to think about and love.

However, they are taken care of. They have Millicent and Lavender, Ginny and Luna, and their Grandparents.

I guess it is more about the fact that I do not know where she is.

After she stopped talking she faded away, literally. All these years I have tried to look for her. Demeter has tried to look for her, but nothing. Nothing at all.

"Fuck," I hiss, still looking around the landscape surrounding me.

I look back at the trees that lead back to the house and turn back, taking a step closer to the edge.

This is it. This is where it all ends. I need to share my fate with her. I need her.

I shuffle further ahead. I put my leg out ready to take that next step, when strong arms wrap around me.

"Why don't you ever listen to me, Granger." soft breath spreads warmly across my neck

No, it cannot be.

"It's me. It's real. I'm here, in the flesh." more hot breath rushes across my skin, making me shiver.

"How can I be sure?" I say, still skeptical.

"I know everything about you," lips meet the skin behind my ear, then on the back of my neck. "Those are your sensitive spots."

Okay, maybe this is Pansy.****

On the other hand, that was lucky guess.

True.

"That could just be a lucky guess." I repeat what my mind tells me, when I notice a chiming in my ears.

"You always did say what your mind told you." a husky laughed met my ears.

"How did-"

"I told you, it's me. Just turn around, Granger."

I shake my head adamantly and refuse, "No."

"You would be dead by now if I was an imposter. I wouldn't be able to touch you if I was a spirit, and you have completely relaxed against me. You know it's me," the voice pauses, "but, if I must prove it to you, okay."

A hand runs from my waist, to the top of my running shorts, "This," a finger drifts over the skin of my lower stomach, "is a clover intertwined with a snake, because you think snakes are lucky because of me." the hand wraps around to my back. "This is a cross, with a green tint, accented with silver, and a dagger," I recognize the deep chuckle that radiates through the body. "A dagger with snakes and this," fingers drag along the edge of my sports bra, between my shoulder blades, "this is my mark, my magical brand, a black triangle, the dark side of my magic and a star to offset it with my light magic."

"That doesn't prove anything, you can see them," I say, I cannot be hurt again.

"Then look here," a forearm raises into my vision.

I look at the scars I know Pansy has across them form battles and Quidditch, the wrist turned and I saw the tribal tattoo that adorned the inside of it, as well as the French scrawled up the forearm, "Forever in love with the enemy."

"You could have copied that." I say.

"You are still stubborn I see," the voice says as the left arm comes up and a wand is grasped in the right.

I know what is coming and it is all that I need.

I hear a hiss as the tip of the wand touches the skin and The Dark Mark blazes across the skin.

I smile despite its meaning.

"Pansy."

"Hermione."

"I hate you and I'm mad at you." I say leaning back into the body behind me.

"I know. And, I'll tell you everything, just not now."

"Okay."

It was not perfect and it was not romantic. It was not sexual and I did not want to jump her at the moment. It was painful. It was terrifying. There was so much anger and there was so much confusion.

The day was not perfect, clouds did not suddenly clear and mountains did not move. Instead, it began to storm.

The rain was not cleansing and it was not foreshadowing, it was just rain. Plain and simple. A nearby tree was struck by lightning and neither of us moved. We just stood there in our own worlds, lost to the current state of the weather.

My heart did not feel whole, I did not feel passion and I did not feel love.

Too much was gone. Too much time had passed and sadness was too prevalent.

Hermione was laying on the couch in her home, looking up at the ceiling, flashing back to four years could have been different.****

Everything could always be different.

She was trying to find out how things would have been different when the sound of feet came through the house and a body flew at her.

"Mom, guess what?"

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her and smiled, "What's up, Gawain?"

"Daddy, taught me how to fly today!" he said excitedly, squirming in her lap.

"Oh, really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, it was great," another boy drawled as he walked in the living room and sat on the coach, picking up the book in front of him.

"Parker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ma, I just would rather read than be an athlete is all." he said matter of factly.

Both boys were a little ahead of other kids their age, although not a big surprise considering their parentage.

Parker and Gawain both had dark hair and green eyes. Parker liked intellect, while Gawain was a wild child and loved sports.

"Parks, just jealous that Dad likes me better." Gawain mocked, his brother who rolled his eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't call-"

The boy already knew what his mother was going to say, "Why, Daddy, doesn't mind?" he questioned, shyly.

"Yeah," came a husky voice and dark green eyes. "I don't mind."

Hermione laughed, "Gawain, Parker go get ready," she said rushing her sons off to thier room. "Hey, and stop fighting for once! Please, just get along."

Hermione walked up to the individual leaning against the wall. She grabbed their hand and started walking towards their bedroom.

"I know you don't mind. And, that's because you love those boys more than life itself," the former Gryffindor smiled wrapping her arms around a neck, as strong hands circled her waist.

"Well, I love you more than life itself too."

"I know," the brunette ran her fingers across the face in front of her, moving down the scar down the left eye. As her fingers past over soft lips, a kiss was placed on her fingertips, which made her smile. She continued her journey down the strong neck. Unbuttoning a button on the black dress shirt, she ran her fingers across the rugged scar on the tan skin under her fingers. She placed her palm against the spot and looked up into green eyes that looked into her brown, showing hints of sadness and happiness at the same time.

"I love you, Parkinson," she whispered, claiming the lips in front of hers.

They gently kiss for a few minutes before the former Queen of Slytherin pulled back and placed her forehead against Hermione's, "I love you, Granger." she said quietly, catching the woman's lips in another kiss, only breaking apart when the sound of running feet, entered their room as the door swung open.

"Ew, Aunt Hermione and Pansy are kissing again!" a blonde girl called down the hallway.

"Like that's anything new." a voice laughed, coming closer to the room.

Pansy rolled her eyes and buried her head in the brunette's neck, placing a soft kiss on the slightly tan skin, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Well, well, I know you just came back a few months ago and already it's like Hogwarts all over again." a voice said as the door was pushed all the way opened. "I've seen this too much."

"Well, your face is something that I never want to see again, Ginny." Pansy said her eyes meeting the redhead's.

"You say that every time." the woman grinned.

"So do you." she said smirking, her hand twitching slightly behind her back.

"Whatever, you love me, loser." a hand struck her in the shoulder.

"Ginevra," Luna warned as Millicent and Lavender laughed behind them.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled.

"Ha, see what happens? Don't want to lose your sex privileges, Ginevra." Pansy mocked, and was laughing when the air was knocked out of her lungs.

She turned to Hermione who had just elbowed her, hard, in the torso.

"You just lost yours." Hermione glared.

Ginny was trying not to laugh as Luna dared her to try to push her luck.

"Um, are you guys almost done or should we just take the kids and get the hell out before you two short circuit the neighborhood," Millicent joked.

"Oh, you mean like you two did?" Pansy grinned.

"Exactly like that." Lavender winked.

"Nah, we'll be out in a few minutes," Pansy bit her lip and looked at Hermione, who smiled and just shook her head. "We promise." she continued sadly.

"Good, I love it when we can destroy your sexually hopes, Pansy," Ginny grinned before turning to follow the others out of the room.

She was laughing when she was jerked forward unexpectedly, her laughter immediately died. She found herself pinned to the wall as a dagger caught her shirt sleeve.

"Pansy!" Hermione scolded, not deterring the former Slytherin from laughing at her friend.

Ginny reached up pulled the dagger from her shirt releasing her from the wall, "You cut my arm!" she exclaimed as she bled through her shirt.

"You'll be fine." Pansy laughed, as Ginny threw the dagger on the floor at her feet and walked down the hall mumbling. She turned towards Hermione and stopped her laughter, "Uh oh."

"What have I told you about throwing daggers?"

"That I shouldn't do it." Pansy said stepping forward, wrapping her arms around the woman who had stepped away from her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Fine," Hermione caved.

"I have something for you," Pansy reached into her jean pocket and quickly slid a ring onto Hermione's finger. "We've been through hell together, twice. And, I just want to make sure you will always be there."

"Pansy-"

"Look, Hermione. We still have a lot to work through, this isn't perfect." she motioned between them. "And, the boys won't be able to make it work. As amazing as it is, the sex won't either. So, I just want to promise to you that I will try anything to get back to where we once were. And, if-"

"When." Hermione interjected.

"Huh?"

"When we get there, we will Pansy." the Slytherin smiled at her soul mate.

"When we do, I want to be with you forever. But, that comes later. Now, I just want a promise that you'll try to."

"Yes, of course I will." Hermione wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman's neck, kissing her.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And, I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

"Let's go!" someone called from down the hall.

"Come on," Pansy smiled, holding her hand out to Hermione who happily took it as they walked towards their family.

It was a battle that ended their love in the beginning. A battle that brought them together and a sacrifice that finally ensured that they would be forever in love with each other.

As Pansy once said, "girls dig scars". Hermione did "dig" her scars, but the most important was the scar that Pansy left on Hermione's heart and the one Hermione left on Pansy's.

One and a half lifetimes spent together.

A half of a lifetime spent in death.

Two lifetimes spent eternally in love.

And one sacrifice is the perfect equation for devotion, happiness, love, friends and family, when past lives haunt us from the depths of our conscious.

Pain and sadness had led them back together. They would forever love one another, but could they make it? Could they survive the difficulties of true love?

Who knows? That is an entirely different story.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**For now, I'm going to take a break from writing Hermione/Pansy fiction because I'm not sure whether I will be able to write another one as well as, I have felt, I've written this one. But, we'll see.**

**THANK YOU**

**Corker42.**


End file.
